Los héroes de nuestras historias
by MisoraRosim
Summary: Qué extraña mi vida, de pronto. Todo esto, lo que ha pasado, el cambio de instituto, un nuevo club que siquiera es oficial ni tiene objetivos... y entre todo ello, mis dibujos y yo. Al menos Ino está conmigo, estamos juntos en esto, nada podrá nunca romper nuestra amistad. Pero, ¿y mis ansias de simpleza? ¿Se romperán entre tanta novedad, nuevos rostros, una chica de pelo rosa...?
1. Los héroes

**Capítulo 1: Los héroes**

Es extraño cambiarse de instituto a estas alturas, justo en el último curso. Es extraño mirar por la ventana y ver un paisaje diferente al de todos estos años atrás, una clase que es similar pero completamente distinta a la vez, pasear por pasillos sin saber exactamente adónde tengo que ir, la sensación de nerviosismo del nuevo curso mezclada con la del resto de novedades, las dudas: ¿me llevaré bien con la gente? ¿Serán buenos los profesores? ¿Se hará más cuesta arriba? ¿Llegará Ino a tiempo? ¿Habré… habremos tomado la decisión correcta?

Aparto la vista de la ventana conteniendo un suspiro. Todavía no ha terminado de amanecer y yo ya estoy aquí. Siempre me ha gustado llegar con antelación. Frente a mí se extiende toda el aula, hace cinco minutos vacía, ahora cada vez más llena. Los alumnos, mis nuevos compañeros, entran por la puerta parloteando entre ellos. Se sientan en los lugares que saben que son suyos, algunos me dirigen miradas rápidas, curiosos.

Una chica entra en clase, toda sonrisas, la falda corta agitándose según camina, el pelo recogido en dos tensos moños, cada uno a un lado de la cabeza. Son tan perfectos que me pregunto si usa transportador para medir el ángulo de cada uno. Resulta difícil apartar la mirada de ella, aunque lo hago de inmediato cuando me mira, centrando la vista en mis manos sobre la mesa. No hay nada mucho mejor que mirar.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Un nuevo! – dice alguien entonces, y casi al instante otras manos aparecen en mi mesa, con los dedos separados y las uñas pintadas de color granate. Levanto la vista y ahí está ella, sonrisa entusiasmada – No me lo esperaba, a estas alturas. Soy Ten-ten, ¿y tú?

-Sasuke.

-Pues bienvenido, Sasuke. Aquí la gente es muy simpática así que no te preocupes, que te veo tenso – contesta mientras se aparta de mi mesa y se sienta en la de al lado, dejando la cartera colgando de un saliente de la misma.

-Bueno, de momento va bien la cosa – digo relajando un poco la postura.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo no va a ir bien si me tienes al lado?

Esboza una amplia sonrisa que se contagia a medias a mis labios, lo cual consigue que esta chica parezca realmente satisfecha, pero no es así: empieza a hablarme de profesores, de atajos dentro del propio instituto, de dónde está todo, de aquello que pasó una vez… hasta que el profesor de primera hora entra en clase. El silencio se impone entre estas cuatro paredes, yo me coloco en mi asiento. Ino todavía no ha llegado. Como siempre.

El profesor se salta las presentaciones, supongo que ya le conocen, y pasa directamente a explicar cómo va a dar su asignatura y cómo funciona su sistema de evaluación. Lo apunto todo en las páginas en blanco de mi agenda, añadiendo por fin su nombre cuando uno de los alumnos lo dice en voz alta justo antes de preguntar si piensa hacer un examen tan difícil como el del curso pasado. Perfecto.

El tipo comienza a responder la pregunta, cuando en la puerta suenan cuatro tímidos golpes para después abrirse, haciendo acto de presencia Ino. Por fin. Su melena rubia y sus ojos azules iluminan una clase llena de tonos castaños y negros.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo pasar? – pregunta, casi jadeante.

-Eres nueva, ¿verdad? – contesta el profesor.

-Sí.

-Bueno, normalmente no dejo entrar a nadie que llegue tarde porque me parece una falta de respeto al resto de compañeros y a mí, pero por ser nueva y no saberlo… pasa.

-Gracias.

Ino cierra la puerta tras de sí, camina entre los pupitres con menos desenvoltura que de costumbre y se sienta en el único que queda libre, lejísimos de mí. Perfecto, justo lo que quería. Yo ya no sé ni para qué me molesto en planear cosas con ella si al final ni intenta llegar pronto para que salga bien.

Pero acabamos intercambiando miradas durante todas las clases, diciéndonos apenas con un par de gestos todas nuestras impresiones sobre tanta novedad, hasta que por fin llega el descanso. Se acerca a mi pupitre y comenzamos a charlar como siempre, pero pronto nos vemos rodeados por los más curiosos de la clase, que quieren saber quiénes somos, cómo nos llamamos y si Ino es rubia natural, entre otras cosas. Nos vemos atrapados en una espiral de preguntas y comentarios, advertencias, consejos… hasta que siguen las clases.

Las de hoy, al ser el primer día, son más bien relajadas, pero intuyo que bastantes profesores lo van a poner difícil. Tampoco es que me importe demasiado, estudiar jamás me ha supuesto demasiado esfuerzo, pero no voy a negar que los profesores que lo ponen un poco más sencillo me endulzan la existencia.

El timbre marca el final de la última clase cuando mis tripas llevan ya media hora rugiendo. Cojo mi cartera y me acerco a Ino, dispuestos ambos a mirar las actividades extraescolares que hay, los clubes. Es obligatorio en este instituto, como en el anterior, apuntarse al menos a uno, así que no nos queda más remedio. Ino seguro que entra al de danza moderna, como todos los años, y yo… a saber.

- _Hey_ , chicos – dice de pronto Ten-ten, apareciendo entre ambos – Seguro que queréis apuntaros a algún club, así que… he pensado en venderos el mío.

-¿Eres jefa de club? – le pregunto.

-¡Del más pequeño del instituto, particularmente!

Ino se ríe, contagiándome su buen ánimo, y después Ten-ten nos explica que llevan años siendo sólo tres integrantes, y que eso va contra las normas del instituto. Se ve que para fundar un club deben ser al menos cinco, pero uno de los que lo forman se lleva bien con un profesor y, digamos, consiguió que les dejaran una sala en la que reunirse.

-Y allí hacemos lo que hacemos, es decir… estar cada uno a lo suyo. Yo me dedico a sacar fotos, otro a estudiar y otra a amenizarnos las horas tocando la guitarra o el piano – nos explica, y al ver que levanto una ceja en gesto escéptico, añade – Sí, ya, ya lo sé. No nos dedicamos a nada en específico, otro problema para que nos acepten como club, pero te aseguro que es el único en el que podrás hacer exactamente lo que quieras y que no hay mejor compañía que la nuestra.

-A mí me has convencido – dice Ino, y la de los moños sonríe, contenta – Pero me apuntaré también al de danza moderna.

-A todos los que tú quieras mientras el mío esté incluido, que así estaremos un paso más cerca de ser oficiales – contesta Ten-ten, y justo después me mira - ¿Y tú qué?

-Yo no tengo ni idea.

-Venga, Sasuke, hazle el favor.

-Eso, hazme el favor.

-¿Podré dibujar tranquilamente, o leer?

-Lo que quieras, te lo prometo. ¿Te gusta dibujar?

-Una afición como otra cualquiera.

-Entre las cuatro paredes de mi club puedes dibujar.

-Está bien.

-¡Genial!

Da un pequeño salto y después nos da indicaciones para llegar a la sala del club, que ella se tiene que ir a secretaría a pedir un par de formularios de inscripción para nosotros, pero en cuanto desaparece Ino me confiesa que va a ir a buscar el club de danza, que quiere apuntarse cuanto antes. Le digo que corra libre y dirijo mis pasos según las indicaciones de Ten-ten: subo un piso por las escaleras principales, me encuentro ante un pasillo largo que se une a otro mediante una esquina y, en ésta, hay una puerta desgastada.

Una melodía de piano llena el pasillo y cambia el ritmo de mis pasos. A más avanzo, dirigiéndome a esa puerta, más nítida se vuelve, y descubro una voz que la acompaña: una chica que canta con fuerza y sin temor a quien pueda oírla, llegando a sonar casi rota, como si alguien por un momento le arañara la garganta desde dentro.

Acelero el paso, cada vez más seguro de que está en la sala a la que me dirijo, pero al llegar me quedo frente a la puerta, mi mano quieta sobre el pomo. No quiero interrumpir, aunque al mismo tiempo… una curiosidad incontrolable me lleva a echar un vistazo.

Mis párpados se retraen al ver a una chica de melena rosa, recogida en una trenza suelta a su espalda, apretando las teclas de un piano desgastado como esta puerta, sus dedos deslizándose con rapidez, cantando con el ceño fruncido y como si nada más existiera.

Y aquí estoy yo, de algún modo rompiendo la magia, pero formando parte de ella. La intensidad de la música me atrapa junto con la letra de esa canción, que parece hablar de mí, justo de mí ahora, en estos últimos meses… porque hace meses jamás habría pensado que hablaba de mí. Todo esto se mezcla y crea algo en mi pecho, una pesadez que me fuerza a notar cada bombeo de mi corazón.

Pero la música se interrumpe abruptamente. Me descubro de pie con la vista fija en el suelo, y al levantarla, veo que ella me está mirando. Una fina capa de lágrimas hace brillar sus ojos verdes, pero desaparece tras un pestañeo.

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunta, carraspeando después.

La respuesta que surge en mi cabeza es muy distinta a la que le doy, irguiendo la espalda y recuperando un gesto más tranquilo al que debía tener:

-Me ha emocionado tu manera de cantar.

-Ya – dice, riéndose sin creerme.

-¿Y tú estás bien?

Esboza una sonrisa antes de responder:

-Me ha emocionado tu manera de emocionarte.

Sonrío un poco, un gesto en el que me acompaña. Cuando le digo que soy un nuevo miembro del club, me da una escueta bienvenida y dice que me ponga todo lo cómodo que pueda, que ella necesita seguir practicando. Vuelve a ello en cuanto me ve sentado en una de las sillas, sin saber bien qué hacer. Se encierra en sí misma y toca y canta de nuevo la misma canción, aunque esta vez de una manera quizás más controlada.

Pero lo entiendo. He entrado en algo que estaba fuera de mis límites, a un momento extrañamente íntimo. Esas lágrimas que ha conseguido tragar no han sido normales, como tampoco lo ha sido eso que he sentido. No es normal, simplemente, que pasen estas cosas.

Yo siempre he querido ser normal. No estoy hecho para aventuras ni complejidades, siempre he tratado de evitarlas y las pocas veces que me he visto en ellas, me ha parecido de lo más desagradable. Me conformo con poco, puede ser, con lo simple, con la tranquilidad de una tarde dando una vuelta, una sobremesa con mi familia viendo la tele, una noche hasta las tantas atrapado entre las páginas de cualquier libro…

Pero últimamente la vida ha decidido que esa tranquilidad no es para mí. Que todo ha de ser, de golpe y porque sí, raro, complejo, difícil. Que no me merezco la ansiada simpleza, que debo para recuperar con esfuerzo esa normalidad en la que he estado tan cómodo durante tanto tiempo.

Por eso, aunque esa misma curiosidad que me ha llevado a irrumpir tímidamente en algo que no tenía que ver conmigo me llena ahora de dudas sobre qué le pasaba a esta chica, decido ignorarlo. Yo ya tengo mis problemas y seguro que ella no necesita a nadie que la salve, como yo, como lo que canta: Somos los héroes de nuestras historias, y no necesitamos ser salvados.


	2. El silencio

El pelo rubio de Ino se desliza entre mis dedos mientras le hago una trenza. Nunca se me ha dado demasiado bien, pero ella me enseñó a hacerlas cuando teníamos unos seis años, una tarde como cualquier otra en la que nuestros padres decidieron salir y nos arrastraron con ellos. No nos llevábamos demasiado bien por entonces, pero aquel día fue distinto.

Estábamos en su casa, como ahora, en su cuarto, aburridos como nunca, y me dijo que le trenzara el pelo. Por entonces apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Le contesté que no sabía e insistió en enseñarme. A pesar de que me salieron unas trenzas chapuceras, a ella le gustaron y fue la primera vez que me sentí bien a su lado. Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde jugando a saber a qué y, cuando llegó la hora de irse, me enfadé con mis padres. "Siempre nos tenemos que ir cuando me lo estoy pasando mejor", les dije.

Me río al acordarme e Ino gira un poco la cabeza. Hasta ahora estábamos en silencio, pero le recuerdo aquello y se ríe también. Me alivia que lo haga, lleva desde que he llegado bastante seria y eso nunca es buena señal en ella. Quizás por eso, sin que me lo pidiera, he empezado a trenzarle el pelo.

-Era fácil por entonces, ¿verdad? – dice, abrazándose las rodillas – Todo era muy fácil.

-Qué me vas a contar.

-Bueno, al menos me alegro de que sigamos siendo amigos.

-Eso no va a cambiar.

-Bueno… nunca se sabe.

-Sé de donde viene esa duda, y no deberías pensar en ello.

-Como si tú no lo hicieras. Apuesto a que no dejas de darle vueltas, siempre tan introvertido.

-Es difícil controlar lo que se piensa.

-Pero al igual que yo no debería pensar en ello, tú tampoco – se aparta entonces, recostándose en su cama, mirando al techo. Yo apoyo la espalda contra la pared, sentado cerca de sus pies – Pero quizás sí deberíamos pensar, ¿no crees? Quizás lleguemos a alguna conclusión.

-No hay ninguna conclusión a la que llegar. Está todo muy claro.

-Qué enfadado estás.

La miro. Se ha incorporado un poco, apoyándose en sus antebrazos, y me mira con una sonrisa complacida. Creo haberlo dicho con el tono más neutro de la historia, pero ella me conoce hasta tal punto que me lee sin problemas, siempre. Es imposible hacerle creer lo que no es.

-Lo estoy – admito.

-Yo también, a veces – dice, recostándose de nuevo y apartando la vista de mí – Otras veces estoy profundamente triste. Y otras todavía me cuesta creerlo.

-El otro día…

Guardo silencio.

-¿Sí?

-No, da igual.

-Sasuke, por favor – se incorpora deprisa, sentándose a mi lado con las piernas cruzadas – Sabes que conmigo puedes hablar de lo que quieras.

-Bueno. El otro día soñé que estábamos juntos, y al despertarme… durante un instante creí que era así. Fue difícil darme cuenta que no, otra vez.

-Vaya… lo siento – dice, pasando el brazo por mis hombros – Te entiendo. Hay tardes muertas en las que espero sin cesar que me mande alguna de sus tonterías por el móvil.

-Ya, yo también.

Suspira, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro. El silencio nos atrapa. Creo que pensamos en prácticamente lo mismo. Es un silencio lleno, compartido. Apenas se oye algún coche pasar, las respiraciones, las risas lejanas de unos niños que estarán jugando en la calle… hasta que Ino suspira.

-Ah, joder… - dice, apartándose de mí.

La miro para descubrir que se limpia una lágrima, esbozando una sonrisa como si no pasara nada, como si aquello fuera una tontería, pero en cuanto nuestras miradas chocan y veo lo que intenta disimular, me acerco y la abrazo. Ella me aprieta contra sí, agarrando la camisa del uniforme, y llora en silencio. Acaricio con cuidado su pelo, cierro los ojos.

Es viernes por la tarde. La tradición de ir a su casa, o la mía, y pasar la tarde juntos se mantiene, pero pocas veces ha sido así. Normalmente jugábamos a algún videojuego, charlábamos de nuestras idioteces echándonos unas risas. Los últimos meses es todo más silencioso, más lento, más triste. Los videojuegos siguen ahí, y las risas… pero más escuetas.

Es viernes por la tarde. Ino llora en mi hombro y a mí me gustaría poder llorar en el suyo pero, a pesar de la ira y la tristeza, las lágrimas no aparecen en mis ojos. Así que los cierro, le susurro que todo estará bien, que estaremos bien, y espero a que se calme dejando que llore por ambos.

* * *

Me dejo caer en el sofá, aprovechando que Itachi está encerrado en su cuarto, mi madre tumbada en el sofá pequeño y mi padre en el sillón. Me estiro tranquilamente y después me tumbo. He llegado tarde a casa porque necesitaba estar un tiempo largo con Ino y acabo de cenar rápido en la cocina.

Mi madre, dueña y señora del mando desde que tengo memoria, busca cualquier programa de su agrado, que varían desde series sobre crimen hasta documentales de atunes. Nunca se sabe con qué nos sorprenderá cada noche, y aunque a veces conseguimos poner alguna de las películas que colecciona mi padre o algo similar que nos agrade a todos, generalmente nos conformamos con su elección. "Al menos dejadme ver la tele tranquila, para un ratito que tengo", suele decir.

-¿Cómo te va en el nuevo instituto? – pregunta de pronto mi padre.

-Bien – respondo, deprisa – La gente es simpática, estoy ya en un club... no lo sé, todo bien.

-¿Y qué tal esta tarde con Ino? – pregunta mi madre, bajando el volumen de la tele. No, por favor.

-Como siempre, con sus videojuegos.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, claro.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Está bien, mamá.

-¿Y tú estás bien? – pregunta mi padre, mirándome por encima de sus gafas.

Me tomo un segundo antes de contestar que sí, y su mirada salta a los ojos de mi madre. Muevo la cabeza para mirarla a ella justo para ver cómo la comunicación visual entre ambos termina y se vuelve a centrar en mí.

-Bueno – dice.

-Estoy bien, en serio – miento.

-Estás callado – dice ella, y me limito a levantar una ceja – Más que de costumbre.

-Quiero ocuparme de esto solo – digo, bajando la mirada – Por favor -. El silencio se impone de nuevo, quedando en el aire apenas el rumor de las voces que surgen de la televisión, y me veo obligado a añadir – Si necesito vuestra ayuda con algo, os avisaré, ¿está bien? Pero de momento necesito tiempo para mí.

Espero todavía mirando hacia abajo hasta que oigo subir el volumen de las voces de la televisión. Tomo aire para contener un suspiro y centro la vista en la pantalla.

Se enteraron, claro. ¿Cómo no iban a hacerlo? Si los padres de Ino se enteran, los míos también, aunque no fue cosa suya. Fue cosa mía. Intenté callarme y llevarlo solo, no quería a nadie lamentándose por mí ni su ayuda para algo tan ajeno a ellos en realidad, así que lo intenté, pero se dieron cuenta de que no era el de siempre. Me conocen demasiado bien, especialmente mi madre, y una noche hicieron algo parecido a lo que acaba de ocurrir. Un interrogatorio directo, aunque mucho más pesado y lento que este, del que sacaron todo lo que ocurría. Todo.

Poco después les dije que quería cambiarme de instituto y supieron a qué se debía y me dijeron que era una tontería, a estas alturas, que era mejor si me quedaba en el que estaba. Pero Ino y yo teníamos que intentarlo, y si uno se cambiaba… el otro iría detrás, se encargarían sus padres de convencer a los míos o viceversa…

Quizás tenían razón y estaba exagerando, quizás todo sería mejor si estuviéramos todavía en el instituto anterior y habríamos hablado y… No lo sé.

Da igual. Estoy… bien donde estoy.

Me quedo un rato más con ellos viendo la tele, comentando una serie estadounidense que comienza con una música de bajo, hasta que tras una serie de bostezos me digo que mejor acostarme. Les deseo las buenas noches a mis padres y subo a mi cuarto.

Una vez allí, el sueño desaparece. Siempre igual. Es acercarme a la cama y mi cuerpo, como respuesta, dice que todavía no es momento, que podemos hacer algo más hoy, rascar más energía y aferrarnos a las horas para hacer cosas tan productivas como ver algún vídeo por internet, las idioteces de la gente en redes sociales, quizás alguna serie… Al final, horas después de haber entrado en mi cuarto, paro entre las líneas de la novela de turno al notar los ojos secos. Vale, ahora sí. Es momento de dormir.

Dejo la novela en la mesilla de al lado de la cama y estoy a punto de apagar la lamparita cuando el manillar de mi puerta chirría, casi asustándome, y entra mi hermano apenas asomando la cabeza.

-Eh – susurra.

-¿Qué? – contesto en el mismo tono.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy de fiesta con Taylor Swift, ¿no me ves?

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta Taylor Swift?

-Yo qué sé, he dicho una famosa al azar. ¿Qué quieres?

-Sólo quiero saber cómo te va.

Tomo aire y le indico con el brazo que pase. Cierra la puerta a su espalda, se apoya en mi escritorio y me mira fijamente hasta que digo que me va bien. Entonces su gesto cambia del interés al cansancio, y dice que ha oído mi charla con papá y mamá. Suspiro sin poder evitarlo.

-¿No podéis dejarme tranquilo con mis cosas?

-Vamos, hombre.

-Mira… voy tirando, ¿vale? Y estaré bien… más delante. No sé cuándo, pero más adelante.

-Vale, bien.

-Bien.

-¿Y hoy con Ino qué tal?

Levanto las cejas y él mantiene su gesto serio, como si me preguntara realmente por mí, pero es incapaz de mantenerme la mirada cuando esbozo una media sonrisa.

-Haz la pregunta que quieres hacer, Itachi – le digo.

-¿Qué tal está ella?

-Como yo.

-Entiendo – guardamos silencio, yo observándole, él pensativo, hasta que camina hacia la puerta y, abriéndola un poco, añade – ¿Puedes decirle de mi parte que estoy aquí si lo necesita?

-Claro.

-Bien.


	3. El bloc de dibujo

Cuando llego al club, encuentro a la chica del pelo rosa sentada sobre una de las mesas, descalza, con esas medias que le llegan hasta debajo de las rodillas. Rasga con suavidad las cuerdas de una guitarra, concentrada, mientras canta apenas en susurros.

No la saludo, no quiero interrumpir, así que me limito a cerrar la puerta y sentarme en otra mesa frente a otro de los miembros de este club, que siempre está estudiando… o al menos lo aparenta. Juraría que a veces mira la hoja totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

- _Hey_ – me saluda, sin apartar la vista del libro de turno.

-Hola – contesto.

-Eras… Kiyoshi, ¿no?

-No.

-Fantástico – alza la mirada y se excusa – Se me olvidan los nombres de la gente a menudo.

-Bueno, tampoco es que yo me acuerde del tuyo.

-Shikamaru. ¿Tú qué?

-Sasuke.

-¿Cómo he podido decir Kiyoshi? – se pregunta, llevándose una mano a la frente – No se parece en nada, santo cielo.

-No tiene la menor importancia.

-Bueno, procuraré acordarme a partir de ahora – centra de nuevo la vista en el libro y añade – Y espero que tú te acuerdes del mío.

-Haré lo que pueda.

Saco las cosas de mi cartera, esparciéndolas por la mesa, y apenas llevo la mitad del primero de tantos ejercicios cuando Shikamaru vuelve a abrir la boca:

-Supongo que estás aquí porque Ten-ten te arrastró, como a todos.

-Básicamente.

-En realidad ella quería hacer un club de fotografía, pero acabó con esta mezcolanza entre manos – me explica, y levanto la vista del cuaderno para encontrar que mira por la ventana – Ahora no sabe ni qué objetivo tiene con este club, pero sigue empeñada en fundarlo de manera oficial – se rasca la nuca – Ella es así. Se propone algo y no para hasta que lo consigue, y me da la chapa mientras.

-¿Buenos amigos? – le pregunto, dejando el bolígrafo en la mesa y deslizándome después por la silla.

-Magníficos compañeros, diría yo – contesta, girando la cabeza hacia mí – Ten-ten es pura energía, yo soy todo pereza, así que me dedico a frenar sus locuras mientras ella consigue que haga algo con mi vida.

-Todo pereza pero siempre estudiando.

-No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, sólo lo intento.

Esbozo una media sonrisa y ambos volvemos a nuestras respectivas actividades acompañados por la melodía suave que toca la chica, que no se ha movido de donde está. Los minutos pasan rápidos, apenas me doy cuenta, hasta que Shikamaru dice que se va a casa. Miro la hora: vale, son casi las seis de la tarde, debería irme yo también.

Empiezo a recoger mis cosas mientras Shikamaru se va, y cuando me levanto descubro a la del pelo rosa tumbada en la mesa. Me limito a fruncir el ceño y estoy a punto de irme cuando dice:

-Deberíamos ser un club de variedades, simplemente. -. Cambia entonces su tono normal por uno digno de anuncio de teletienda - "¿No sabes a qué club unirte? ¡En el de variedades tienes la libertad de hacer lo que quieras!"

Me doy la vuelta para ver cómo se incorpora, sentándose de nuevo con las piernas cruzadas, la falda cayendo en el espacio entre las mismas, el pelo revuelto.

-¿Qué te parece? – me pregunta.

-Me parece bien, pero deberías decírselo a Ten-ten, no a mí.

-¿Y qué te parece lo que he tocado hoy?

-No sé… agradable.

-¿Podrías esperar un momento? – pregunta, cogiendo su guitarra de nuevo – No tardaré mucho.

-¿Vas a tocar para mí?

-Sólo para ver si te emocionas, y yo me emociono porque te emocionas, y nos ponemos igual de tontos que el otro día – dice, esbozando una sonrisilla mientras clava sus ojos verdes en los míos. Consigue hacerme sonreír un poco.

Me apoyo en una mesa frente a la suya. Este sitio está lleno de mesas y trastos, de polvo que flota en movimientos lentos, visible a contraluz por el sol que se cuela por las ventanas. La sombra de ella se proyecta hacia mí, sus manos se mueven por las cuerdas, su aliento agita con suavidad unos cabellos sueltos que se han deslizado desde detrás de su oreja a su rostro.

La canción es simple, agradable… todo lo parece de pronto, como si no hubiera nada más allá que el presente y esto, su imagen, mis pensamientos, el cuarto dejado, la única canción en el mundo ahora mismo.

Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así, que algo me resultaba tan agradable, tan absorbente. Las últimas veces fueron tan cercanas y distintas… aquellas pequeñas cosas, esos segundos de absoluta perfección. Como ahora, pero tan distinto. Tan absolutamente distinto.

La canción termina, sacándome del trance, las últimas notas sonando ralentizadas. Ella cierra los ojos, suspira y después me pregunta qué tal, un brillo de ilusión en su mirada. Contesto que me ha gustado, bastante de hecho, y sonríe antes de decir:

-La he compuesto yo. Sé que no es nada del otro mundo, todavía me queda mucho por aprender, en realidad no domino la guitarra ni en broma, pero… bueno, simplemente me alegro de que te guste.

-Suena verdaderamente bien.

-He compuesto cuatro más. No son muchas, pero mejor que nada.

-¿Y dónde dices que puedo comprar el disco?

Se ríe con suavidad y baja de la mesa, comenzando a recoger las cosas. Espero a que lo haga mientras observo sus movimientos precisos, apartando la mirada más tarde para fijarme en lo que se ve al otro lado de la ventana. Cuando por fin está lista, cargada con la cartera a punto de reventar y la guitarra, me avisa y comenzamos a recorrer los pasillos hasta la salida.

-Creo que no me he presentado. Soy Sakura – dice de pronto, y estoy a punto de presentarme cuando dice – Y tú eres Sasuke.

-Efectivamente.

-Estás en último curso, ¿verdad? -. Asiento con la cabeza – Yo debería estar ahí.

-¿Repitiendo?

-Así es -. Se encoge de hombros – Cosas que pasan. Al menos ahora el club de variedades de Ten-ten tiene un año más de vida asegurado.

Llegamos entonces a la puerta del instituto. Se ha levantado aire, las copas de los árboles se agitan y suenan, Sakura achina los ojos, pero no termina de despedirse o moverse. Se ha quedado quieta aquí, frente a mí, mirando a un lado.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a casa… - le digo, y entonces ella reacciona:

-Oye, si de verdad te ha gustado… este fin de semana… - se calla unos segundos que usa para tomar aire – Este fin de semana doy una especie de concierto, nada grande, apenas media horita. Vienen todos los del club. Podrías invitar a tu amiga también.

-¿Conoces a Ino? – pregunto, realmente sorprendido. Según sé, apenas ha puesto pie en el club éste. Está ocupada con el de danza moderna.

-No, pero Ten-ten es mi mejor amiga, me lo cuenta todo. ¿Vendrás?

-No sé la dirección.

-Eso no supone ningún problema.

Saca un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, toma mi mano y escribe el sitio, la fecha y la hora en la palma. Luego me dice que espera verme por allí y pone rumbo a su casa, o donde quiera que vaya. La imito, caminando sin prestar atención a la calle, sólo a mi mano pintada. No leo lo que hay escrito en ella, simplemente pienso en que hacía tiempo que nadie me pintarrajeaba la mano. Años, quizás. Creo saber quién fue el último.

* * *

Dibujar a alguien de memoria cuando apenas se le conoce es difícil. He tenido que taparle la cara con el pelo, pero ha quedado bien. Si sólo hubiese sacado el bloc ayer… el momento estaría mejor captado. Pero no quería romperlo, por mucho que ahora me arrepienta. Plasmar instantes que están guardados de mala manera en la memoria es complicado.

Me echo hacia atrás, mirando el dibujo desde lejos. Está bien, sí. Sakura está ahí con su guitarra, las motas de polvo en el aire, la sombra… y lo que apuntó en mi mano en una esquina, a modo de título, no lo sé.

Paso a láminas anteriores del bloc, muchas llenas de simples bocetos de paisajes, de gente, uno muy rápido de mis padres bailando en la cocina. Era por la mañana y oí sus risas atravesar las paredes de nuestra casa, algo de música también. Bajé lentamente la escalera y al verles de tan buen humor, siguiendo sin demasiado ritmo los pasos del baile de salón que fuera, subí deprisa a mi cuarto y volví, bloc y portaminas en mano, para dibujarles sin que se dieran cuenta. Tuve que ir deprisa, pero mereció la pena. Las sonrisas en sus rostros trazados me recuerdan a las reales y se transmiten a mi gesto.

Paso la lámina y encuentro un dibujo terminado que preferiría no haber visto, pero ya es tarde para eso. Lo observo. Debería dejar de dibujar instantes de mi vida, porque ahora recuerdo éste con total nitidez, recuerdo cómo su gesto cambió de la frustración por cierto ejercicio de matemáticas a la calma cuando acaricié con cariño su mano, cómo cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Cierro el bloc y miro mi mano. A pesar de haberme duchado y lavado las manos varias veces, lo que escribió Sakura sigue ahí. Más difuminado, cerca de borrarse, pero está ahí.

A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado y todo lo que he tocado, el tacto de su piel sigue en la mía. Más lejano, quizás, pero está ahí. A veces quiero que desaparezca para siempre y otras quiero conservarlo, como tantas otras cosas.

Me paso esa misma mano por el pelo, echándolo hacia atrás mientras me reclino en la silla. No quiero pensar ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado ni cuánto pasará hasta que recordar cosas así sea algo bonito, algo que me alegre de haber vivido.


	4. Los ilusos

-No me tiréis demasiadas hortalizas, por favor. Puedo echar la ropa a la lavadora, pero no la guitarra.

La gente del pub se ríe, algunos sentados en mesas, otros apoyados en la barra, ante el comentario de Sakura. Yo estoy con toda la gente del club e Ino, que está sentada a mi lado y parece realmente expectante, con los brazos cruzados apoyados sobre la mesa y el torso inclinado hacia delante, aunque no más que Ten-ten, que es incapaz de dejar las piernas quietas. Está más nerviosa que la propia Sakura, que está a punto de comenzar su… podríamos llamarlo concierto, supongo.

Al parecer va a intercalar sus canciones originales con versiones de otras más conocidas, o eso me ha dicho Ten-ten mientras esperábamos a que empezara, entre otras cosas, como que no es la primera vez que toca aquí o que le gustan mucho las películas de acción. A ella, no a Sakura, aunque ya no lo tengo tan claro. Me ha dicho tantas cosas que ya casi no sé qué me ha dicho.

Sakura rasga las cuerdas de su guitarra y tras unos cuantos acordes, comienza a cantar: su voz tiembla al principio, pero los minutos y las canciones avanzan y la firmeza llega a su garganta, llenando de matices las notas a las que llega sin problema, tanto graves como agudas, su rostro arrugándose cuando acierta en las más altas, y relajándose en los tonos suaves que acompasan sin problemas con el sonido acústico de su guitarra. Tampoco es que yo sea un experto en música, pero me parece que transmite lo que quiere y eso, supongo, está bien.

-Tiene una voz preciosa – me susurra Ino.

-¿Verdad que sí? – dice Ten-ten antes de que me dé tiempo a responder. Al parecer tiene oídos en todas partes – Va a llegar lejísimos.

-¿Quiere ser cantante o algo así? – pregunto.

-Cantautora. Quiere serlo y va a serlo – responde Shikamaru con firmeza, aunque al instante cambia el tono a uno más relajado – O eso dice ella. A mí de pensarlo me da pereza.

-A ti todo te da pereza – le espeta Ten-ten.

-Tú sobre todo.

-Si en realidad te gusta que te arrastre a mis cosas.

-Lo que me gusta es pararte los pies, no te confundas.

Miro a Ino por el rabillo del ojo, que se ríe, y pronto volvemos al silencio. Bebo un trago de mi refresco sin gas mientras miro a Sakura. Apenas levanta la vista del mástil de la guitarra, pero cuando lo hace es para mirar a Ten-ten, que responde de alguna manera, sea asintiendo con la cabeza, sonriendo o apenas agitando el puño frente a ella.

La última canción termina poco después, aplaudimos, Sakura da las gracias e informa de su canal de Youtube, donde sube sus canciones y otras versiones además de las que ha tocado aquí. Después de ella suben un par de chicos que parecen dispuestos a arrasar con el local, llenos de una actitud segura reforzada por sus chaquetas de cuero, su guitarra eléctrica y su bajo.

Sakura, después de acercarse a la barra para hablar con el que parece el dueño, viene a nuestra mesa y se sienta con aire cansado llevando un vaso de agua sin hielo en la mano.

-¿Qué tal? – pregunta, los ojos llenos de ilusión y la frente un tanto brillante.

-¡Es-pec-ta-cu-lar! – exclama enseguida Ten-ten, abrazándola, casi colgándose de sus hombros. El agua se agita en el vaso - ¡Eres increíble! Prométeme que cuando seas súper famosa me regalarás entradas para ir a todos tus conciertos.

-Y en zona VIP, claro – le responde Sakura, y luego nos mira al resto, expectante.

-Has estado tan bien como siempre – dice Shikamaru, y enseguida Ino se lanza a comentar también:

-Tenía muchas ganas de venir, hacía tiempo desde el último concierto al que fui, y ahora tengo ganas de ir a todos los que des.

-Me voy a poner roja como sigáis halagándome tanto, pero gracias.

Las dos se sonríen mutuamente, y yo estoy a punto de decirle que también me ha gustado, pero Ten-ten comienza una retahíla sobre cómo y por qué se merece todos los halagos que puedan darle, que va a ser famosísima, que puede hacer todo lo que se proponga… y al final me decido a escuchar, mirando los gestos de una Sakura a ratos bromista con respecto a la que será su propia fama, a ratos en exceso halagada, y una Ten-ten que la agarra de los hombros y estira la mano frente a sí, como mostrando un futuro que nos describe a todos pero que sólo ella ve, y luego se defiende del cinismo de Shikamaru. Ino se ríe e interviene en ocasiones, y de cuando en cuando, al darle un trago a su refresco, me lanza una mirada que sólo yo podría entender. Una mirada que cambia la sonrisa apacible de mi rostro por una más amplia, una de ganas de reír que contengo mientras escalan por mi garganta.

Nos quedamos un rato más en el pub, charlando tranquilamente, escuchando a más gente. Acabo riéndome con los comentarios y tonterías de mis nuevos compañeros, sus anécdotas, como no hacía desde hace tiempo. La alegría llena mi pecho cuando salimos a la calle.

Ino y Ten-ten se van por un lado, dirección a sus casas, el resto por el otro. Shikamaru nos abandona a medio camino para subirse a un autobús, y Sakura me pregunta si me importa acompañarla hasta su edificio, que está cerca. Nos ponemos en marcha, caminando en un silencio que busco rellenar con cualquier cosa hasta que encuentro la ideal:

-Lo has hecho muy bien antes – le digo, y su reacción inmediata es suspirar con alivio:

-Menos mal, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haberte invitado.

La miro y descubro sus ojos ya fijos en mi rostro. Me limito a levantar las cejas, se ríe. Soy consciente de que era una broma, pero la sensación de que es extrañamente exigente pasa por mi cabeza y se mantiene hasta que llegamos a su portal, donde se despide de mí con la mano como la última vez, agradeciéndome que haya ido a escucharla, pero cuando le respondo que gracias a ella por invitarme se queda mirándome fijamente y me pregunta:

-¿Crees que soy una ilusa?

-¿Por qué iba a creer eso?

-Porque quiero ser cantante.

-Creo que está bien tener sueños.

-¿Tú tienes alguno?

Sonrío, apartando la mirada.

-Alguno tengo, sí, pero todos tan mediocres que no creo que merezca la pena mencionarlos.

-Oh, vamos – dice ella, golpeándome sin fuerza en el brazo.

-No sé, yo… quiero vivir tranquilamente, sólo eso.

-Bueno, eso sí que es de ser iluso -. Nos reímos – Pero, ¿a qué te quieres dedicar? -. Me encojo de hombros - ¿No lo sabes o qué?

-Es sólo que me da igual. Mientras me deje tiempo para mis cosas, me da igual.

-Curioso.

Guardamos silencio hasta que ella vuelve a despedirse, esta vez definitivamente. Me quedo mirando cómo entra al portal y después me doy la vuelta. Probablemente hoy también cene solo, y probablemente también sean fideos instantáneos, y mis padres me miraran con mala cara mientras Itachi pone los ojos en blanco. Pero habrá merecido la pena. Sin duda ha sido una buena tarde-noche.

* * *

El móvil vibra en la mesilla, sacándome de las líneas de la novela negra que tengo entre manos, abriendo grietas tal como lo haría un terremoto en todo lo imaginado. Le doy la vuelta al libro, apoyándolo en mis piernas por la página en la que estaba, pero al ver de quién es el mensaje siento mis labios torcerse en una mueca.

Sólo dice que lo siente y que por favor, quedemos para hablar, que deje de ignorar los pocos mensajes que me manda, que deje de dar negativas las pocas veces que contesto. Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, no todavía. Si pensar en ella me duele y pensar en lo que hizo es desgarrarme, verla en persona supondría que me desmoronara en un efecto dominó. Si tenemos que hablar será cuando esté mejor, cuando sepa que puedo enfrentarme a ello, no ahora.

Sin embargo, decido contestar: "Aún no. Dame más tiempo". Su respuesta llega casi al instante: "A más tiempo pase, peor será". Tan directa como siempre. "No tiene por qué. Buenas noches", me limito a responder. Espero por si acaso tiene algo más que decir, pero no es así.

Dejo el móvil donde estaba mientras suspiro, retomo la novela buscando reconstruir lo que había en mi cabeza y así no pensar, pero me resulta imposible. Doblo la esquina de la página en la que me he quedado, me tumbo del todo en la cama, miro al techo… y acabo por llevarme las manos a la cabeza, llena de palabras que me niegan el silencio.

Sé que deberíamos quedar, hablar, aclararlo todo. Sé que a más tiempo pase más difícil será en realidad, que quizás ese mismo día, cuando quiso explicármelo, habría sido buen momento para escuchar; que probablemente la decisión de cambiarme de instituto con Ino no ha sido la mejor… pero siempre que manda un mensaje, siempre que recuerdo cualquier cosa suya, siempre que pienso en la última vez que la vi... siento como si me hurgaran por dentro buscando revolverme las entrañas para encajar entre mis costillas esa sensación triste, pesada, inmensa.

Como ahora. Me dan ganas de quedarme en esta cama hasta que el peso desaparezca, pero soy consciente de aquí sólo crecerá más. Por eso mañana me levantaré cuando suene la alarma, aunque me cueste, y seguiré adelante con todo. No queda otra.

Apago la luz y me acurruco bajo las sábanas. Recuerdo a Ino llorando el otro día, sus sollozos contra mi hombro, y creo que podría decirle algo ahora. Es tarde, pero probablemente estará despierta. Podría contarle mis dudas, saber si ella también tiene ese peso en el pecho, sentirme un poco, no lo sé, acompañado, comprendido, aliviado quizás.

Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Para preocuparla, para que se sienta mal? Prefiero que no, no de momento. Tampoco estoy tan mal, por mucho que no pueda acallar mis pensamientos.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Bueno! Gracias a **RocioFri** ahora sé cómo y dónde colocar estas notas, así que allá va la primera.

Antes de nada, gracias mil a **RocioFri** , **G. Spica** y **Proxy57** por sus comentarios ^^ Los comentarios siempre me animan a seguir y me encanta saber las impresiones que generan mis historias, así que esperaré los vuestros de nuevo, ¡y también de los que aún no comentéis! No tengáis miedo, soy una muchacha simpática xD

Por otra parte, quise subir capítulo ayer, pero no paraba de darme error la página, así que lo subí hoy. Hablando de esto, sabed que actualizaré una o dos veces por semana, dependiendo de lo ocupada que esté. Así, **subiré capítulo todos los martes** , o en su defecto los miércoles si el martes me resultaba imposible (vamos, como en esta ocasión), y en caso de haber segunda actualización esa semana, será los viernes. Así que ya sabéis: ¡atención martes y viernes!

Finalmente, preparaos porque vienen curvas dentro de poco. DE MUY POCO. Creo sinceramente que lo que está a punto de pasar os va a dejar un poco, como se dice por mi tierra, con el culo torcido (con la boca abierta, vaya xD).

P **or cierto, si os interesan las canciones que toca Sakura** , podéis buscarlas, están todas en Youtube. También podéis imaginar que toca alguna que os guste a vosotros, pero **por si acaso aquí os dejo aquí una breve lista de las que yo imagino que toca** :

-La que toca en el piano en el primer capítulo, y de la que saco yo el título para la historia, es _Hero_ de Regina Spektor.  
-Las de otros capítulos inclusive éste son: _Santa Monica Dream_ de Agnus & Julia, _Youth_ de Daughter (en general cualquiera de Daughter pero esa en concreto), _Meet me in the woods_ de Lord Huron, _We might be dead by tomorrow_ de Soko... vamos, mucho indie.

En fin, ya dejo de escribir, que me enrollo xD

¡Un abrazo! Y muchas gracias por comentar y leer.

 _Misora_


	5. Los de siempre

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito, que se marcarán entre corchetes. Si eres sensible a ese tipo de contenido, salta la parte entre corchetes. En la Nota de la autora al final del capítulo habrá una breve explicación para aquellos que no quieran leer esta clase de contenido._

* * *

Ino se ríe a carcajadas, sin temor a hacer demasiado ruido, y yo la acompaño más silencioso, aunque no hay nadie a quien molestar. Sus padres están fuera y no volverán hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Me quedaría a dormir como cuando éramos pequeños, pero ya no lo somos, y sería extraño. A veces me pregunto cuándo rompimos la barrera de la niñez.

Pero le doy un mordisco al croissant que hemos comprado de camino aquí. Un croissant para mí, un donuts de azúcar para ella. Siempre lo mismo, y qué bien sienta. Lo cierto es que lo mejor de los viernes no es que empiece el fin de semana, sino pasar la tarde con Ino, tranquilamente, a nuestras cosas.

- _Uhm_ – dice ella entonces.

La miro y descubro sus mejillas abultadas por el mordisco que le ha dado al donuts. Se ríe, tapándose la boca con la mano, y me hace reír a mí también. Tengo que tener cuidado para no escupir trozos masticados a medias.

Después de tragar ambos, me dice por fin en tono tranquilo, como si no le importara:

-Me mandó un mensaje hace cosa de una semana. Que quería hablar.

-Ya, a mí también.

-Obviamente.

-¿Tú qué has respondido?

-No he respondido, ¿tú sí?

-Le dije que necesitaba más tiempo.

-Menos mal, no quiero hablar nada todavía, y tendría que ir contigo. Supongo que tú tampoco quieres hablar -. Asiento y enseguida comienzo a decir:

-Oye, ¿crees que…? - me callo, pero Ino levanta las cejas y asiente, animándome a seguir – ¿Crees que hicimos bien cambiándonos de instituto?

-No lo sé, pero ya es tarde para cambiarse de nuevo.

-Te veo muy pragmática esta tarde.

-Es sólo que estoy cansada de llorar y estar triste – dice, soltándose la coleta, y veo que abre la boca para seguir hablando, pero se mantiene en silencio.

-Pero lo estás – respondo, apoyando la espalda en la puerta de su armario. Se limita a levantarse del suelo, yo desvío la mirada – Bueno, es normal que lo estés, que lo estemos, y no deberíamos forzarnos a-

Enmudezco al notar que Ino me acaricia la mejilla. Vuelvo la vista a ella para encontrar que está cerca, bastante cerca de mí, de una manera que nunca ha estado. Hay algo de pena en su gesto si me mira a los ojos, pero un matiz distinto cuando baja la vista a mis labios. No sé cómo interpretarlo, pero me limito a posar mi mano sobre la suya, agarrándola sin fuerza para bajarla, provocando que ella se aparte con una media sonrisa triste y diga:

-Oh, dios, lo siento -. Se echa la melena hacia un lado, sin saber adónde mirar – Estoy triste, sí, aunque intente no estarlo. Estoy triste y enfadada, desesperada por no estarlo. Sólo me gustaría, yo qué sé, no pensar. Durante un rato, no pensar.

La miro, de pie en medio de su cuarto, la vista fija en la única ventana, un músculo tenso en su cuello. Entiendo lo que dice, entiendo lo que ha intentado, y por eso se me acelera el corazón cuando, lleno de todo lo que ha dicho y vacío de razón, despego la espalda del armario y le digo:

-¿Sabes qué? -. Dirige la vista a mis ojos – Yo también necesito dejar de pensar.

[Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos como nunca lo hemos hecho, hasta que esa tensión en su cuello desaparece, rompiendo con toda la que ocupaba el cuarto. Da un par de pasos hacia mí y, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, me besa. Respondo de inmediato, perdiéndome en la suavidad de sus labios, en la curva de su cintura cuando paso las manos, en sus dedos colándose bajo mi jersey, quitándomelo después, lanzándose al instante a desabrochar mi camisa.

Desabrocho también la suya, me separo de sus labios para morder su cuello. El gemido que sale de su garganta acelera mis movimientos, terminando con su camisa y bajando las manos por su cadera: la agarro, giramos, pronto se apoya en su escritorio. Sube una pierna enrollándola en mi muslo, paso la mano por el suyo, y termino de perder la poca razón que quedara en mí cuando siento que sus medias terminan a pocos centímetros de su entrepierna, apretando su piel firme.

Toco entonces por encima de la ropa interior, suspira en mis labios, y me sorprende cuando en pocos movimientos desabrocha mi cinturón, mis pantalones, y mete la mano directamente. La firmeza con que me toca me lleva a apoyar la frente en su hombro. Cada uno de sus movimientos provoca descargas de placer y me dejo llevar por ello, por ella, absolutamente. Por eso cuando me aparta, casi empujándome a su cama, me dejo caer sobre las sábanas.

Sin quitarse la falda ni las medias, veo cómo baja las bragas por sus piernas. Yo me quito todo de cintura para abajo, deprisa, y ella me pasa un preservativo que me pongo casi igual de rápido, con la misma ansia conque ella separa las piernas sobre mi cadera y se sienta. Se me abre la boca al notar su calor, su estrechez envolviéndome, y se me escapa un gemido cuando empieza a moverse, de abajo arriba al principio, como acostumbrándose a mí, en movimientos suaves de cadera después.

La observo disfrutar mientras yo también lo hago: sus cabellos rubios cubren en parte su rostro, pero los aparta con las manos; el tirante del sujetador se ha caído por su hombro, y gimotea y suspira, me mira de cuando en cuando.

Entonces se humedece la primera falange de sus dedos índice y corazón sin apartar su mirada cristalina de mis ojos, baja la mano entre sus piernas y empieza a tocarse mientras se mueve en un vaivén suave de delante hacia atrás. Noto cómo su placer se incrementa por su gesto, las reacciones de su cuerpo, el momento en que se estremece según acaricio su cuello apenas con las yemas de los dedos y bajo, lentamente, hasta su cadera.

Se reclina sobre mí, muerdo su cuello. Sus gemidos y suspiros llenan mis oídos como el placer mi cuerpo hasta que se queda quieta de golpe, silenciosa, tensa, espasmos cortos en sus caderas que se traducen en descargas breves de placer para mí. Dice algo que no llego a entender y, cuando siento su cuerpo relajarse, la agarro y echo a un lado, quedándome encima.

Comienzo a moverme, notando su piel bajo la mía, sus manos en mi espalda, sus labios besando mi hombro, más placer a cada instante. Rodea mi cadera con las piernas y me empuja con los talones, aguanto el gemido en la garganta al notarme tan dentro.

Levanto la cabeza para mirarla a la cara, apoyándome en mis antebrazos. Nuestros alientos chocan mientras sigo moviéndome, esta vez con más fuerza, llegando tan profundo como puedo. Resulta fácil por lo encendida que está, tan húmeda y suave, su piel suave y ardiente, sus manos tomando de nuevo mi cara y sus labios sobre los míos.

Los gemidos se vuelven incontenibles poco después, cuando cada movimiento es un golpe de placer y siento que me aprieta aun más que antes, si cabe, algo acumulándose dentro de mí, cierta presión que me lleva a acelerar. Ella lo nota y me muerde el cuello, noto mis músculos tensarse, pero es cuando me susurra que lo haga, que me venga, que quiere notarme y verme llegar, inundando así mis oídos de sus palabras ardientes, cuando me dejo llevar completamente y todo se libera. Cada instante es una fuga de placer que me llena, nada más existe, hasta que llega una ola de calma que relaja mi cuerpo.]

Me descubro casi tendido sobre Ino, jadeante, y oyéndola respirar a mi lado. Me incorporo, una mirada intensa que cruzamos hasta que salgo de ella con cuidado. Después camino al baño, tiro el preservativo, y de pronto me encuentro con mi imagen en el espejo: tengo el pelo desordenado y la frente brillante, y en mis ojos veo una oscuridad familiar pero que me provoca un vértigo cuando parece preguntarme qué he hecho, qué acabo de hacer, y por qué sabía que no podía quedarme a dormir esta noche. Agacho la cabeza y me decido a volver al cuarto de Ino antes de que más dudas me invadan la cabeza:

-Seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? – dice al oírme entrar, todavía tendida en la cama a medio vestir – Aunque hayamos…

-No lo dudes – contesto, sentándome a su lado, pero la incertidumbre ya quiere ocupar el tono de mi voz. Se gira hacia mí, acurrucada, y le coloco algunos cabellos tras la oreja – Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido jamás -. No sé si le digo eso para tranquilizarla a ella o para tranquilizarme a mí.

-Estamos mal de la cabeza, Sasuke. Estamos bien jodidos. Los amigos no hacen estas cosas.

-Estamos bien jodidos y por eso hacemos estas cosas.

Se incorpora, apoya durante un par de segundos la cabeza en mi hombro y me dice que va a ducharse, que luego puedo hacerlo yo si quiero. Y claro que quiero. Estoy sudado y no puedo llegar a casa con nada que haga sospechar a mis padres, ni a Itachi, además de que hay una sensación singular sobre mi piel, en los lugares donde Ino me ha besado y mordido, en las yemas de mis dedos, una sensación pegajosa que no sé si quiero quitarme de encima cuanto antes o disfrutar un rato más... Ha estado bien hacer esto, juraría que ambos lo hemos disfrutado, pero… pero a la vez… ha sido tan extraño.

Me recuesto sobre la cama revuelta. Ha sido extraño, sí, pero dios, cómo necesitaba algo así.

* * *

Las clases pasan despacio hoy, quizás porque no consigo prestar atención. Lo que hay al otro lado de la ventana me llama demasiado, como si lo que ocurriera dentro del aula no tuviera ni la más mínima importancia en comparación con, a saber, las copas de los árboles agitándose, las nubes atravesando de lado a lado con una lentitud pasmosa el pedazo de cielo que veo, ese coche que se salta el semáforo, un hombre pegado a su teléfono móvil.

En realidad evito girar la cabeza hacia Ino. No hemos hablado desde el viernes y sinceramente, no sé ni qué decir. No sé si ahora con un "menuda mierda de lunes" nos vale, o me vale. Todos estos años siendo amigos parecen temblar, frágiles cual castillo de arena cercano a la orilla.

El timbre suena, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y veo que la gente recoge. Supongo que ya es hora de irse. Los imito y estoy a punto de levantarme cuando Ino se planta frente a mí, coge la silla de Ten-ten y se sienta a mi lado, mirándome con seriedad.

-Deja de evitarme – me dice.

-Tampoco es que tú te hayas acercado – contesto.

-Oh, no, para nada he querido saludarte en el descanso y te has puesto a hablar con Ten-ten al verme.

Cruza los brazos y me mira fijamente, escéptica. Termino de recoger mientras la gente se marcha del aula, y estamos prácticamente solos cuando se acerca a mí, me pone la mano en el hombro y dice:

-Está bien, ¿vale? No tienes que preocuparte.

-Pero… - me acerco un poco a ella, hablando casi en susurros – Es como si hubiéramos pasado una barrera, ¿entiendes? Una que no deberíamos haber pasado. Un límite irrompible.

-Pues está roto – contesta, y esboza una sonrisa cargada de empatía – Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Sigamos como siempre, por favor.

-¿Pero somos los de siempre?

-Yo sí, ¿tú lo eres?

-Supongo.

Suspiro y me echo hacia atrás, ya no hay nadie en la clase.

-Es lo que dijiste, Sasuke – dice ella, relajando la postura y con la vista perdida en alguna de las ventanas a mi espalda – Estamos jodidos y por eso lo hicimos, no pasa nada.

-Sólo creo que las cosas se vuelven una pelota cada vez más grande -. Me mira como buscando explicaciones – Últimamente todo es lo contrario a sencillo. A cada día que pasa es como si todo se acumulara, cada decisión que tomo, las cosas que se escapan de mis manos, y… y no sé ya qué pensar, ni qué hacer.

-Ya…

Se levanta, colocando la silla en su respectivo pupitre, y aprovecho para levantarme también. Agarro la cartera, ella va a su mesa, recoge, la espero. Está guardando el estuche en su bandolera cuando dice:

-Yo he decidido fluir, ¿sabes? Dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y moverme en consecuencia.

-No sé si yo puedo hacer eso.

-Yo tampoco – se da la vuelta y se encoge de hombros – Pero tengo que intentarlo.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Antes de nada, **para aquellos que no hayan leído el contenido explícito y quieran saber qué pasa** : en resumidas cuentas, Ino y Sasuke, como se entiende de la conversación que han tenido antes de hacer nada, deciden refugiarse en el sexo para escapar de su dolor, y durante los corchetes se narra una escena de sexo explícito rápido y alejado de romanticismos.

DICHO ESTO, **ya avisé de que en este capítulo pasaría algo inesperado**. Esa escena ha sido lo inesperado XDDD "PERO MISORA ESTO TENÍA PINTA DE SASUSAKU". Si, SÍ, YA LO SÉ, y no va a dejar de ser así, confiad en mí. Como bien habréis visto dentro del propio capítulo y como he explicado en el párrafo anterior, este momento es un encuentro muy físico, muy para alejarse de unos sentimientos que los atormentan a ambos y que a la vez los conectan.

En fin iba a poner más aclaraciones pero lo único que puedo decir es que **dentro de mi plan para esta historia todo tiene su por qué**. Soy una autora sesuda con mis personajes y mis historias. Como me decían en las clases de escritura: "Si pones un clavo, que sostenga algo". Espero que según vayamos avanzando todos con la historia sintáis que efectivamente es completa y redonda, y si no es así, pues será por mi culpa muy probablemente xD

Por otra parte, os habréis dado cuenta que no soy nada tímida en lo que a describir relaciones sexuales se refiere. Desde siempre me ha gustado leerlas pero también escribirlas, más que nada porque creo que es un factor más del ser humano y por tanto de los personajes, y el sexo puede decir cosas de ellos.

BUENO QUE ME ESTOY ENROLLANDO CUAL PERSIANA.

Muchísimas gracias a **RocioFri** , **Proxy57** , **G. Spica** y **Hanny Bell** por vuestros comentarios ^^ **Me animáis muchísimo a seguir** y espero con muchas ansias leer vuestras impresiones de lo que acaba de pasar en este capítulo. Santo cielo, me lo estoy pasando muy bien, JOJOOJJO.

También gracias a todos aquellos que leéis, aunque no comentéis (¡aunque os animo mucho a ello! Me encanta recibir reviews).

En fin, no hay mucho más que decir a parte de: ¡Un abrazo! Y hasta el martes.

 _Misora._


	6. Los preocupados

Cuando abro la puerta del club, encuentro a Sakura sola, bailoteando con el móvil en la mano, el cable de los auriculares moviéndose con ella. Tiene los ojos cerrados y canturrea, concentrada. Cierro la puerta con cuidado y me voy a una mesa cualquiera, sentándome de espaldas a donde está, no quiero molestarla ni que me pille mirando. Sería siniestro para ella, e incómodo para ambos.

Saco el bloc de dibujo y voy copiando el edificio que se ve desde la ventana. Según los trazos aparecen sobre el papel y se desgasta la mina del lápiz, las esquinas de la goma, noto mis hombros relajarse. Tampoco estaba particularmente estresado, pero los pocos nervios que se habían acumulado en mis músculos a lo largo del día desaparecen a cada movimiento de muñeca. Quizás por eso le tomé el gusto a dibujar.

De pronto oigo un grito ahogado seguido de un golpe, una silla que se cae después. Me giro y veo a Sakura tirada en el suelo, junto con su móvil y sus auriculares. Se queja en apenas un gruñido.

-¿Estás bien? – le digo, apoyando el brazo en el respaldo de mi silla.

-Me duele la rodilla – contesta mientras se sienta en el suelo, revisándose las piernas, y pronto su rodilla derecha empieza a sangrar – Joder… Sasuke, creo que hay un botiquín en uno de estos armarios, ¿puedes buscarlo?

Mi respuesta es levantarme y buscar con rapidez, abriendo puertas, cajones, cerrándolos después, hasta que doy con una caja metálica, blanca. Me acerco a Sakura, arrodillándome a su lado, y abro el botiquín. Está casi vacío.

-Me temo que sólo hay un poco de alcohol y algodón – le digo.

-Bueno, habrá que conformarse.

Rompe un pedazo de algodón y lo empapa de alcohol con cuidado, para luego limpiarse la herida arrugando la cara y quejándose de vez en cuando.

-Te la has liado buena – comento, mirando la sangre que no se decide en dejar de brotar en pequeños puntos rojos.

-Escuece una barbaridad – responde, volviendo a posar el algodón. Alzo la vista para ver sus ojos enrojecidos, hasta que de golpe lanza el algodón a un lado y dice – Es inútil, es inútil. Todo es inútil.

-Ve al baño a lavarte con agua y-

-No me refiero a eso – me interrumpe, su gesto quebrándose de golpe. Se abraza las piernas, escondiendo la cabeza tras ellas - ¿Puedes hacer como antes y dibujar y no mirarme, por favor?

-Pero…

Solloza, un movimiento brusco en sus hombros. No entiendo qué ocurre ni sé qué puedo hacer, pero no puedo volver a dibujar y hacer como que no está a mi espalda, llorando. ¿Quién podría hacer eso?

-Dime qué puedo hacer por ti, al menos.

-Nadie puede hacer nada – contesta, para luego abrazarse con más fuerza, sus nudillos marcados bajo la piel – Parece que… sale mal… - suspira, como intentando controlar su respiración – Todo sale mal últimamente.

-Tu concierto salió bien.

-Una excepción.

Levanta la cabeza, mira a un lado, y después se incorpora, recogiendo el alcohol y el algodón también. Dice que va al baño a limpiarse la cara y la herida, que luego vuelve. Yo me limito a volver a mi asiento, ahora incapaz de retomar el dibujo del edificio. Procuro prestar atención a sus líneas y las sombras que se proyectan sobre los ladrillos, pero la imagen del contraste entre los iris verdes de Sakura contra sus ojos enrojecidos, llenos de venas finas en un extremo y otro, no se aparta de mi cabeza, se superpone una y otra vez al edificio.

-Perdona – dice cuando vuelve, un algodón pegado a su rodilla con un poco de esparadrapo – Estoy pasando por un mal momento, y se me ha juntado todo de golpe, y…

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones, no pasa nada.

-No mientas, seguro que te he incomodado.

-De verdad, no pasa nada. Lo entiendo.

-¿Lo entiendes?

Asiento con la cabeza y ella me mira achinando los ojos, para después dejar el botiquín donde estaba, con lo poco que tenía dentro. Tomo aire, silencioso, y cojo el lápiz dispuesto a seguir con el dibujo éste, aunque no me apetece demasiado. Sin embargo, oigo los pasos de Sakura acercarse. Pronto aparece a mi lado. Se sube a la mesa frente a mí, apartando el bloc a un lado, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Levanto la vista para ver cómo apoya los codos en las rodillas, la cabeza en los puños, y me pregunta:

-¿Qué entiendes?

Tengo que tomar aire de nuevo, haciendo exactamente el mismo ruido que antes.

-Entiendo que todos pasamos por momentos difíciles y que en ocasiones las cosas se acumulan y por la más mínima tontería se desbordan – le explico, esperando que sea suficiente, pero ella guarda silencio y su mirada es tan inquisitiva que abro la boca de nuevo – Entiendo que has llorado porque te pasa algo, y como lo entiendo, no me ha incomodado. Más bien… más bien me preocupa.

-Soy una extraña para ti.

-Eres mi compañera, un miembro más del club.

-Y ya por eso te preocupas por mí, ¿no? Anda ya – contesta, desviando la mirada con una sonrisa irónica en los labios, un gesto que crispa mis nervios.

Agarro el bloc, paso unas pocas láminas atrás hasta el dibujo que hice de ella cuando me enseñó la canción que había compuesto y lo giro hacia ella. Abre los ojos con sorpresa mientras digo:

-Eres el único momento de simpleza y tranquilidad de las últimas semanas, puede que los últimos meses.

Sakura me mira un instante, luego toma el bloc con cuidado entre sus dedos delgados y observa el dibujo detenidamente. Un silencio extraño se instala entre nosotros hasta que dice:

-Lo cierto es que… yo también me preocupé por ti cuando te vi por primera vez, ya sabes, cuando el piano… - levanta un instante la cabeza para mirarme – Ahora estás tranquilo, pero entonces…

-Como tú ahora.

-Realmente lo entiendes.

-Claro que lo hago.

De pronto una luz me ciega un instante. Giro la cabeza hacia donde ha venido y veo a Ten-ten con una cámara entre manos. Se la aparta de la cara y nos mira como arrepentida, aunque se nota a leguas que no lo está en realidad.

-Vaya, lo del flash no estaba previsto… - dice.

Sakura se baja de la mesa y se acerca a ella corriendo, diciendo que le deje ver la foto. Las dos empiezan a corretear por la sala, una persiguiendo a la otra, peleándose por la cámara de cuando en cuando. Yo me decido a recoger mis cosas e irme a casa. No me apetece estar más por aquí.

Me despido de ellas justo cuando Sakura consigue ver la fotografía. Ten-ten se despide, efusiva, la otra no. Esta chica bien es absoluta distancia, bien es pura cercanía, como si no hubiera un punto medio o, simplemente, un camino que recorrer entre ambas.

* * *

-¿Ya has pensado qué vas a estudiar en la universidad cuando termines el instituto? – me pregunta mi padre de golpe mientras cenamos.

-¿Cuáles eran las opciones? – pregunto – Ah, ya, empresariales o empresariales. Y también empresariales. O administración y dirección de empresas, que me hace tanta ilusión como empresariales.

Mi hermano se ríe mientras yo me llevo un poco más de arroz con curry a la boca. Espero la respuesta de mis padres ante la ironía, y ante las risas de Itachi, que estuvo en las mismas que yo, pero lo cierto es que lo he dicho sin mala intención. No me importa estudiar eso, al contrario que a él.

-Simplemente me gustaría que trabajaras en mi empresa – dice mi padre por fin.

-Y a mí me parece bien – contesto – Estaba bromeando, pero sí, todavía no he decidido entre la una o la otra. Lo cierto es que me da bastante lo mismo.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así? – me pregunta mi hermano – Dios, la de peleas que tuve yo para que me dejaran estudiar farmacia, y a ti te importa una mierda.

-No seas malhablado – le regaña mi madre, y él agacha la cabeza.

-Sólo digo que no entiendo esa pasividad.

-La empresa de papá está bien.

-Siquiera _es_ de papá.

-Bueno, casi – contesto, para darle después un trago al vaso de agua – Además, ya conozco a sus compañeros, y las oficinas, y empezaría en un puesto casi inalcanzable para alguien de mi edad… - explico, imitando la perorata que nos suelta siempre nuestro padre cuando habla de lo ventajoso que sería para nosotros trabajar con él – Y qué mejor jefe que mi propio padre.

-Cría cuervos… - susurra él, una sonrisa contenida en su boca.

-No te quejes, al menos uno de ellos hace caso – contesta mi madre, y luego le lanza una mirada significativa a Itachi – Como siempre.

-En todas las familias ha de haber un rebelde que deje el cuarto un poco desordenado.

Esbozo una media sonrisa que se amplía cuando mi madre pone los ojos en blanco, y tengo que aguantarme cuando me lanza una de sus miradas fulminantes, fingiendo un gesto serio que le saca una sonrisa, contagiándose de la que lucha para romper la rectitud de mis labios.

El ambiente relajado se queda con nosotros toda la cena y se alarga mientras vemos la televisión, Itachi y yo compartiendo sofá, y cuando estoy bajo las sábanas consigo caer en un sueño agradable

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

Antes de nada, **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!** ^^ Espero que vuestro 2018 sea maravilloso como poco.

Además de esto, gracias a **RocioFri** , **G. Spica** y **Proxy57** por vuestros comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Me alegró mucho ver que mis nervios eran infundados, tanto por el tema del lemon (nunca sé qué clase de lectores tengo en ese sentido) como por lo que éste quería significar. Ver que os gustó, que se entendía, fue todo un alivio.

Espero que éste os haya gustado mucho a todos y no dudéis que estaré encantada de recibir reviews. Esto lo digo, más que nada, para lo que aún no se han animado. De verdad que aunque me digáis cuatro cosas me haréis feliz, no os cortéis.

Y bueno, creo que ya está... quiero decir, no voy a comentar yo sobre el capítulo: el mejor comentario que puede hacer un autor sobre su propia obra es la obra como tal (y digo esto como si yo fuera aquí la gran cosa pero vamos, que no xD).

¡Nos leemos el viernes! ^^

¡Un abrazo!

 _Misora_


	7. El recuerdo en la piel

-Sasuke, ¿puedes colocarte el pelo detrás de la oreja?

Levanto la cabeza de los deberes de inglés. Los estaba haciendo antes de que llegara la profesora, todo un clásico, pero esa pregunta me descoloca totalmente. Me resulta inevitable mirar a Ten-ten con gesto de no entender nada, que sostiene su cámara entre las manos. Supongo que por eso se ríe, y por eso mismo me explica:

-Tienes un paisaje bonito de fondo, con las nubes tras la ventana en el cielo más azul en semanas, y te he sacado una foto mientras hacías los deberes, tan concentrado, pero con esa melena no se te ve la cara.

Melena. Pero qué dice. Tampoco tengo el pelo tan largo, ni que fuera mi hermano. Vale que no lo llevo corto, pero no es para tanto.

-¿Tú te crees que es normal sacarle fotos a la gente así, sin permiso? – le pregunta Shikamaru, que ha aparecido como hace de cuando en cuando. Está en el otro grupo, pero le gusta pasearse por nuestra clase… los días que se siente más activo, claro.

-Soy amateur, listo, tengo que apañarme como puedo.

-Más que amateur eres voyeur…

-¡Ay! – exclama ella, molesta, sonrojándose, y luego me mira con el ceño fruncido - ¿A ti te ha molestado?

-Bueno, me da un poco igual, pero…

-¿Ves? ¡Le da igual! – le dice a Shikamaru, que se limita a levantar las cejas – Y por la segunda foto le he pedido permiso.

-Me dejo sacar esa segunda si me envías las dos, y la que me hiciste con Sakura, y todas de las que no me haya enterado – digo, y ella acepta sin problemas, así que me coloco el pelo tras la oreja y vuelvo a mis deberes mientras ellos siguen a lo suyo, volviéndose ruido de fondo del que a veces distingo alguna frase que otra: "¡Devuélvemela!", "Oye pues ésta no está mal", "¡Pero no mires!".

Cuando los tengo casi a punto, Ino aparece a mi lado y me pide que le deje copiar. Acepto, por supuesto, y se inclina sobre el pupitre apoyándose en los antebrazos. Termino mientras ella copia. "Así nunca vas a mejorar el dominio de la lengua anglosajona", le digo, y me lanza una miradita exasperada.

-Oye, este viernes podríamos pasarlo en mi casa – propongo de golpe – Llevo semanas dándole la lata a tus padres.

-Te adoran – responde.

-Ya, y los míos a ti, pero ya me da hasta vergüenza robaros tantas meriendas.

-Y con razón. Será mejor que vaya, sí, y arrase con vuestra cocina.

-¿No te valen los deberes como intercambio?

-Soy una matona, Sasuke: te robo la comida, te copio los deberes… No hay intercambios ni negocios conmigo.

-Tengo síndrome de Estocolmo contigo.

-Sí, vamos, porque si no, no me lo explico.

Me río junto a ella, aunque dura poco. La profesora entra de pronto e Ino se va corriendo. Desde mi mesa, reclinándome hacia atrás en la silla, veo cómo se esfuerza en terminar los deberes que le faltan, y de cuando en cuando me mira para levantar en su mano el número de dedos que corresponden al ejercicio para el que necesita que le dé las respuestas. Aunque siempre he sido buen estudiante, no puedo negar que el arte de copiar es sencillamente natural en mí, que controlar los movimientos de la profesora por el rabillo del ojo para que no nos pille me resulta hasta divertido, que llevo haciendo esto desde que soy pequeño, aunque fuera más por los demás que por mí. Ahora a mis diecisiete años Ino sigue requiriendo de mis habilidades, y yo sigo brindándoselas, y pese a todo somos nosotros, los que fuimos, los que seguiremos siendo… o eso quiero pensar. Si el límite irrompible está roto, no sé cuántas veces más lo traspasaremos.

La clase termina rápido, más rápido de lo que esperaba, entre ayudar a Ino, corregir los ejercicios y leer algún texto en voz alta, y recuperar el hilo de mis pensamientos cada vez que lo interrumpían estas actividades. Empiezo a recoger mis cosas para pasarme un rato por el club a hacer poco y nada, cuando Ten-ten aparece de nuevo como el primer día: manos apoyadas en el pupitre, mirada intensa, los moños tan perfectos como siempre.

-Si te pidiera un súper favor, ¿lo harías? – me pregunta, mordiéndose el labio inferior después.

-Depende.

-¿Puedes llevarle algo a Sakura? A su casa, digo. Está enferma y Shikamaru y yo vamos a ver, por enésima vez, si conseguimos que nombren nuestro club como oficial…

-Al final os harán caso sólo por no aguantaros más.

Se ríe, encogiéndose de hombros, y después acepto. Da un par de palmadas seguidas de mil gracias mientras yo termino de recoger. Después me pasa una bolsa de papel. No me informa de su contenido, y yo mantengo mi curiosidad a raya, sin echarle vistazos mientras pedaleo a casa de Sakura, que no está demasiado lejos, la bolsa colgada del manillar de mi bici. Ten-ten me ha recordado la dirección, y menos mal, porque me acordaba de la zona pero no del sitio exacto.

Llamo al timbre cuando llego, tras dejar la bicicleta apoyada contra una farola. El viaje habría sido mejor sin cartera ni bolsa, pero está bien salirse un día de la rutina y disfrutar, en la medida de lo posible, del aire suave en la cara.

Sakura responde por el telefonillo. Le explico en escuetas palabras la situación y abre la puerta. El recibidor resulta ser tan normal como su portero, el ascensor, el pasillo que lleva a la puerta del piso y la cara de resfriado de Sakura cuando abre, con los ojos enrojecidos como su nariz.

-No me puedo creer que Ten-ten te haya hecho venir hasta aquí por esta tontería – dice, mirando el contenido de la bolsa – Es boba esta chica, pero en fin, gracias.

-Nada, ya ves, no me ha importado.

-Es que en serio, es ropa que le dejé. Simple ropa. Mi vida no depende de tener una chaqueta menos en el respaldo de la silla – resopla y luego me mira fijamente - ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? Para devolverte el favor.

-El favor se lo he hecho a Ten-ten, no a ti, y además ha sido bajo el trato de que me pase las fotos que me ha hecho, sean a escondidas o no.

-La del otro día es preciosa. No más que tu dibujo, pero es preciosa.

Aparto la mirada. No suelo enseñarle mis dibujos a nadie, y menos si son de instantes en los que sentí que nada más existía. Pero tenía que mostrarle que, no lo sé, que no necesitaba desconfiar de mí. Que realmente me preocupaba, o preocupa. Fue un momento extraño y no lo pensé entonces pero ahora… incluso recordarlo me incomoda.

Entonces siento su mano en mi hombro, instantes después un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Sasuke – dice, alejándose de mí dando un paso corto hacia atrás – Eres un cielo.

Se despide agitando un poco la mano y cierra la puerta. Me quedo al otro lado sin saber qué hacer durante unos segundos, poniéndome en marcha cuando el tacto de sus labios no se separa de mi piel, o no dejo de sentirlo porque el pensamiento, lo que ahora ya es recuerdo aunque apenas hayan pasado un puñado de segundos, un minuto y después dos y tres, se vuelve un bucle dentro de mi cabeza: Sakura me dice lo del dibujo, aparto la mirada, y entonces su mano en mi hombro, el beso en la mejilla, "eres un cielo", vuelta a empezar.

Espero que se me pase de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Me dejo caer sobre el sofá cuando llego al salón, bocabajo, tirándome casi en plancha. Mis padres no están y debería comer, me rugen las tripas, pero me apetece tumbarme. El beso de Sakura pegado a mi mejilla sólo me ha traído recuerdo de otros besos, el tacto de otra piel que reaparece sobre la mía, como si las células de aquellos días no hubieran muerto y todavía pudieran revivirlo, hacer que lo sienta con la misma intensidad.

-¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? – me pregunta entonces Itachi desde el piso de arriba. Supongo que está asomado a las escaleras.

-Que la gente hace cosas raras – le contesto.

-Habló.

-El raro de esta familia eres tú, a mí no me digas nada.

-Bueno, que se molesta… - contesta, sus pasos alejándose hasta su cuarto.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar. Todavía siento sus dedos rascándome la nuca cuando apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo, el tacto suave de la cicatriz que tenía en la espalda sobre las yemas de los míos, sus besos suaves en el cuello… todo impregnado en mi piel, que vive preparada para recordarlo, como si no pudiera desprenderse de ello, de ella.

Éramos dos imbéciles enamorados, aprendiendo a cada instante el uno del otro sobre algo que se nos escapaba. Dos imbéciles que creían estar preparados para algo tan difícil como una relación… quizás por eso ella hizo lo que hizo, o quizás… quizás nunca me quiso como yo a ella. Como todavía la quiero, a veces, constantemente, a veces.

Me siento frío de golpe. El peso dentro del pecho ha reaparecido y me pega al sofá como un imán. Una parte de mí desearía tener a Ino llorando en mi hombro, otra vez.

Pero me levanto con un quejido. Es mejor que coma algo y me entretenga, que deje de pensar en lo que no debo. Pero debería, ¿verdad? Debería darle una y mil vueltas hasta que los recuerdos de las caricias consigan que sonría, y no esto. No esto.

* * *

El repiqueteo de unos nudillos contra la puerta de mi cuarto corta la conversación que tenía con Ino. Miro cómo el manillar baja y aparece mi hermano, bandeja sostenida en ambas manos, sonrisa amable en la cara. Ha abierto con el codo, supongo.

-Hola – saluda – Traigo algo de merienda.

-Siempre tan servicial, Itachi – le dice Ino. Él se encoge un poco de hombros, cerrando la puerta con el pie:

-Ya me conoces.

-Casi desde el mismo día que a Sasuke.

-Veo que traes merienda para tres – digo yo, sin embargo, cuando deja la bandeja en el suelo. Ino agarra un cojín de mi cama y se sienta en sobre el mismo en el suelo, las piernas hacia un lado.

-Hombre, ya que la traigo… pues también para mí – me responde.

Nuestras miradas chocan apenas un instante en el que me da tiempo a esbozar una sonrisilla que, claramente, le molesta.

-Di que sí – comenta Ino, ajena a todo mientras levanta hacia su boca un vaso lleno de zumo – En esta vida hay que ser listo.

-Intento serlo – responde él, y pienso que se le da muy bien, pero prefiero llenarme la boca con un mordisco a un bollo relleno de crema - ¿Y cómo te va, Ino? Hace tiempo que no charlamos.

-Bueno, bien. Me dejo llevar, y el club del nuevo instituto es más… estricto, diría. A lo tonto estoy mejorando mucho en tema bailes.

-¿Pero no estabas con Sasuke en su club que no es un club, en el que se hace nada?

-Oye, me da tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que quiera – me defiendo, aunque no entiendo por qué. No hay mejor definición para ese club que la que ha dicho.

-Podrías hacer lo mismo en casa – me responde.

-¿Contigo cerca? ¿Seguro?

-Si yo puedo estando tú…

-Mira, me voy.

Me levanto. Ino enseguida me agarra la pernera del pantalón, pero le respondo que en realidad tengo que ir al baño, que no pasa nada. Me contesta que no haga esas cosas, que siempre parezco muy serio, que se preocupa, y salgo de mi cuarto dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Para cuando vuelvo, oigo que los dos charlan animados. Espero un poco en el pasillo, escuchándoles comentar y reír, mi hermano desplegando todo su ingenio para sacar carcajadas sinceras de Ino, que va de menos a más.

Me descubro sonriendo por ella, apoyado en la pared. Puedo imaginarme a los dos sentados en el suelo, ella riéndose como tantas veces, tantas tardes de viernes, y mi hermano mirándola como desde hace un tiempo, puede que dos o tres años. Mirándola como si fuera lo último que fuera a ver en la vida, o lo primero.

Camino despacio, sin hacer ruido, y me asomo por la rendija de la puerta. Mi imaginación, aún acertando, no alcanzaba el detalle de la realidad, no captaba la ternura que se oculta tras la picardía en la mirada de mi hermano, una ternura que sólo yo puedo ver ahora, aunque Ino le mire a los ojos cuando los abre entre las carcajadas que se los llenan de alegría, su rostro enrojeciéndose mientras se lleva las manos a la tripa e intenta respirar. Los observo lo suficiente para memorizarlos. El resto de cosas desaparecen, una tras otra, lentamente.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

BUENO ES SÁBADO. Dije que actualizaría el viernes pero es sábado. Soy consciente de ello. Ayer tuve un día agitado y hasta ahora no he podido actualizar, ¡ **pero igualmente disculpadme**! . Al menos creo que traigo un capítulo un poco más largo que los anteriores, así que espero que haya merecido la pena.

Dicho esto, ¡ **mil gracias a RocioFri y G. Spica por vuestras reviews**! Sois un gran apoyo para mí con este fanfic y os lo agradezco de corazón.

Y bueno, **he visto que ha habido mucha intriga** con respecto a lo que puede haber llevado a Sasuke e Ino a cambiarse de instituto... van cayendo pistas y en éste capítulo creo que se pueden empezar a intuir mejor los motivos. A ver qué me comentáis.

 **Muchas gracias por leerme una vez más** , perdonad la tardanza de nuevo, y si todo sale bien, **¡nos leemos el martes!** (Y si no, el miércoles, ya sabéis).

Por cierto, retomo la universidad el lunes tras estas vacaciones de navidad y quizás alguna semana que otra se desbaraten las actualizaciones, pero en caso de que eso vaya a ocurrir durante un tiempo prolongado lo comentaré por aquí.

¡Un abrazo!

 _Misora_


	8. Las posibilidades imposibles

Creo que este jersey está bien. Es azul oscuro, un color que siempre me ha gustado, y tiene unos botones meramente decorativos a un lado del cuello. Va bien con los vaqueros negros, supongo. A Itachi y mi madre se les dan mejor estas cosas, pero no voy a preguntarles. Sé que me recomendarán ponerme algo más "animado", les conozco, y no tengo tiempo para sus eternas evaluaciones de moda y sus consejos que no tienen en cuenta que los colores llamativos no son lo mío.

Me coloco el pelo un poco antes de salir del baño y luego voy a zancadas largas por la casa, metiendo en mis bolsillos las llaves, la cartera, hasta que me despido con un "hasta luego" en la puerta. Mi madre viene casi corriendo desde el salón para decirme que me cuide, que no beba mucho, que compruebe si he cogido las llaves, que acompañe a Ino de vuelta a su casa.

Sus palabras se desvanecen cuando estoy en la calle, dirección a casa de Ino. Camino deprisa, seguro que ella ya está arregladísima y esperando a que llegue, y lo compruebo cuando tarda menos de un minuto en estar frente a mí en su portal, sus ojos prácticamente a la altura de los míos.

Miro a sus pies, dando un paso hacia atrás. Lleva unos estupendos botines de tacón grueso, aunque no demasiado altos. Tampoco es que necesite mucho más, es de las chicas más altas que conozco.

Enrosca su brazo en el mío y comenzamos a caminar hasta el metro. Allí todo son prisas hasta estar en el tren, y luego sentirnos como sardinas en lata. Nos aferramos a las barras de metal como única salvación.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa – me confiesa – Es la primera fiesta a la que voy desde aquella.

-No lo arruines – contesto.

-Seguro que tú también lo has pensado.

-Claro que lo he pensado, pero intento ir de buen humor.

-Lo cierto es que tiene difícil ser peor.

-Tendría que estallar una bomba dentro del edificio para que fuera peor.

-O tendría que comenzar el apocalipsis.

-Con una bomba termonuclear lanzada directamente sobre la fiesta.

-Lanzada con resquemor.

-La historia se repite.

La charla continúa, riéndonos a ratos con una suavidad que muestra nuestros nervios, hasta que llegamos al portal del edificio de Shikamaru. Ino comprueba en el móvil el piso, llamo, y enseguida nos abren. Subimos en el ascensor, ella mirándose en el espejo a ver si está tan perfecta como cuando salió de casa, yo todavía pensando en el jersey, hasta que las puertas se abren para mostrar un pasillo donde nos espera otra puerta entreabierta.

Pronto estamos en el apartamento, Shikamaru nos indica dónde dejar nuestras cosas recibiéndonos con una actitud enérgica que jamás le había visto, y luego nos lleva al salón. Allí reconozco a Sakura y Ten-ten, alguien más de la clase y el resto son todo rostros desconocidos. Me caen encima mil presentaciones, mil saludos, un vaso de plástico con mi nombre escrito a rotulador que se llena rápido de vodka mezclado con zumo de naranja del barato. Después me dan ganas de caer yo sobre el sofá, pero me quedo de pie sin saber muy bien qué hacer mientras Ino se hace dueña de una silla cercana.

-¡La primera fiesta con vosotros! – dice Ten-ten, sentándose a su lado. Hoy lleva un vestido estilo chino, con estampado de flores, que luce con plena naturalidad – No sabéis la ilusión que me hace.

-A mí también, la verdad – contesta Ino, sonriente – Y Sasuke se lo calla, pero seguro que está contento.

Me limito a levantar un poco el vaso y darle un trago después, como brindando por ello, y es cierto que está bien entrar de nuevo en fiestas, y con gente y ambientes nuevos, pero al mismo tiempo me encantaría estar tranquilo en casa, o quizás que las fiestas fueran con los de siempre.

Cada día que pasa más me parece que cambiarnos de instituto fue demasiado radical.

Seguimos charlando con Ten-ten, o mejor dicho, ellas hablan y yo intervengo de cuando en cuando, pero escuchando siempre, hasta que alguien pone un juego de bailar en una consola e Ino se va corriendo, dispuesta a darle una paliza a cualquiera que intente medirse con ella.

Yo me siento donde ella estaba, sigo hablando con la jefa del club, que me informa de que quizás esta vez por fin consigan que sea oficial, que la idea que le dio Sakura resultó ser estupenda, pero cambia de tema pronto:

-¿Qué te parecieron las fotos? Y sé sincero, por favor. Aunque tengas que destrozarme la vida, sé sincero.

-Primero, me sorprendió la cantidad – empiezo, y se ríe – Me esperaba, no sé, cinco o seis, pero quince, madre mía. Y sólo me he dado cuenta de un par. Estás hecha toda una ninja.

-Y porque te conozco de hace poco. Tengo a saber cuántas de Sakura, pero _sshhh_ …

-Joder… - le doy un trago a mi vaso – Lo segundo es que creo que se te da bien. Tampoco soy un experto en fotografía, pero algo sé de color y composición a base de dibujar, y creo que aciertas en ambas. Son agradables de ver, como poco, interesantes, algunas tienen hasta narrativa…

Guardo silencio, dejando la frase suspendida al recordar la que me hizo con Sakura. Dijo que era preciosa y lo es. Realmente lo es. Aparezco observando fijamente sus ojos, esos que miraban asombrados el bloc, el sol de la tarde llenando todo de una luz cálida que parece envolvernos, como si estuviéramos encerrados en un mundo abierto, para nosotros limitado a la mesa, la silla, la conversación, el dibujo, el algodón en la rodilla. Un mundo que Ten-ten capturó en una imagen centrada, dos en realidad, una con flash y otra sin él. La primera artificial, la segunda… la segunda es la que ocurrió.

-Bueno – dice Ten-ten de golpe, sacándome de mis pensamientos – Muchas gracias por los halagos, Sasuke. Sólo confírmame que los dices desde la honestidad, no para librarte de mí, y me iré allí a jugar a la botella, que van a empezar.

-No son halagos, es la verdad – contesto, y ella esboza una amplia sonrisa antes de decir:

-Gracias, gracias de veras. ¿Te apuntas a la botella?

-No sé yo.

-Va, será divertido, y siempre puedes elegir verdad cien veces si no te sientes atrevido. Como eres carne fresca, la gente no escarbará hasta conocer hasta el más oscuro de tus secretos.

-Perfecto, así nadie sabrá que en realidad soy un asesino en serie.

-¿Entonces te apuntas?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer, supongo.

-Perfecto.

Me siento en círculo con el resto, la botella en el centro no tarda en girar. Los minutos pasan rápido escuchando verdades tontas y viendo retos igual de tontos que, no voy a mentir, a veces me sacan sonrisas, igual que algunas preguntas que me hacen sobre asuntos como un aparente halo de misterio del que no había oído hablar en mi vida, si tengo intención de emborracharme esta noche, cómo soy cuando estoy borracho, si perdí la virginidad, a qué edad. Normalmente a cualquiera le costaría mucho más tener esa clase de información sobre mí, pero dentro de la dinámica del juego, donde todos confesamos cualquier cosa o, de lo contrario, hacemos lo que se nos proponga por alocado que sea, es sencillo dejarse llevar y sentirse de pronto dentro de algo, cómodo entre verdades y atrevimientos. Una de las veces que la botella apunta a mí, y ya cansado de tanto interés en mi vida, me decido por un reto. Un chico que no se separa de sus gafas de sol dice:

-Muerde el cuello a Sakura.

-¿Qué? – salta ella, que hasta ahora había estado bastante callada - ¿Así, de golpe? ¿Su primer reto en toda la noche y ya le lanzáis a la piscina de mordiscos y besuqueos? ¿Y encima conmigo?

-Sakura, has hecho cosas peores jugando a esto – le espeta él.

-A mí es igual, lo digo por él. Un poco de clemencia. O de decencia, al menos.

-Si no quiere, siempre puede beber.

-A mí no me importa, mientras ella esté conforme - contesto, mirándola atentamente. Se mantiene un segundo en silencio y luego asiente con la cabeza.

Me levanto. La gente empieza a vitorear según me acerco, más cuando apoyo una mano en el respaldo de su silla y me acerco a su cuello mientras ella se aparta el pelo. Estoy casi pegado a ella, sorprendentemente tranquilo, cuando me susurra entre todo el griterío, la música del juego de bailar, las miradas atentas en nosotros:

-No preguntes, pero muerde fuerte. Por favor.

Sus palabras me descolocan, pero ya es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, supongo, así que hundo los dientes en su piel antes de que la mera idea de arrepentirme se cruce por mi cabeza. No pensaba hacerlo así, pero no hago preguntas. Me separo de ella, una mirada cómplice entre ambos cuando me siento de nuevo.

Poco después, tras unos cuantos giros más de botella, se retira del juego con la excusa de que cree que le está sentando mal el alcohol. La gente lo lamenta, a mí me da por pensar que es mi culpa, pero al mismo tiempo ha sido ella quien lo ha pedido.

Me mantengo en las verdades, sin embargo, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos cuando no me toca, hasta que un rato después me levanto con la promesa de volver, pero la excusa de que tengo que ir al baño.

Shikamaru me indica dónde está, ese típico al fondo a la derecha, y hago como que voy sin intención alguna más que desaparecer un rato, pero encuentro a Sakura en el pasillo mirando lo que parece un cuadro. Me echa un vistazo en cuanto doy unos pocos pasos, alejándome del ruido de las voces y la música. Paso frente a ella, reconociendo el baño como única vía de escape, pero entonces oigo su voz:

-Siento si ha sido raro.

-Seguro que ha sido más raro para ti, da igual – contesto, girándome un poco, todavía con la intención de alejarme.

Ella, sin embargo, esboza una media sonrisa y me dice:

-Siempre estás diciendo que no te importa y que da igual. Me he fijado. Pero no es cierto, sí que pasa, así que de verdad, lo siento si lo de antes ha sido raro, y algunos momentos que has tenido conmigo. Lo siento si a veces soy rara.

Su boca se torna curva hacia abajo y aparta la vista, centrándola en sus pies. Los miro yo también un momento. Lleva unas simples deportivas que le llegan justo debajo del tobillo, sus piernas cubiertas por unas gruesas medias negras que surgen bajo unos shorts entallados, de tiro alto bajo los cuales, a la altura de la cintura, se arruga un jersey rojo, amplio. No me había fijado hasta ahora, pero lo cierto es que está bastante guapa.

Subo la vista a su rostro, tan triste de pronto. Es rara, sí, pero no me importa demasiado. A veces me confunde, a veces despierta mi curiosidad, pero creo que no podría ser de otra manera o no sería ella. Y está bien. Los momentos raros, incluso.

-No te disculpes por ser cómo eres – le digo – A mí no se me ocurriría disculparme por ser, yo qué sé, callado. No es malo ser callado, y no es malo ser tú, incluso si a veces eres rara.

Levanta la vista del suelo, un gesto sorprendido en su rostro, y tras unos instantes esboza una sonrisa sincera, la sonrisa más amplia que le he visto desde que la conozco. Es… bonita. Su sonrisa, y Sakura. Sakura ahora mismo con la ropa fiesta informal y los cabellos que se escapan de su trenza.

-¿Te beso en la mejilla otra vez o lo dejamos en que fue cosa de mi estado febril? – me pregunta, juraría que algo coqueta, y se ríe al ver que no contesto – Anda, huye como querías.

Pero ya no me apetece escapar, así que me acerco a ella, apoyándome en la pared justo enfrente. Se lleva el vaso a los labios y da un trago corto, mirándome con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Por qué me has pedido que mordiera fuerte?

Resopla antes de contestar:

-No quería que fuera agradable -. Levanto las cejas y añade – ¿De qué me sirve que lo sea?

-Para disfrutarlo y ya está, supongo.

-Sasuke, ¿cómo estarías si y-? – carraspea - ¿si alguien te mordiera bien el cuello?

Bebe de nuevo y yo aparto la mirada, procurando no imaginar nada, consciente de la razón que tiene. Además, aunque no me hubiera mordido… de haberse callado, de pensar en hacerlo como quería, más suavemente, de acordarme del suave olor a colonia...

-Te preguntas qué habría pasado si no te hubiera dicho nada, ¿verdad? – dice, deslizándose por la pared hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo – Probablemente estaríamos todavía allí, jugando, y yo me lanzaría a más retos sólo para intentar que pasara algo más, o al menos pensaría hacerlo, y quiero pensar que tú harías lo mismo. He jugado muchas veces a eso para saber cómo funciona -. Levanta la vista y me mira con gesto alegre - Sin embargo estamos aquí, hablando, pensando en posibilidades ya imposibles, y eso me gusta más que cualquier beso o mordisco forzado y extraño en el cuello.

-¿Y te gustaría estar más rato aquí?

-Y que se pregunten por nosotros.

-Que se pregunten por nosotros – contesto, y acabo por sentarme frente a ella en el suelo.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** : 

Bueno, no sé qué hora será en vuestros respectivos países, pero aquí son la una y media de la madrugada del miércoles. Sin embargo, siempre he sido de la filosofía de que hasta que no te despiertas tras la noche, no empieza un nuevo día, por lo que aún es martes.

En fin la vida del universitario es lo que tiene xD

Una vez más, **muchas gracias a** **G. Spica** , **RocioFri** y **Hanny Bell** por vuestros comentarios ^^ Me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos y leerlos.

Respecto a este capítulo no me voy a extender mucho más, pero los capítulos de fiestas de adolescentes siempre me ha encantado escribirlos. Me hacen recordar muchas cosas de aquella alocada época (lo digo como si fuera una señora de cincuenta años xDDD).

 **Muchas gracias por leer una vez más a todos los que lo hacéis** , dejéis o no comentarios, aunque os animo a hacerlo si aún no os habéis estrenado ^^

 **Nos leemos el viernes** con bastante probabilidad. Si no, ya sabéis, el próximo martes.

¡Un abrazo!

 _Misora_


	9. El miedo

Ino apoya la espalda en la pared mientras yo la observo sin saber bien cómo reaccionar a lo que me acaba de decir. Estamos quietos en uno de tantos pasillos en este instituto. Íbamos al patio a estirar las piernas durante el descanso, pero me ha soltado esto y aquí nos hemos quedado.

-Si siempre me has dicho que no podrías hacer esas cosas – le digo.

-Sí, bueno, yo también me sorprendí – contesta ella con un movimiento rápido de cabeza.

-¿Durante la fiesta?

-En un dormitorio, no sé de quién. No se lo digas a Shikamaru, por favor.

-Pero… ¿y no has vuelto a hablar con él?

-No sé ni cómo se llamaba -. Levanto las cejas, totalmente desconcertado, y añade – No sé, Sasuke, estuvo bailando conmigo, y lo hacía bien. Pensé que si sabía moverse así de bien…

-Vale, vale, no necesito saber más – contesto, levantando las manos, aunque sonrío por su comentario. Ella se ríe relajando la postura:

-Ahora voy a tener que cuidar el largo de mi falda, me aterra parecer una putilla.

Ante ese comentario me río, me río de verdad. No sé cuántas veces deben haber tachado de puta y otras cosas a Ino simplemente por su aspecto. Supongo que ser una chica alta, rubia y guapa despierta las envidias de cualquiera. Porque esos comentarios surgían de la más pura envidia, como la mayoría de los rumores acerca de su imparable vida sexual. Eran amasijos de mentiras que ahora se aproximarían levemente a la realidad. Aunque eso no la convierte en nada más allá de en una mujer libre que hace lo que quiere con su vida, llevando las riendas sin miedo al que dirán, con firmeza y ganas de devorar el mundo.

-Oye, ¿tu hermano de qué va? – me pregunta de golpe, y me doy cuenta de que llevo caminando a su lado cosa de un minuto.

-¿Cómo que de qué va?

-Me mira como embobado -. La miro por el rabillo del ojo para descubrir que hace exactamente lo mismo.

-Pregúntale a él – contesto.

-No me digas eso porque quiere decir que le gusto, como poco, y yo no estoy para nada serio ahora mismo. No sé para cuándo lo estaré.

-¿Intentarías algo con él si no le gustaras o qué?

-¿Entonces le gusto?

-Lo planteaba como supuesto.

-Uhm, no sé… - apoya la mano en la barandilla según bajamos las escaleras – Imagínate las posibilidades. Los dos hermanos Uchiha a mi disposición.

-Uff, cállate.

Estalla en carcajadas mientras acelero mis pasos, dejándola a mi espalda. No quiero ni pensar lo que ha insinuado, pero a más lo intento, más difícil se vuelve. El cerebro humano es incontrolable con estas cosas, llenándose de imágenes tan repulsivas para mí que procuro pensar, yo qué sé, en cachorritos, cachorritos de perro aprendiendo a caminar. Sí, eso está mejor.

Por suerte Sakura aparece subiendo las escaleras con Ten-ten. Van agarradas del brazo, ambas sonriendo, charlando como Ino y yo. Nos saludan al vernos, la de moños aprovechando para decirnos que hoy la asistencia al club es obligatoria. Mi mirada apenas se cruza con la de Sakura, y cuando lo hace, ambos la esquivamos. Ellas avanzan, Ten-ten todavía hablando, su voz bajando de volumen como las respuestas cortas de Ino.

Quiero decirle a Sakura que baje con nosotros al patio, una mera excusa para pasar más tiempo con ella. Estoy bien a su lado, dentro de sus extrañezas. Tiene una manera de generar, no sé si queriendo o sin querer, esos momentos que tanto busco, esos instantes de perfección simple en los que no existe nada más y a los que me aferro, guardándolos en la memoria casi con recelo.

Recuerdo ahora cuando estábamos en el pasillo durante la fiesta. Ella estiró las piernas, ambos sentados en el suelo, yo la imité un rato después. Nadie vino a buscarnos y los minutos eran nuestros. Se levantó para explicarme algo que le pasó en un parque de atracciones, sus gestos abarcando todo el espacio, como su voz, la trenza agitándose a su espalda. Luché contra los músculos de mi cara para no sonreír demasiado.

Cuando volvió a sentarse, lo hizo a mi lado y no frente a mí, pero también hizo algo más: pasó su pierna izquierda por mi derecha, apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. Me sentí tan increíblemente bien como incómodo. No entiendo ni creo que jamás entienda esos abruptos acercamientos tan suyos, ni por qué los acepto sin problemas, ni los días de silencio y lejanía que los siguen.

Pero esa noche habló, hablamos, y mucho. Esa noche su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro, y yo acabé por apoyar la mía sobre la suya mientras hablábamos. El tacto suave de su pelo contra mi mejilla. Toda la tensión que cargaba mis hombros y los músculos de mi cuello.

-¿Qué te da miedo? – me preguntó de golpe.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Bueno, sé cuál es tu sueño, ahora quiero saber qué temes.

La respuesta era la misma que hacía un mes y la misma que tengo hoy:

-A vivir una vida en la que los días pasen sin detalles que destacar. A no enamorarme de nuevo porque tengo miedo a enamorarme de nuevo. A perder a mi mejor amigo – suspiré sin poder evitarlo, también sin saber por qué le contaba todo aquello, cuándo se había formado esa atmósfera intimista que me llevaba a hablar de lo que nunca decía, y por eso quizás dije: – Me da miedo ver a mi ex.

-Lo de enamorarte y no enamorarte tiene que ver con tu ex, ¿verdad?

-Obvio, listilla, pero no hablemos de eso – se rió con suavidad, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle, empezó a contestar:

-Yo tengo miedo a morirme, ahora o dentro de cien años, pero sobre todo me da miedo que mi padre se muera. También me da miedo no cumplir mi sueño. Sé que no es nada fácil, nada realista, pero yo qué sé, al menos quiero dedicarme a la música. Me aterra estar encerrada en una oficina, y me aterra también repetir curso otra vez.

El timbre suena devolviéndome al ahora. Todavía estoy en la escalera, todavía charlan Ino y Ten-ten, Sakura interviniendo en ocasiones. Todavía quiero decirle que baje al patio conmigo a dar una vuelta, pero ya es tarde. Oigo los pasos de los alumnos que entran y suben en nuestra dirección.

Levanto la vista hacia ella. Desde que se hizo la herida en la rodilla viene con leotardos. Lo que no cambia es su pelo, esa eterna trenza, ese extraño color rosa; pero tampoco la mirada cargada de pensamientos, a veces un gesto triste en sus labios.

Entonces me mira. Nos miramos. Ajenos a la conversación, nos miramos, esta vez sin escabullirnos el uno del otro. Veo que separa los labios y su pecho se hincha como si fuera a decirme algo, pero decide callarse. Y yo recuerdo el peso de su pierna sobre la mía, de su cabeza sobre mi hombro, de su pelo en mi mejilla, de su beso en mi mejilla. Y quiero sentirlo todo de nuevo, cien mil veces de nuevo, repetir ese instante, quedarme a vivir ahí porque todo era… simple y fácil y natural y… bello. Un dibujo en mi bloc.

Una mano aparece en mi campo de visión de pronto, agitándose. El bucle en el que había caído se desvanece según giro la cabeza hacia Ino y sus ojos azules reconectándome al presente:

-¿Dónde estabas? – me pregunta, incluso preocupada.

-Sólo pensaba.

-No te pierdas en tu propia cabeza, Sasuke – contesta, y luego se pone en marcha. Camino a su lado, por supuesto, o me quedaría el resto del día aquí.

* * *

Comemos charlando, todos juntos, todos los que rellenamos las cuatro viejas paredes de este club absurdo. Algunos con comida de casa, como yo, otros la han subido desde el comedor. Se supone que no podemos hacerlo, pero un día es un día, y con dejar la bandeja y los platos allí más tarde…

Celebramos que por fin somos club oficial. Para mí no es una victoria tan grande, pero la alegría desbordante de Ten-ten es contagiosa. Somos un club de variedades compuesto por el mínimo de gente. No tenemos claros los objetivos ni exactamente lo que hacemos, de hecho, seguiremos haciendo lo de siempre, pero no importa. Está bien así. Ten-ten ha conseguido su objetivo y sabe, además, que lo legará a Sakura, que habrá servido para algo.

-Voy a sacar una foto – dice de pronto, los carrillos llenos de comida.

Apenas un minuto después ha colocado la cámara sobre una mesa, y también a nosotros para que salgamos encuadrados y sin taparnos los unos a los otros. Aprieta el disparador y corre hasta aquí, sentándose donde estaba y esbozando la más feliz de sus sonrisas.

Shikamaru retorna a su comida en cuanto ve que Ten-ten no piensa parar ahí. Se despreocupa completamente, enrollando los espaguetis en su tenedor, y decido imitarle tomando unos cuantos fideos con mis palillos.

-Vamos a salir estupendos – comenta sin levantar la vista.

-Al menos seremos los chicos más atractivos de este club.

-¿Qué clase de positivismo lamentable es ese?

Le observo. Me mira con una ceja levantada y debe ser de las pocas veces que le veo mostrar interés genuino, y también de las pocas veces que me fijo de verdad en algo de él. Resulta que tiene discreto pendiente en la oreja izquierda. No sé cómo no le han llamado la atención todavía, pero bueno, si toleran a una chica con el pelo rosa, supongo que no se van a volver locos por un disimulado pirsin.

-Te tenía por un tío más pesimista, Sasuke – añade, y no tengo claro si finge la decepción o no – Un tío con el que quejarme de la vida.

-Claro, porque llevamos una vida taaan dura – contesto.

-¿Crees que esto no es duro? Con lo bien que estoy en casa, en el sofá. O en la calle al sol.

-Oye, lo tuyo tiene nombre, ¿no? Quiero decir, lo que eres – le digo, y él se limita a levantar las cejas – Ya sabes, eso de ser un anciano en el cuerpo de un adolescente – resopla, pero continúo – Tienes que ser algún tipo de criatura mitológica.

-Un vampiro, soy un vampiro cansado de la inmortalidad.

-Más bien eres un genio cansado de tu propia genialidad – dice entonces Sakura – O de que nadie te entienda.

-Oh, por favor, no intentéis resolver los intrincados mecanismos de mi cerebro, se os derretirían las neuronas – contesta él, llevándose el dorso de la mano a la frente con exagerado dramatismo.

-Ahí donde le ves es un auténtico máquina en todo lo que tenga que ver con tecnología y mates y esas cosas – me explica Sakura, acercándose un tanto a mí – Ha ganado a saber cuántos concursos y cosas.

-Sí, sí, y un día de estos construiré un cohete yo solo que viajará a la velocidad de la luz. Y lo pilotaré yo también. Y ganaré un premio Darwin, o dos – pone los ojos en blanco y luego me mira, negando con la cabeza.

Está tan cansadísimo de todo que no puedo hacer más que reírme, más cuando veo a Sakura reaccionar ante su cansancio con más si cabe, como si fuera contagioso. Mientras tanto, Ten-ten e Ino parlotean, pero al oírme, me preguntan qué ha pasado. Estoy explicándoselo cuando, en medio de tantas frases, me doy cuenta de que formo parte de este club. Yo, que nunca he sabido a qué club entrar y que he dado tumbos de uno a otro sin sentirme jamás satisfecho, estoy aquí, ahora, en este club de todo y nada a la vez, y me siento parte del mismo, como si no hubiera otro mejor, o como si mi mera presencia importara.

A día de hoy me sigo preguntando si hice bien en cambiarme de instituto. Éste es uno de los motivos para compensar todo aquello que grita negativas.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

BUENO dije que nos leeríamos el viernes con bastante probabilidad pero no era absoluta probabilidad así que aquí estamos, el martes xD VIVA LA UNIVERSIDAD Y TAL (aunque en realidad no fue por eso que no actualicé, es que fui a un concierto en otra ciudad y movidas).

En fin, para el capítulo anterior no recibí comentarios pero no pasa nada, **sé que me léeis y apoyáis** igualmente **y no puedo dejar de recordar a G. Spica** , **RocioFri** , **Proxy57** y **Hanny Bell** que me han dejado comentarios desde el principio. **Así que gracias, a todos, de corazón** ^^

Espero que este capítulo os guste, y el anterior si no lo habéis leído, y nada, pues... creo que no tengo mucho más que decir.

 **Subiré capítulo al próximo martes** , que empieza la temporada de exámenes para mi desgracia T_T

¡Un abrazo!

 _Misora_


	10. La llamada

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito, que se marcarán entre corchetes. Si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido, salta la parte entre corchetes. En la nota de la autora al final del capítulo habrá una breve explicación para aquellos que no quieran leer esta clase de contenido._

* * *

El móvil empieza a vibrar sobre la superficie de la mesa, un ruido que me saca de las operaciones de análisis financiero o como leches las llame el libro de economía. En cuanto recupero el sentido del espacio, me doy cuenta de lo tarde que es sólo por la luz que llena la estancia: el atardecer se acerca paso rápido y proyecta sombras alargadas por el suelo y las paredes que toman un color anaranjado.

Miro quién me llama y basta con leer su nombre en la pantalla para que se me escape un profundo suspiro. El móvil continúa vibrando en mi mano, a cada instante que pasa menos tiempo queda para decidir, pero al final me digo que ya basta. Descuelgo:

-¿Sí?

-Hola, Sasuke.

Su voz suena tan dulce como siempre, una dulzura que me trae un torbellino de recuerdos. Las tardes caminando hasta su casa tras el instituto, comentando el día, los fines de semana perdidos en librerías de segunda mano, leyéndonos sinopsis y párrafos el uno al otro, aquella noche en su casa, susurrando teorías sobre una serie que veíamos… Los pedazos sueltos de lo que hicimos, de lo que un día fuimos.

-Hola, Hinata – contesto, sonando neutral. Horrible.

-Pensé que nunca más te oiría pronunciar mi nombre.

-Pensé que nunca más lo haría.

-¿Hasta ese punto ibas a castigarme?

-Sí, no lo sé, supongo.

Creo que se ríe al otro lado de la línea, incrédula, y puedo imaginar su sonrisa sin problemas y cómo probablemente niega con la cabeza y se le agita el eterno flequillo recto.

-Me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión.

-No tiene sentido, en realidad.

-Pero sigues dolido, ¿verdad? -. Guardo silencio – No pasa nada. Lo… lo entiendo, claro que lo entiendo.

-¿Para qué llamas? – pregunto, buscando cambiar de tema. No me apetece hablar con ella de si me siento de una manera o de otra. Ni con ella ni con prácticamente nadie, nunca.

-Han pasado unos cuantos meses, Sasuke. Ya va siendo hora de que aclaremos las cosas.

-Bueno.

-Habladlo Ino y tú, ¿vale?

-No lo dudes.

-Y, bueno… ¿cómo te va?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí – contesto, e intento luchar contra la siguiente parte, pero no puedo y acabo por decir - ¿Tú qué tal?

-Mejor ahora que hemos hablado.

-Hinata, sé que dices esas cosas con buena intención, pero ahórratelas por una temporada. Me harías un favor.

-Oh… - suena triste de pronto – Claro, entiendo. Estoy bien.

-Vale. Tengo que colgar. Ya hablaremos más adelante.

-Te tomo la palabra.

-Hasta otra.

Despego el móvil de la oreja y cuelgo. Recojo deprisa, los movimientos cargados de una ira pesada que se ha ido formando entre mis costillas durante la charla. Y ante esa frase, o lo que ha provocado en mí. Soy estúpido. Me dice una tontería y de pronto el resplandor de la esperanza lo ilumina todo, como si me hubiera dicho de nuevo que me quiere, como si eso significara que quiere volver conmigo. Soy totalmente estúpido.

Me echo la cartera a la espalda y, cuando me giro, veo a Sakura tumbada de lado sobre una de las mesas. Su móvil reposa dentro de su mano, los auriculares conectados llegan hasta sus oídos. La observo, tan tranquila, e incluso oigo algunas notas sueltas de lo que escucha, si es que lo escucha. Juraría que duerme.

Es un contraste interesante, ella totalmente fuera de la realidad y yo aquí, tan dentro. Iba a buscar la sala del club de baile a ver si Ino seguía por aquí, pero ahora me tomo unos segundos para observar cómo duerme, una serenidad contagiosa que apacigua en parte todo lo que se agita y bulle dentro de mi pecho. Acabo por acercarme y, cuidadosamente, colocar unos cuantos cabellos sueltos tras su oreja, una caricia suave que se queda grabada en las yemas de mis dedos y que consigue despertarla.

-Es tarde ya – le digo mientras se quita los auriculares, los ojos entreabiertos como si le molestara la luz – Yo tengo prisa, si no te esperaría, pero deberías ponerte en marcha.

-Ah, vale… gracias.

-No es nada. Nos vemos mañana.

-Claro. Hasta mañana.

Me marcho deprisa, recorriendo los pasillos a pasos largos hasta que encuentro la sala del club de danza moderna. Llamo a la puerta y me responde Ino. Menos mal.

Entro y descubro que sólo está ella, que me mira con cara de circunstancias. Estupendo, ella también ha recibido una llamadita.

-Me estaba cambiando y me llama, el muy imbécil. Yo que estaba tan contenta porque, tras horas practicando, me han salido bien todos los pasos – dice, claramente molesta – Que me había quedado sola y todo, para estar más a gusto. Que en realidad mira, mejor que me haya pillado sola aquí que acompañada en mi casa, pero vamos, ya no estoy tan contenta.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Has contestado?

-Sí. Insiste en que tenemos que aclarar las cosas.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que tienen razón.

-Sí, pero… - me echo el pelo hacia atrás, sin saber exactamente a dónde mirar, qué decir, qué pensar o siquiera qué sentir - Me cuesta.

Me mira preocupada durante unos segundos y después se acerca. Pasa los brazos por mis hombros, me abraza, y sin dudarlo yo hago exactamente lo mismo. Los minutos pasan y me siento incapaz de salir de este sitio, siquiera de abrir los ojos, de dejar de sentir el consuelo de su cariño.

-Todavía la quieres muchísimo, ¿eh? – susurra, separándose un poco de mí, dejando las manos en mis hombros. Me niego a apartar las mías de su espalda.

-A veces creo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

-Ya te adelanto que sí.

-¿Tú ya no le quieres o qué?

-No es eso, es sólo… noto que está cambiando, lentamente. Que se queda un cariño que siempre le tendré, y nada más, nada más – me explica – Pero no te voy a negar que días como hoy pues se hace más difícil, y… - sube una mano por mi nuca, perdiendo los dedos en mi pelo, un escalofrío templado – me siento un poco desesperada de nuevo.

Se pega un poco más a mí, sus ojos fijos en los míos, y recuerdo aquella única vez en su cuarto, todo aquello de no pensar. Estaba en un estado similar al de ahora. Hace cosa de un mes de aquello y no hemos vuelto a caer. Pero seguimos jodidos, supongo, o al menos así lo siento en este momento.

-No es buen sitio – le digo, pero todavía no me aparto.

-Tienes razón.

-Ni deberíamos.

-Coincido.

-Y sabes que no es más que un parche, un parche para un rato.

-Lo sé, pero quiero sentirme bien – ladea la cabeza, y en apenas un susurro que choca contra mis labios, añade – Hazme sentir bien.

[Atrapado por esas palabras, muevo la cabeza y la beso, y ella me responde. Muerde a ratos mis labios, mece su lengua con la mía, recorre mi cuerpo con las manos. Un grito corto de sorpresa brota de su garganta y se ahoga en mi boca cuando la levanto del suelo, pero se aferra a mí con las piernas.

Camino hasta una mesa cercana. No hay muchas en esta sala, es todo un espacio abierto para bailar y un espejo que cubre una de las paredes, pero la que he elegido me vale. Ino se sienta sobre la misma, las piernas colgando del borde. Muerdo su cuello con cuidado, un suspiro que brota de sus labios, otro de los míos cuando siento su mano dentro de mis pantalones.

Desabrocho su camisa mientras me toca, mientras la beso o la muerdo. Me recuerda que cerrarán el instituto dentro de poco, que debemos darnos prisa, mientras se recuesta en la mesa, así que levanto un poco su falda y meto la mano bajo su ropa interior. Contiene los gemidos mientras la toco, su rostro enrojeciéndose, la respiración entrecortada, mis dedos a cada instante más mojados.

Me dice que tiene condones en la chaqueta. No sé quién se trae condones al instituto, pero tampoco sé ni qué estoy haciendo, por eso prefiero limitarme a buscarlos y ponerme uno. Cuando vuelvo a su lado, tiene las bragas colgando de la rodilla. Acerco más su cadera al borde de la mesa y, sin pensarlo demasiado, voy entrando. Una oleada placentera me recorre, y es apenas la primera de muchas.

Me muevo y ella se encarga de recordarme, como la última vez, empujándome con los tobillos, que le gusta profundo. Así es más difícil, pero al mismo tiempo me gusta, y sobre todo disfruto de la cara que pone, de los gemidos que contiene, las veces en las que me habla y me dice que quiere sentirme entero. Me pierde completamente que me hable.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que su sujetador tiene el broche por delante. Bajo un poco el ritmo, apoyándome en un brazo, y lo desabrocho. Sus pechos se vuelven todo lo que puedo ver. Me reclino sobre ella, agarrando la mesa para que no se mueva, mientras yo lo hago con fuerza. Beso sus labios, bajo a su clavícula, y noto que baja una mano que cuela entre mi cuerpo y el suyo. Empieza a tocarse y tengo que subir de nuevo a sus labios para taponar sus gemidos.

-Voy a llegar – dice poco después, el tono de voz más excitado que he oído jamás – Si sigues así, voy a llegar.

Lo hago, sigo así, alejándome apenas un poco. Ella sigue tocándose y yo la observo, mi cabeza llena de su imagen, de su escote brillando de sudor, de cómo se muerde el labio inferior, de la melena revuelta; y mi cuerpo lleno de placer, más todavía cuando siento el suyo tensarse. Su interior parece volverse más estrecho durante un instante, y mientras ella tiene un orgasmo que arquea su espalda, yo sólo pienso en que me aprieta y arde, toda ella arde, y yo estoy igual de caliente.

Cuando su cuerpo se relaja y la oigo respirar de nuevo, aprovecho las fuerzas que me quedan. El corazón me late desbocado en el pecho, pero me da igual. Todo me da igual. Me muevo más deprisa y ella acaba por acercarse a mí y taparme los labios con una mano, la mano con la que se ha tocado. En un movimiento rápido, meto sus dedos dentro de mi boca, y entre el sabor y lo que ella me dice, una vez más haciéndome perder la razón sólo con palabras; entre su estrechez y humedad y todo el placer que me da cada movimiento… acabo por venirme. Mis músculos se tensan, todo parece volverse negro, o blanco, no lo sé, mientras el placer se libera por mi piel.]

Cuando todo se relaja, descubro que Ino me rasca la nuca y que jadeo, exhausto, apoyado en la mesa.

-Lo has hecho, Sasuke – dice entonces, y levanto la vista a su rostro. Tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción que no se me va a olvidar en la vida – Me has hecho sentir increíblemente bien.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

Antes de nada, **breve nota para aquellos que no hayan leído la parte entre corchetes** : básicamente Sasuke e Ino han vuelto a tener relaciones sexuales, esta vez en el aula del club de Ino, dado el motivo de la anterior ocasión. De nuevo se trata de un encuentro rápido, van a lo que van, a olvidarse de lo que les duele en base a justo lo contrario, es decir, el placer.

 **Y ahora** : Dicen que cuando algo pasa una vez puede pasar dos y en fiiiin... pues sí, poder puede xD

Nuevamente me iba a poner a dar explicaciones pero dicen que a buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan y no sólo eso, sino que dejaré que el texto hable por sí sólo y prefiero ver lo que me contáis en las reviews si yo influyo poco o nada en estas notas. Simplemente espero que estéis disfrutando con la montaña rusa de fic que tenemos aquí todos entre manos. Yo desde luego me lo estoy pasando en grande escribiéndolo xD

Por otro lado, **al anónimo que me dejó una review, respondiendo a tu pregunta** (quizás sea un poco spoiler): es ItaIno. No sé si eso va a hacer que sigas leyendo o no, peeero ahí lo tienes. ¡Espero no perderte como lector!

Dicho esto, **mil gracias a RocioFri** por los dos estupendos comentarios que me dejó ^^ También mil gracias a todos los que leéis semanalmente, y por favor, no dudéis en dejarme reviews. Me encanta leeros tanto como espero que os guste leerme a mí.

En fin, nos leemos... quizás el viernes, pero no lo tengo muy claro. Definitivamente el próximo martes, eso sí, haya actualización el viernes o no.

¡Un abrazo!

 _Misora_


	11. Las manos

-No puede volver a pasar – le digo, de pie frente a ella, que se quita el jersey sentada sobre su cama siempre deshecha – O al menos, no así.

-Lo sé, se nos fue de las manos – contesta – Fue peligroso.

-Y tanto.

-Lo siento, no debí-

-No importa, no importa – la interrumpo, apoyándome en su escritorio – Lo hecho está hecho y yo también me dejé, bueno, llevar.

-Obviamente, soy irresistible.

-Ino, te estoy hablando en serio.

-Ya lo sé -. Me sonríe con una tranquilidad que no comprendo – No volverá a pasar, ¿vale? Deja de preocuparte, que nadie se dio cuenta. Nos habrían echado ya si se hubieran dado cuenta.

-Jamás he estado tan tenso dentro del instituto. Cada vez que se acerca un profesor empiezo a temerme lo peor.

-Anda, paranoico, que todo va bien.

-Ya, vale, bueno, pero igualmente.

Suspira y se levanta con impulso. Me toma la cara entre las manos, aplastando un poco mis carrillos, y me obliga a mirarla a los ojos. Parece seria de pronto, incluso enfadada.

-Que todo va bien, que no te preocupes – me dice – Nadie se ha dado cuenta y los dos sabemos que aquello fue una locura, y no va a pasar de nuevo, ¿está bien? Se queda entre nosotros y punto.

-Lo que más me preocupa es que yo no hago estas cosas – contesto, zafándome de su agarre con un movimiento rápido de cabeza – Nunca en mi vida pensé que podría hacer algo así, yo.

-Bueno, pues sí, lo has hecho, tú -. Vuelve a sentarse en la cama – Igual que yo estoy haciendo cosas que no pensaba. Da igual. Las cosas pasan y ya está. Somos humanos y cometemos errores.

-Pero podemos remendarlos.

-¡Claro! Por eso mismo no pasará de nuevo. Al menos, no en el instituto -. Levanto una ceja y añade – Ni en ningún sitio público.

-Me vale.

-Bien.

-Te diría que no deberíamos repetirlo en general, en ningún sitio, pero… - desvío la mirada a su ventana, observando el edificio de enfrente. Un tipo se plancha una camisa tranquilamente, y en el piso de abajo hay una televisión encendida que nadie ve – Pero creo que ya es difícil.

-Te digo que soy irresistible.

-No es eso, creída. Sabes que no es eso.

-Vale, vale – dice, y entonces cambia la voz a una más grave y añade – Soy Sasuke, y soy muy serio, y detesto bromear. La vida es mejor sin risas.

Giro la cabeza hacia ella, un gesto escéptico en mi rostro que cambia en cuanto veo que imita mi postura y la cara que tengo, o tenía. En cuanto sonrío, abre exageradamente los ojos y empieza a decir que acaba de presenciar un milagro, que es imposible lo que ve. Hace aspavientos y yo sólo puedo contener la risa entre mis réplicas absurdas. Nos metemos el uno con el otro y casi parece una competición sobre decir gilipolleces, hasta que acabamos doloridos de tanto reír, ella tumbada en el suelo y yo sentado a su lado.

-Gracias, Ino – le digo de golpe, y ella me mira desde el suelo – Siempre consigues que me sienta mejor.

- _Buah_ , entonces gracias a ti también – responde – Y no sólo por eso, sino porque sigues a mi lado aunque últimamente haga cosas que no debería hacer, y te arrastre conmigo.

-Porque me dejo arrastrar, te repito, y siempre estaré para lo que necesites.

-Yo también.

Levanta la mano izquierda, el dedo meñique estirado. Lo agarro con el mío y ella sonríe, verdaderamente contenta. El resto de la tarde pasa tranquila, sencilla, hasta que los rayos del sol que se reflejan en la melena de Ino son sustituidos por la luz de la lámpara que cuelga del techo.

* * *

Desde que el club se hizo oficial pasa de cuando en cuando un profesor asignado para ver qué hacemos, un tipo nervioso de cejas gruesas que viene muy animado y se va con gesto de sentirse auténticamente confuso, como si no supiera exactamente qué tiene que revisar y comentar más tarde a sus compañeros. Comprensible, por otra parte. Debe ser extraño ver que casi nunca estamos todos, y los que estamos hacemos cosas totalmente dispares, excepto esos momentos en los que Shikamaru y yo unimos fuerzas para estudiar o hacer los deberes.

Hoy se va tras haber interrogado a Sakura acerca de lo que hemos hecho esta semana. Ella no ha dejado de tocar la guitarra mientras tanto, una melodía simple que combinaba apenas tres o cuatro acordes que se repetían hasta la saciedad con algún rasgado que rompía el ritmo de cuando en cuando.

En cuanto el tipo sale por la puerta, agitando la cabeza, oigo que ella suspira y se levanta de la silla en la que estaba. Camina por la sala estirando los brazos y los dedos, abriendo y cerrando las manos, hasta que se acerca a una de las ventanas y se queda quieta, observando. Yo vuelvo a mi interesante temario de historia.

-Los días de lluvia son horribles – dice ella, al rato. Levanto la vista para descubrir que sigue en el mismo sitio de antes – Aunque la lluvia está bien. El sonido que hace contra el suelo, o contra las ventanas si hay viento, es agradable. Los coches suenan distinto cuando llueve – se queda callada unos segundos, así que empiezo a pensar algo digno que decir, pero entonces añade – Ahora mismo me gustaría salir y acabar calada, pero no me apetece resfriarme.

-A mí también me gusta la lluvia, aunque mojarme no tanto – contesto.

-¿Te importa si abro la ventana un momento?

-¿Por qué iba a importarme?

En cuanto la ventana está abierta, da un paso al frente y saca la mano primero, el antebrazo después. Seguro que se le está empapando el jersey, y que algunas gotas llevadas por el viento se colarán hacia el interior y mojarán el resto de su ropa, pero parece contenta. Se sonríe. Creo que se mira el brazo.

Retorno la vista al libro, esta vez con la imagen de su sonrisa en la cabeza y el sonido de la lluvia copando mis oídos. Los minutos pasan mientras leo sobre _shogunatos_ , totalmente concentrado, imaginando ya a todos aquellos hombres con sus moños altos y las _katanas_ a mano, hasta que siento unos dedos fríos y húmedos sobre mi mano izquierda.

La aparto de inmediato y Sakura se ríe en falso tono malvado:

-El tacto de la parca – dice, sonriente.

-No creo que la parca tenga la mano tan mojada, aunque sí igual de fría.

Se ríe un poco más mientras acerca la mano a mi cara. Me echo hacia atrás hasta que acabo por levantarme para seguir huyendo. Sakura me sigue, risueña, y aunque sé que según pasan los minutos su mano se va secando y volviendo más templada, me dedico a seguir con el juego. Ninguno de los dos estamos dispuestos a parar con esta persecución absurda a constantes callejones sin salida de los cuales tengo que escaparme, pasando sobre las mesas o poniendo sillas en el camino de Sakura, que al final termina por arrinconarme en una esquina. Me mira con picardía mientras se acerca con el brazo estirado hacia mí, pero yo le agarro la muñeca, aunque se la suelto enseguida:

-Tienes la manga del jersey empapada – comento mientras evito sus ataques interponiendo mi brazo contra el suyo.

-Ya, pero la mano ya no.

En un movimiento rápido, atrapa la mía. El tacto todavía frío de su piel eriza todo el vello de mi brazo hasta el hombro. Sus dedos delgados se abren paso entre los míos y acabo por apretar su palma contra la mía, notando sus nudillos en las yemas. También siento de golpe el tacto de su pelo cuando lo coloqué tras su oreja, y recuerdo la mano de Hinata, que encajaba perfecta con la mía… o eso solía pensar.

-Debo estar helada – dice Sakura entonces, y tira un poco para soltarse, pero yo todavía aprieto.

-No me importa – contesto.

Su agarre pierde fuerza durante un instante para volver renovado, un instante en el que Sakura apenas parpadea, pero cambia enteramente su expresión. Su mirada se desvía a mis labios para volver de inmediatamente a mis ojos, atenta, curiosa, ante todo diría que expectante. Me fijo en lo verdes que son los suyos según bajamos los brazos, ambos, sin separar las manos.

-Siempre dices esas cosas, como si nada tuviera importancia – me dice casi susurrando – Pero a la vez no me quieres soltar.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

-No. ¿Debería?

Sonríe, esa sonrisa amplia que me regaló en la fiesta de Shikamaru, ésa que levanta sus mejillas y llena de alegría sus ojos, ésa que me hace pensar que es preciosa. Que lo es cuando mira concentrada las teclas del piano, cuando estaba subida a la tarima de aquel pub, de pie mirándome en las escaleras o dormida sobre la mesa. De pronto quiero ver todos los gestos sinceros que pueda ofrecerme, y sentir en más ocasiones que su mano quizás no encaja perfectamente con la mía, sí, pero que tampoco hace ninguna falta.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

BUENO QUÉ TAL. Una semana más, aquí estamos. Y sigo de exámenes. No se acaban nunca los cabrones.

 **Dicho esto, respondo a los comentarios que no son de usuarios** : por un lado, **anónimo o anónima,** me alegra que no te resultara un spoiler XD Y por otra parte, ya veremos las consecuencias que tienen los actos de Ino y Sasuke para Itachi... tendrás que seguir leyendo ;) Muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^

Por otro lado, **Ino Asakura** , no te preocupes al respecto de abandonarlo. No tengo esa intención para nada, y de hecho estoy cerca de terminarlo, aunque no aquí. Aquí todavía nos quedan un buen puñado de semanas actualizando, simplemente en el documento de Word donde tengo la historia. Me alegra mucho que te guste como escribo, y que sigas tan al día el fic, y por supuesto que comentes. Te agradezco mucho las tres cosas y espero que disfrutes de la lectura ^^

Finalmente, **gracias también a** **RocioFri** por su ya imprescindible comentario semanal ^^

Para ser el primer fanfic que publico aquí, creo que estoy teniendo muy buena recepción y no sabéis la ilusión que me hace. Muchas gracias a todos.

Dicho esto, me temo que tengo que irme a estudiar. Son la una de la madrugada pero los exámenes no perdonan T_T

Así que nada, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, y **nos leemos al próximo martes**. **Gracias por leerme y por vuestro apoyo constante**.

¡Un abrazo!

 _Misora_


	12. Las frasecitas

Itachi se enciende un cigarrillo mientras vemos la tele. Nuestros padres volverán tarde esta noche, han salido a una de sus cenas románticas. Últimamente son más frecuentes y no sé si eso me alegra o me preocupa. Sin duda es su manera de pasar tiempo juntos y a solas, pero no sé hasta qué punto eso es símbolo de que necesitan pasarlo porque se quieren o porque necesitan recordarse que se quieren, pero bueno, tampoco es que pueda hacer nada al respecto. No soy yo el más indicado para dar consejos sentimentales, precisamente.

-Va a apestar a tabaco y mamá se va a dar cuenta – le digo a Itachi, sin embargo. Consejos quizás no, pero advertencias, todas las que hagan falta.

-Pues abre una ventana – me contesta.

-No es mi vicio secreto.

-¿Quieres probar? -. Estira el brazo hacia mí, el cigarro entre sus dedos índice y corazón, y me limito a mirarle con desdén – Tú te lo pierdes.

-¿Qué clase de hermano mayor eres que me ofreces droga?

-Droga – repite, divertido, para dar una calada después – Los fideos instantáneos que te has tomado de cena sí que son droga.

-No compares…

Subo las piernas a la mesita, acomodándome en el sillón, y centro la atención en la tele. Ponen una película sobre un tipo que se vuelve loco cuando se pone una máscara o algo así. De vez en cuando echo vistazos a Itachi por el rabillo del ojo, que desde luego se lo está pasando mejor con la película que yo. Se ríe de cuando en cuando, entre calada y calada, echando las cenizas pulcramente en una bolsa de plástico pequeña que guardará en su cuarto hasta que pueda tirarlas, para que nuestra madre no las vea en la papelera de la cocina y le descubra.

En las casas y entre las personas siempre hay secretos. Itachi y yo nos llevamos bien, pero seguro que yo desconozco tanto de él como él de mí, por muy hermanos que seamos. Nuestros padres salen de cena romántica, y no sabemos por qué. Itachi fuma en mi presencia, pero no en la de ellos. Le guardo el secreto como él supo pasar de largo cuando me oía sollozar en mi cuarto, poco después de lo que pasó con Hinata. Sus pasos se paraban un momento tras mi puerta y yo contenía el aliento, y entonces seguía camino abajo hacia salón, donde mis padres a veces le preguntaban por mí: "Necesita espacio", les decía, toda la razón del mundo contenida en ese par de palabras.

El humo de su tabaco se extiende por la habitación, ligero, mientras sobre mis hombros aparece la pesadez de mis secretos: ¿debería contarle lo que ha pasado entre Ino y yo? Todavía no sé qué pretende Itachi, siquiera qué pretende Ino con tanta preguntita el otro día, no sé cuál es mi posición en todo esto más allá de una que puede perturbarlo todo.

Tengo que contener un suspiro. ¿Se puede saber qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?

Estoy por irme a dormir para no aguantar esto ni un segundo más cuando Itachi dice:

-Si invitara a Ino a salir con algunos colegas una noche, ¿crees que vendría?

-Probablemente sí, nunca se pierde nada que suene, incluso de lejos, a diversión, ahora incluso menos que de costumbre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Giro la cabeza hacia él, que está medio tumbado en el sofá. Mantiene el segundo cigarro entre los dedos, la ceniza a punto de caer sobre su ropa, y me mira con suma atención.

-Quiero decir que quizás sea buen momento para intentar algo – contesto – Pero ve despacio si quieres algo serio. No está muy seria últimamente.

-O sea, que me lanzo pero no me lanzo, como siempre.

-Te lanzas pero con paracaídas.

Suspira y yo decido cambiar de canal, buscando alguna peli que no me provoque poner los ojos en blanco hasta tal punto que me veo el interior de las cuencas, o algún programa decente, cosa inexistente en la televisión, no sé ni para qué me molesto.

-¿Tú cómo vas? – me pregunta Itachi cuando paso el tercer programa sobre mascotas.

-Bien.

-Vamos, hombre, dime algo más.

-El instituto está bien, le gente del club también…

Antes de que me dé cuenta, estoy a medio camino en una serie de descripciones detalladas sobre cada miembro del club. Le hablo de la inteligencia que esconde Shikamaru con su pasotismo, de su dinámica de tira y afloja con Ten-ten, de cómo ella siempre tiene una sonrisa que dedicar y una energía que se contagia, de que Ino apenas ha puesto un pie en la sala del club desde que empezaron las clases, y tengo que moderarme con Sakura. Le digo que hace cosas raras de cuando en cuando, que quiere ser cantautora o algo así, que tiene el pelo rosa…

-¿Se lo tiñe? – me pregunta él.

-Digo yo.

-¿Y cómo le dejan ir al instituto con el pelo teñido?

-Supongo que les vale con que llevemos decente el uniforme.

-Ya, pero una tía con el pelo rosa llama la atención, y mucho -. Me limito a encogerme de hombros - ¿Y con lo de la ruptura cómo vas?

-Bien, bueno. Mejor – se me escapa un suspiro acompañado de una frase – A ratos la quiero, a ratos la odio, a ratos se me olvida completamente que existe, que existimos.

-No seas tan dramático – me dice, y le miro con atención – Existes sin ella igual que ella existe sin ti.

-Qué cursilada – contesto, riéndome - ¿De dónde la has sacado? ¿ _Tumblr_ o algo así?

Pone los ojos en blanco y empieza a quejarse, diciendo que encima de que intenta ayudarme voy y me pongo exquisito, que jamás volverá a decirme algo similar, que pasará de mí cuando esté jodido, pero le callo cuando le doy las gracias. Ya lo sabía, pero es una manera de demostrarle que realmente aprecio lo que ha dicho, y que sé que tiene razón.

* * *

Nuestros pasos ligeros, aunque tranquilos, nos dirigen a ninguna parte. La ciudad se ha vuelto un sinfín de callejones y avenidas, de luces y coches que pasan rápidos como ninguna de las estrellas fugaces que podríamos ver si estuviéramos en otro lugar salvaje. Los ojos de Sakura, tan verdes incluso bajo las llamativas luces de los establecimientos, me recuerdan a esos lugares. Me gustaría estar allí, tirado en la hierba, y dormir, pero al mismo tiempo estoy bien aquí. Estoy tan bien que el tiempo se escapa por mis dedos como ceniza y no me importa. Esta noche la pasaría entera aquí, en la calle, caminando con Sakura, y nada más.

Ella se ríe y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. El viento frío de la noche agita su cabello, hasta hace un rato recogido. Me adelanta unos cuantos pasos, da una vuelta con los brazos sobre su cabeza y los ojos cerrados, como si bailara canción que sólo ella puede escuchar. Luego sigue caminando frente a mí, a ratos mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, hasta que me acerco. Entonces me toma la mano y dice que tiene que enseñarme un sitio, que está cerca, y me dejo llevar por sus pasos de pronto acelerados. Esta noche me da igual. Sé que probablemente mi madre me echará la bronca por no avisar de que vuelvo tarde, pero siento que sólo esto importa, o que nada tiene importancia.

Camino deprisa, un tanto adelantado a Sakura, que tiene que indicarme todo el rato por dónde ir porque me niego a bajar el ritmo. Ella lo mantiene a mi espalda, sin soltarme la mano, hasta que llegamos a un edificio entre tantos. Sakura frena y tira de mi brazo, obligándome a parar también. Veo que se acerca al portal y abre con llave, pero esta no es su casa. La miro con una ceja alzada y mueve la cabeza para que me acerque mientras abre la puerta.

Subimos en ascensor hasta el último piso. Estamos al lado del centro de la ciudad y la subida parece interminable, pasando un piso tras otro hasta que las puertas se abren y un pasillo se extiende ante nosotros. Caminamos hasta una de las puertas que Sakura abre y cierra, después, según paso. Un piso vacío y silencioso es todo cuanto que encuentro.

-Vivía aquí, hace tiempo – me explica, caminando en la oscuridad. Sigo su figura intermitente según aparece y desaparece por las luces que entran a través de las ventanas – Ahora estamos intentando venderlo, o alquilarlo. La familia que había se ha mudado.

-Como tú, supongo, hace tiempo – contesto, procurando seguir sus pasos.

-Claro. Un piso mejor, dijeron mis padres. Yo echo de menos éste. Me gustaba, no sé, estar tan arriba, mirar por la ventana y ver la ciudad, salir a la terraza cuando hacía buen tiempo… o cuando llovía, ya sabes – se ríe.

-¿Y vivías también a oscuras o tenías electricidad?

-Si quieres encendemos las luces, pero así es más, uhm, artístico, ¿no crees? Te veo entre las luces y las sombras y pienso en una película – desaparece en la oscuridad y, cuando aparece al lado de otra ventana, está con los brazos estirados frente a su rostro, formando con las manos un marco en el que supongo me encuadra ahora mismo – O en fotos.

-En dibujos.

Asiente, bajando los brazos, y apoya la cabeza contra el cristal. Me mira sonriente según me acerco hasta estar bajo esa misma luz, apoyando también la cabeza. La terrible duda acerca de qué estoy haciendo aquí pasa un instante por mi cabeza, pero la aparto sustituyéndola por otra:

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Sakura separa la cabeza del cristal, un gesto sorprendido en su rostro.

-Pensé que te gustaría.

-Y no te equivocabas.

-Entonces, ¿qué más motivos quieres?

Camina hacia atrás, fundiéndose con las sombras. Sigo lo poco que veo de ella y el sonido de sus pasos hasta que llegamos a una habitación con una amplia cristalera. Aquí no hay lugar donde esconderse, siquiera de las miradas de los posibles curiosos que pueda haber en el edificio de enfrente, al otro lado de la avenida por la que pasan rápidos los coches.

Giro la cabeza hacia Sakura cuando oigo que algo cae al suelo. Se ha quitado la chaqueta, y como esta noche en el restaurante donde hemos cenado con Ten-ten y Shikamaru, la piel de sus brazos se eriza.

-Éste era el despacho. Al principio de mi madre, luego de todos – me cuenta con la mirada perdida al otro lado del cristal – Me pasaba horas aquí practicando con el piano, y a veces nos peleábamos para estar solos entre estas paredes. Durante el día había bastante ruido, pero la luz, Sasuke, era perfecta para trabajar, y tantas otras cosas… -. Entonces agita la cabeza y me sonríe – Debo estar abrumándote con tanta frasecita sentimental.

-No me importa – le digo.

-Ya, sí, nunca te importa nada.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no me molesta, y que me gusta escucharte.

-Bueno, eso suena mejor que tu indiferencia habitual.

-Pero dime, ¿eres siempre así, con todo el mundo?

-¿Así cómo? – me pregunta, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Yo sigo de pie en medio de la habitación.

-Así. Un día vienes con, como tú las llamas, frasecitas sentimentales y enseñándome tu antigua casa y hablándome de cosas personales y al siguiente, no sueltas más que algún saludo.

Sonríe y baja la cabeza, mirando sus piernas.

-No lo sé, creo que soy así contigo y poca gente más. Casos particulares. Normalmente soy bastante, pues eso, normal. Con mis extrañezas, pero normal – levanta la vista hacia mis ojos – Sois casos particulares porque sólo con gente como tú pasan cosas de estas. Estos momentos, ¿entiendes?, que no sé de dónde salen. Momentos en los que todo se vuelve íntimo de golpe, pero al día siguiente, nada. Al día siguiente, ningún tipo de… conexión. No sé si me estoy explicando.

-Creo que lo entiendo.

-O podría ser todo una técnica de seducción -. Se separa de la pared y se acerca a mí – Un tira y afloja de atención e intimidad contra pasotismo y distancia para, yo qué sé, llamar tu atención o algo así.

-¿O algo así? – me río – Veo que llevas preparadísima la técnica.

-En realidad la técnica depende de esos momentos, así que es azarosa y probablemente inefectiva, porque necesito de esa conexión para hacer cualquier cosa y para que cualquier cosa suceda.

-¿Cualquier cosa como olvidarnos de una fiesta en un pasillo?

Asiente con la cabeza y añade:

-Como tomarte la mano y llevarte hasta mi antigua casa y hablar de estas mierdas.

-Pero esto lo has generado tú, no el azar.

-Porque el azar generó que me sintiera tan cómoda contigo por la calle, solos y rodeados de otra gente –. Estira los brazos y dice en un fingido tono críptico – Son los planetas, que se alinean.

-¿Vamos a necesitar una botella que girar?

Resopla, dejando caer los brazos, y me sonrío.

-Eso sería forzadísimo – contesta, sin embargo – Pero lo cierto es que aún pienso en qué habría pasado si hubiésemos jugado más, dónde habríamos llegado.

Sube la mano hasta mi codo y desciende por mi brazo en una caricia que siento a través del jersey. Mis dedos y los suyos vuelven a mezclarse.

-¿Tú te lo planteas? – me pregunta, sus ojos fijos en los míos mientras nos acercamos un tanto más, apenas medio paso, quizás menos.

-¿Quién no lo haría? – contesto.

-Cierra los ojos – me dice, y respondo frunciendo el ceño – Hazme caso y cierra los ojos.

Lo hago. Durante un par de segundos sólo oigo a Sakura tomar aire, el ir y venir de los coches por la calle y mi corazón bombeando con fuerza la sangre. Entonces ella habla, y siento su aliento suave chocando contra mis labios. Siquiera había notado que se había acercado tanto:

-Te han retado, Sasuke, te han dicho que me muerdas el cuello y yo he protestado, argumentando que es demasiado para tu primer reto, y en parte es por eso, pero también es porque no quiero que me guste -. Su voz ha tomado un matiz sensual que me hace apretar con más fuerza su mano en la mía y tantear con la cabeza en su dirección apenas, no lo sé, nada, un movimiento levísimo que se me escapa – Pero esta vez, tras apartarme el pelo del cuello y notar cómo te acercabas, me he callado. No hay peticiones por mi parte.

Subo la mano libre por su brazo según lo encuentro mientras ella se mantiene en silencio, mis ojos aún cerrados. Descubro su hombro, después su cuello desnudo. Apoyo un segundo mi frente en la suya, pienso en sus labios y en que sería sencillo, tan, tan sencillo… pero muevo mi cabeza hasta mi mano, ésa con la que toco su cuello. Lo acaricio según la aparto, y doy un beso antes de morder con suavidad. El suspiro que brota de Sakura es todavía más sensual que su voz hace un instante.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, soy perfectamente consciente de que actualizo los martes o, en su defecto, los miércoles, pero veréis: este miércoles es mi último examen y mañana voy a dedicar el día entero a estudiar, así que... ¡ **actualización para alegraros el lunes**! XD

Además **este capítulo me quedó un poco más largo** , así que lo podréis disfrutar más rato - ¡o al menos espero que lo hagáis!

 **Espero que os guste mucho y me dejéis alguna review que otra** , para que yo lo sepa ;) No hay nada que me anime más a seguir que leer lo que opináis de lo que escribo ^^

Muchas gracias a todos lo que lo hacéis, entre ellos, el **anónimo o anónima** que se ha animado estas últimas semanas, al que le digo: ¡no te mueras! xD Tienes que seguir leyendo para saber lo que pasa.

También gracias a todos los que habéis comentado en anteriores ocasiones y a todos los que dedicáis vuestro tiempo a leerme, aunque no comentéis.

¡Un abrazo!

 _Misora_.

PD: Deseadme suerte para el examen del miércoles, que es de los más complicados a los que me he enfrentado hasta la fecha T_T


	13. El día

El café humea frente a ella, una capa espesa de espuma que prácticamente rebosa. Mi café, sin embargo, es negro, solo, siquiera le he echado azúcar. Pocas veces tomo café, pero si lo hago tiene que ser así.

Ino está sentada a mi lado. Bebe de su batido de fresa sumida en el silencio como pocas veces, al igual que Naruto, que se dedica a comer despacio, recreándose en masticar cada cucharada de su porción de tarta.

Miro al frente. Los ojos claros de Hinata chocan con los míos, aparta la mirada. Se ha cortado el pelo justo a la altura de la mandíbula, aunque mantiene su flequillo recto, y va vestida con su sudadera lila y blanca, su favorita. Bajo la vista a la negrura mi café al notar algo dentro del pecho, un pellizco.

-¿Vamos a seguir callados mucho más tiempo? – pregunta entonces Naruto, dejando sin cuidado la cucharilla sobre el plato. Casi se ha terminado su tarta – Ya hemos alargado esto suficiente todos estos meses como para seguir esperando.

-Sí, mejor ponernos a ello cuanto antes – responde Hinata. Volvemos al silencio mientras ella toma aire, momento que aprovecho para dar un trago al café. El sabor amargo pasa por mi garganta mientras ella comienza – Antes de nada, sentimos mucho todo lo que pasó.

Levanta la vista según yo bajo la taza. Me mira un instante a mí, al siguiente a Ino, y sé que busca que digamos algo, cualquier cosa, que indique un mínimo de perdón.

-Disculpas aceptadas – dice Ino entonces, en un tono tan seco que podría volver árida la el va del Amazonas. Naruto suspira.

-Y lo segundo, era explicarnos – continúa Hinata. Le doy otro trago a mi café. Adelante, tengo muchas ganas de escuchar tu explicación – No hay excusa ni justificación posible ante lo que hicimos, pero no fue porque sí, y queremos que lo sepáis.

Miro a Ino por el rabillo del ojo. Ha vuelto a beber de su batido y mantiene la mirada clavada en Hinata, la pajita entre sus labios. Miedo me da lo que pase cuando deje de beber.

-No sé si lo sabéis, pero estamos saliendo – continúa Naruto.

Comienza a molestarme que hablen continuamente en plural, pese a que ya sabía que son… pareja, y que es obvio que hablarán en plural sobre algo que ambos hicieron, pero me gustaría que no lo hicieran, por todos los motivos posibles, y no estar aquí ahora, y seguir quedando con Hinata alguna tarde para dar un paseo, o ir al cine, o simplemente para estar juntos haciendo lo que fuera, lo que fuera.

-Bueno, supongo que os enteraríais las últimas semanas del curso pasado… cuando todavía estabais en el instituto. El asunto es que lo hicimos porque nos… - veo que Hinata toma la mano de Naruto bajo la mesa – Nos enamoramos el uno del otro.

Tomo aire y giro la cabeza a un lado, mirando hacia la gente de la cafetería. También sabía eso, o bueno, lo intuía, pero la confirmación es peor de lo que podía imaginar. Las palabras pronunciadas siempre dan una carga insoportable a estas cosas.

-Y todo estalló aquella noche – termina por fin Naruto.

-Os enamorasteis el uno del otro – repito, buscando un tono neutral que no consigo encontrar – mientras salíais con nosotros.

-Sí.

Giro la cabeza hacia Hinata. Me mira con arrepentimiento, los ojos tristes. Tomo aire y le pregunto, intentando calmarme:

-Entonces… ¿dejaste de quererme, sin más, y te enamoraste de Naruto?

Suspira, agachando la cabeza, y yo miro a Ino. Observa a Naruto como si también le hiciera esa misma pregunta, pero me temo que será Hinata la que responda por ambos:

-No, simplemente… pasó sin que me diera cuenta, lo supe una tarde que quedamos los cuatro, supe que me gustaba, y según pasaba el tiempo iba a más, aunque yo no quisiera, y Naruto nunca me dijo nada, ni yo a él, pero los dos lo sabíamos de alguna manera que era mutuo y aquella noche no pud-

-Está bien – interrumpe Ino – Y lo mismo contigo, ¿no? – le pregunta a Naruto, que asiente – Y, no me digáis más, de pronto queríais estar juntos, ¿verdad? -. Asienten ambos casi con vergüenza – Y digo, no sé, llamadme idiota, pero digo que quizás habría sido mejor si hubierais dicho algo. Habría dolido, sí, pero no tanto, coño.

Hago un movimiento breve, apenas despegar un poco el brazo de la mesa, un instante que me sirve para pensar, primero, en poner la mano en el hombro de Ino, buscando que se calme, pero después me doy cuenta de que el nudo de mi garganta se desenreda según habla, que la misma rabia que bulle en mi pecho y cabeza está en la suya, y que su gesto de enfado siempre ha impuesto más que el mío.

-No queríamos haceros daño – dice Naruto mientras mantengo la mano sobre la mesa.

-Tarde – contesta Ino, una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Ino, escucha: habíamos bebido un poco todos aquella noche, vosotros también, y lo que ocurría tenía que estallar por alguna parte y estalló así. Lo sentimos muchísimo, de verdad, y sabemos que deberíamos habéroslo dicho, pero ya es tarde también para eso – le explica.

-Ya, sí, ¿pero qué se supone que tenemos que hacer Sasuke y yo ahora? ¿Deciros que no pasa nada y volver a ser todos tan amigos?

-Basta con que lo entendáis, aunque también os digo una cosa: han pasado meses. ¿No es ya un poco tarde para andar con tanta rabia contra nosotros?

-La ira es un sentimiento secundario que surge por otras cosas, como tristeza, dolor, traición… - digo, y todas las miradas se clavan en mí – O eso leí por ahí.

-Entendemos que todavía estáis dolidos, de verdad, simplemente nos gustaría recuperar la amistad poco a poco, por favor – dice Hinata mirando a Ino, y luego a mí – Por favor.

-Quizás también sea tarde para eso – contesta Ino, pero el tono enfadado se pierde según llega al final de la frase, cuando baja la vista. Sus palabras me duelen hasta a mí.

-Nos estáis castigando una barbaridad – comenta Naruto, deslizándose en su asiento – No bastaba con hacernos el vacío, y con marcharos del maldito tuto, no, también ahora que por fin quedamos para hablar tenéis que seguir.

-¿Pero qué esperabais exactamente, en serio? – pregunta Ino, recuperando el gesto de antes - ¿Que estuviéramos aquí súper felices o algo? ¿Palmaditas en el hombro y olvidarlo todo? Porque sí, han pasado meses, pero no es fácil olvidar que tu novio se lió con tu mejor amiga durante una fiesta de mierda, y encima ahora aceptar que se enamoró de ella mientras salía contigo y que no te dijo nada para, ¿qué era?, ah, ya, no herir tus sentimientos. Vaya.

-Sólo esperábamos que dejarais de castigarnos porque lleváis todo este tiempo haciéndolo, que nos sentáramos a hablar las cosas con tranquilidad y lo dejáramos todo zanjado, como deberíamos haber hecho al día siguiente, pero no hicimos porque vosotros no quisisteis – contesta Hinata, dura y directa como siempre que tiene que decir algo serio, aunque casi puedo ver las palmas de sus manos sudar – Y que a partir de ahí, pudiéramos recuperar a nuestros amigos.

-¿Quieres zanjar las cosas, Hinata? – le pregunto de golpe, sin pensar.

Clava sus ojos en los míos, asiente con la cabeza, y es entonces cuando pienso, las comisuras de mis labios temblando. Nos mantenemos las miradas mientras las palabras se atascan en mi tráquea. Quiero decirle, decirles, que entiendo lo que pasó. Entiendo que no sabían qué hacer, pero todavía no puedo perdonar nada del todo, aunque lo entienda. Todavía no sé si quiero a Hinata o la odio o si la voy a dejar de querer algún día. Todavía no puedo pensar en ella sin sentirme mal y sin que su recuerdo, esa imagen tallada de sus manos aferrando los hombros de Naruto mientras le besaba con ansia, aparezca entre mis sesos para ahogarlos.

Ahora mismo no sé si suplicarle que vuelva conmigo, si decirle que todo está bien sólo para poder verla más a menudo, o si levantarme e irme para no cruzarnos de nuevo jamás. Pero… yo tampoco quiero perderla, perderlos, ¿desde cuándo somos amigos los cuatro? ¿Mediados de primaria? No lo sé. Así que sí, yo también quiero que volvamos a estar bien, pero no es el momento ahora, ni sé cuándo lo será.

Tomo aire y me termino el café con rapidez. Nadie ha dicho nada ni lo hace ahora, esperando lo que tengo que decir. Tampoco se pronuncian cuando saco el dinero exacto de lo que ha valido esta amargura y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

-Zanjaremos las cosas, de verdad – digo, levantándome. Ino me imita – Te lo prometo. Me voy a casa con la promesa de que, algún día, podré pasar página y perdonaros todo, y ese día seremos de nuevo los cuatro que fuimos. Ese día, sencillamente, no es hoy.

* * *

Despego la cara del reposabrazos del sofá cuando mi hermano me quita los apuntes a los que miraba mientras pensaba en mis cosas. Los mantiene en la mano mientras nos pregunta a los presentes, es decir, la familia al completo, qué tal está.

Miro a mi padre, que le observa por encima de las gafas mientras mi madre responde, y enseguida me mira de vuelta. Me temo que ambos sabemos de estilo lo mismo que de astronomía: la osa mayor tiene forma de carreta y rosa y rojo, puñetazo en el ojo.

Sin embargo, mi madre alaba su elección, y ambos comentan que quizás con aquella otra camisa esos pantalones verdes quedarían mejor. Se lo plantean, buscando los pros y los contras, al tiempo que yo estiro el brazo y le quito los apuntes de la mano a Itachi. Necesito volver a perderme en los espacios de mi propia letra entre las palabras.

-Bueno, pues me voy así – dice al rato – No me esperéis despiertos. Esperad mi llegada con la primera luz del quinto día.

-Está bien, mientras no hagas como Sasuke… - dice mi madre, y oculto la cara más si cabe tras los folios.

-Debe ser la primera vez en mi vida que no soy el mal ejemplo – contesta Itachi, y oigo sus pasos alejarse hacia la puerta, que se cierra poco después.

La habitación se queda silenciosa, yo sigo con la vista y la mente perdidas entre estas páginas que paso, de cuando en cuando, aunque no las haya leído. Pero mi madre sigue de pie. Sé que me mira, lo noto, y que si separo la vista del papel la encontraré con los brazos cruzados y será mi perdición. Se enteró, por los padres de Ino nuevamente, que vi hace un par de tardes a Hinata, y también sabe que no fue precisamente un buen encuentro. Quiere hablar conmigo o al menos saber si estoy bien, pero a mí me gustaría limitar todo a aquellos que nos afecta.

Entonces se acerca y se sienta a mi lado con un suspiro. Bajo el brazo, dejando los apuntes sobre mi estómago, y la observo. Lleva días siendo incluso distante porque llegué tarde tras aquella noche con Sakura, sin avisarla, pero no es eso lo que más me escama: es cuando posa la mano en mi hombro, apretándolo sin fuerza. Hace años que esas muestras de cariño quedaron atrás.

-Sasuke, sé perfectamente que no quieres hablar de nada más allá del buen o mal tiempo que hace, pero estás distinto desde que viste a Narut-

-Es difícil todavía a día de hoy y ya está – la interrumpo – Y pese a que sé que la manera de estar mejor no es huir, de momento no puedo hacer más.

-Pero ya lo has hecho. Ya te has enfrentado a ello – me encojo de hombros – Les querías de verdad, ¿eh? – me limito a desviar la vista y ella aprieta de nuevo mi hombro para levantarse después – Espero que todavía les quieras para cuando puedas perdonarles. Que todos os queráis.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

A ver, buenas noticias para mí: **¡YA TERMINÉ LOS EXÁMENES!** Y he aprobado todas las asignaturas ^^

 **Pero malas noticias:** empecé este mismo lunes el segundo cuatrimestre T_T Precisamente hoy he tardado en actualizar porque salgo muy tarde de clase. Disculpadme si he tardado mucho .

Por otra parte, **he visto que los comentarios han bajado**. Por supuesto **no estáis obligados a comentar** , al contrario, sois libres de hacerlo o no, pero **si el fanfic está bajando de calidad u os ha dejado de gustar no dudéis en explicarme los motivos** , para poder mejorar en ocasiones futuras y tenerlos en cuenta. **Y si os gusta pero no estáis comentando... ¿a qué esperáis?** Me encanta leer las reviews y me animan mucho a continuar con la historia, por eso mismo **aprovecho para daros las gracias a todos los que comentáis** , seáis anónimos, con cuenta, sin cuenta o como sea. **¡Y también gracias a los que me leéis!**

Espero que este capítulo, en que AL FIN se revela el problema que hubo con Hinata y todo eso, os haya gustado ^^

Y en fin, creo que no tengo mucho más que decir, así que... ¡tened buena semana y nos leemos al siguiente martes!

¡Un abrazo!

 _Misora_


	14. El último

Shikamaru resuelve los ejercicios de matemáticas a una velocidad que no sé si admirar, envidiar de mala manera o ambas a la vez. Es como si viera la solución antes de llegar a ella y simplemente la conectara al problema con la operación correcta. Mientras tanto, yo me atasco. A veces se inclina sobre mi papel y lo mira unos instantes, sin cambiar el gesto, esperando que sea yo el que le pida ayuda cuando no pueda más con toda esta basura numérica. Y lo cierto es que su ayuda me viene bien, pero ah, el orgullo, el mayor enemigo de los hombres.

Ten-ten tiene exactamente el mismo problema, sólo que ella recurre a Shikamaru sin dudarlo. Cuando ha hecho un par de intentonas y ha resultado incorrecto, le pregunta todo lo necesario y más, y bueno, acabo pegando la oreja. Shikamaru tiene la habilidad de hacer todo esto fácil cuando señala aquí y allá nuestros fallos y nos explica sin titubear no sólo cómo solucionarlos, sino la lógica tras las operaciones, pero en cuanto se aleja de nosotros, el olvido se apodera de nuestras neuronas Alguien como yo, con la facilidad justa para estas cosas, podría lograr deprisa un aprobado y no esforzarse más allá, pero necesito más que eso para lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, o lo que mi familia quiere que haga, y aunque podría mirar por el rabillo del ojo los exámenes del resto o prepararme alguna nota pulcramente doblada que desplegar entre mis dedos sin temer que se cayera al suelo, prefiero aprender algo de todo esto. O intentarlo, al menos.

Sakura rasga su guitarra, sentada al final de la mesa, mirando hacia la ventana. Desde aquella noche apenas hemos hablado. Hemos querido, claro. Lo he notado en la manera en que, en ocasiones, nos hemos mirado como si fuéramos a decir algo, pero jamás pasamos de ahí. A veces ella separa los labios y toma aire, a veces yo doy un paso, puede que en su dirección. No vamos a más. No sabemos qué decir, o al menos yo no lo sé.

-Uno más y a mi puta casa – dice entonces Ten-ten, sobresaltándome. Es la primera vez que la oigo despotricar, y cuando veo que escribe apretando con fuerza el bolígrafo contra el papel no sé si tensarme más o sencillamente alejarme un poco de ella.

-Relaja – le dice Shikamaru – Ya verás que te irá bien.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo: "Todo irá bien, Ten-ten, aprobarás seguro, con lo que has estudiado" – resopla – Y la última vez, adiós.

-Ha pasado una vez de cuántas, ¿doscientas? ¿tres mil?

-¿Cuatro millones de trillones? – añade Sakura de fondo.

Ten-ten resopla de nuevo mientras Shikamaru y Sakura se ríen. Les acompaño con algo similar a una sonrisa, continúo con mi ejercicio. Nos mantenemos en un silencio que se rompe a cada movimiento de mano contra el papel, a cada nota suave salida de la guitarra, y de pronto la puerta abriéndose.

Levanto la cabeza y veo a Ino, el pelo recogido en un moño que amenaza con deshacerse, la ropa de deporte, el sudor iluminando su frente.

-Yo también necesito ayuda con ese examen – dice, pasando a zancadas. Hace ruido con la silla al sentarse, dejando su mochila en el suelo, sacando sus apuntes y bolígrafos – Pero sólo con una cosa, Shikamaru, no te agobies. Es lo único que no comprendo.

-No, si los agobiados sois vosotros – contesta él, apoyando la cabeza en la mano.

-Lo digo porque sé que es tarde. Y dios, perdonadme si huelo mal o algo, los ensayos para el festival últimamente son la muerte.

Todos hacemos algún gesto para indicarle que tampoco nos importa demasiado, y volvemos al trabajo. Shikamaru le explica en susurros lo que no entiende, Ten-ten y yo nos enfrentamos a ejercicios distintos con el mismo tesón, Sakura sigue en su mundo. Los minutos pasan hasta que la jefa del club suelta el bolígrafo contra la mesa y exclama que por fin, por fin ha terminado. Ino le pide entonces que espere, que no tardará con lo suyo, y así es. Minutos después, estamos los cuatro recogiendo para irnos a casa.

Soy el último en salir, cerrando la puerta del club en un movimiento que aprovecho para echar un vistazo a Sakura. Nuestras miradas chocan una vez más desde entonces, y una vez más separa los labios como si fuera a decir algo, una vez más hago un mínimo movimiento en su dirección, una vez más no pasamos de ahí.

Aunque en esta ocasión esboza una sonrisa rápida, y eso consigue que diga algo:

-¿No vienes?

-Quiero tocar el piano un rato.

-Van a cerrar enseguida.

-¿Es que quieres que vaya?

-Sólo pregunto.

-¿Siempre tienes esas respuestas indiferentes?

-¿Es que quieres que dé otras?

Sonríe de nuevo, levantando las manos, como si se diera por vencida, pero entonces parece pensar en algo, me señala y dice:

-Sólo pregunto.

-Tarde, tarde – contesto.

-¿Tarde? Vamos, no ha sido nada de tiempo. Hay siempre dos o tres segundos para contestar bien a esas cosas.

-Pero el gesto de rendición ha estado ahí. Tarde.

Se ríe, asintiendo con la cabeza, y luego se despide de mí con la mano.

* * *

Ino sostiene frente a sí un par de faldas, una morada y la otra azul, y me mira expectante de una respuesta que soy incapaz de dar. Intento pensar en cuál quedaría mejor con el resto de lo que quiere ponerse, pero lo cierto es que no veo la menor diferencia.

-Sabes que para estas cosas Itachi es perfecto, pregúntale a él – acabo por decir.

-No puedo porque es con él con quien salgo mañana, así que venga, ayúdame.

Tomo aire y busco una moneda en mi cartera. Se la muestro a Ino, le asigno una falda a cada lado y decido que los giros en el aire, con su consecuente caída en la mano, tomen por azar la decisión. Sale la azul. Ino se queda con la morada. El sistema de la moneda siempre muestra el camino.

-Es que el color va perfecto – me dice – Lo que no me gusta es que no tiene tanto vuelo como la otra.

-A mí me parece que estás bien con ambas.

-Ya, bueno, eso desde luego.

Se sonríe y yo me dedico a apartar la mirada. Oigo cómo guarda una falda en su armario, después sus pasos acercándose hasta mí. Se sienta a mi lado en el borde de su cama, dejándose caer con un suspiro.

-¿Sabe tu hermano que no quiero nada serio? – me pregunta.

-Algo le dije – contesto, pero ante su nuevo suspiro me veo obligado a decir más – No te preocupes, tampoco es que sea una cita.

-Pero sé que le gusto, y desde hace tiempo, pero yo estaba con Naruto y en fin – se coloca el pelo con un movimiento de cabeza – Lo que pasa es que aún no me veo saliendo con nadie, y no quiero que Itachi se piense lo que no es.

-No lo va a hacer.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque parece más iluso de lo que es.

Oigo que toma aire y entonces se deja caer hacia atrás, las piernas colgando por el borde de la cama. Dice que se fía de mí, que espera que tenga razón, y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ella vuelve a hablar.

-Oye, ¿qué te traes con Sakura?

Mi respuesta inmediata resulta notar que mis hombros se tensan, y pensar que no lo sé. Que no tengo ni la más mínima idea. Así que, tras un par de segundos, respondo que nada en particular. Ino se ríe antes de darme un golpe suave con su pierna en la mía.

-Toda la vida siendo tu mejor amiga para esto – bromea.

-Es que no lo sé.

-Eso ya es otra cosa. Dime al menos si te gusta.

-Supongo que… - trago saliva – Supongo.

-Supones que supones, bien –. Se incorpora y apoya el brazo en mi hombro.

-Aún pienso mucho en Hinata – me limito a explicar.

-Ya, lo entiendo -. Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo hasta que ella dice – Bueno, entonces será mejor que dejemos lo de, en fin, acostarnos.

-Sería mejor si nunca hubiese pasado.

-¿Tan terrible soy? – pregunta, haciéndome reír un poco mientras niego con la cabeza, aunque en seguida mi sonrisa se torna en un gesto más serio al oír sus siguientes palabras – ¿Estaría bien si te besara una última vez?

-No lo sé – contesto de inmediato - ¿Por qué querrías hacerlo?

-Porque siempre lo he hecho con prisas y sin disfrutarlo del todo, y además estaría bien como despedida o algo.

-Lo segundo no tiene mucho sentido – digo, sonriendo con cierta incredulidad, pero después me muevo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro como tantas veces aquí, en su cuarto, sentados en su cama. He visto a Ino eufórica, enferma, rota por dentro, llorando, llegando al orgasmo, llena de ira. Ella a mí, igual. Nos hemos visto crecer el uno al otro en todos los sentidos, pero ahora es como si nos miráramos de verdad desde hace mucho tiempo, y más que besarla quiero abrazarla, hundir la cabeza en su hombro y decirle que no se vaya nunca de mi vida, que quiero seguir viéndole la cara semana a semana hasta que estemos hechos bolsas de piel arrugada, que aprender sobre ella y con ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, que necesito que esté aquí y me da igual si nos besamos, nos acostamos, nos dedicamos a hablar con la boca llena de la merienda de turno o si tengo que pasar el resto de la eternidad trenzándole el pelo.

Así que lo hago, pero en silencio. Rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos, notándolo familiar, las formas que en cualquier otra mujer notaría como sensuales en ella me recuerdas a esas ocasiones en las que, de niño, pasaba los dedos por la valla que rodea mi casa, las barras estrechas de metal chocando contra mis dedos mientras caminaba, luego los muebles y las paredes hasta mi cuarto, todas las veces que al resbalarme en la ducha he conseguido mantenerme en pie porque sé dónde apoyarme, los movimientos instintivos de la seguridad y el hogar. Ella también me abraza, y sus manos en mi espalda me tocan de la misma manera. Siento su pecho hincharse para después vaciarse en un suspiro.

-Soy muy imbécil – me dice después – Y te quiero una barbaridad.

-Me temo que ambos lo somos. Y yo a ti también.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

¡Buenas noches del miércoles! XD Sigue siendo del martes según mi filosofía de que el día no se acaba hasta que no te vas a dormir, pero según las leyes del tiempoooo supongooo que es miércolesss... qué tonterías nos inventamos los humanos.

En fin, vamos a ver, **respondo a los comentarios que no puedo contestar en privado** :

- **Ino Asakura** , ante todo muchas **gracias por haberme comentado**. **Me encantaría leer tu fic** pero, como no tienes cuenta (o eso parece porque no puedo clickar en tu nombre de usuario ni nada. REPITO QUE SOY NUEVA EN LA WEB Y QUIZÁS NO ME ESTÉ ENTERANDO), no puedo saber cuál es, así que **si lo tienes colgado en algún sitio, dime el título y lo busco** ^^ Dicho eso, a ver qué pasa con el ItaIno por aquí... o por allá... JUEJUEJUE. Un abrazo y nos seguimos leyendo ;)

- **Invitado/a** , también a ti te veo feliz por lo del ItaIno xD Al final voy a tener que escribir un fanfic sobre ellos, YA LO IREMOS VIENDO, no puedo prometer nada. **¡Y no te preocupes por no poder comentar!** Lo que puse por aquí la semana pasada era más que nada por preocupación hacia la calidad del fic, no porque no comentarais como tal. Entiendo que estamos todos muy ocupados, yo la primera con la universidad . A **gradezco que sacaras tiempo para dejarme una review, eso sí** ^^

 **También gracias a RocioFri por comentar** , aunque fuera un par de capítulos atrás ;)

Dicho esto pues no sé, no creo que tenga más que añadir además de lo de siempre, ya sabéis, que e **spero que os haya gustado el capítulo** y que **me encantará leer vuestras reviews** , además de que **muchas gracias por leerme una semana más** ^^

¡Nos vemos a la siguiente!

Un abrazo,

 _Misora_


	15. El muñeco

Doy los últimos toques a las líneas que seguiré cuando entinte el boceto, perfilando más la nariz de Sakura, fijándome en las arrugas de su ropa, si la perspectiva de sus piernas cruzadas sobre el taburete del piano está bien, añadiendo algún detalle a su mano y la trenza suelta que le cae a un lado desde su hombro hacia el pecho.

Cuando termino levanto la vista a Sakura, que apenas moviéndose por si sigo retratándola me lanza una mirada. Cambia la postura cuando asiento con la cabeza, se estira, la imito. Luego reviso en el bloc los bocetos que me va a tocar completar luego en casa con las fotos que he sacado con la cámara de Ten-ten: Shikamaru con las manos entrelazadas frente al rostro, los codos apoyados en la mesa, la cara semioculta y esa ceja alzada que le da un aire escéptico; Ten-ten, de pie, brazo estirado hacia delante, amplia sonrisa, el símbolo de la victoria en su mano, la otra en la cadera; Ino con el chándal del uniforme, haciéndose la coleta, también de pie, mirando de reojo como si observara algo; y Sakura como estaba hace unos segundos.

Toda la tarde para hacer esto, y sólo para el festival. Ten-ten se ha empeñado en que deberíamos hacer algo para promocionar el club, o al menos para participar. Tras intentar convencernos a todos, al final sólo Sakura y yo hemos accedido a ayudarla, y hemos decidido convertir nuestra sala en un intento de exposición: dibujos míos, fotografías de Ten-ten, Sakura estará tocando algo simple como hilo musical. Tampoco es para tanto, pero para un año que me toca algo fácil en lo que hará mi clase, que sólo tengo que limpiar cuando termine todo, me cae lo de hacer dibujos. Podría limitarme a darle unos cuantos antiguos, pero ya que ella va a hacer fotos nuevas…

Oigo a Sakura acercarse por mi izquierda. Se asoma por mi hombro, apoyando una mano en la mesa y la otra en el respaldo de mi silla. Mira los retratos de cada miembro del club, se acerca más cuando ve el suyo. Algunos de sus cabellos sueltos me rozan el cuello, una cosquilla suave que desemboca un escalofrío ascendente.

-Parezco más interesante de lo que soy – comenta – Me gusta mucho, la verdad.

-Gracias.

-¿Cuántos años llevas dibujando?

-Desde los diez o así empecé a tomármelo en serio.

-Creo que es lo tuyo esto de ser un artista, más que vivir tranquilamente – se gira hacia mí y se ríe con suavidad – Pero qué te voy a decir yo, que quiero dedicarme a la música. Necesito más alocados en los que apoyarme.

Vuelve a reírse y la miro de reojo, sin atreverme demasiado a fijarme en su sonrisa. Ino me preguntó hace unos días qué me traía con Sakura y sigo sin conocer la respuesta. Observarla en detalle durante el rato en que la he retratado ha sido una mezcla de entretenerme en sus labios más de lo que debería, detallándolos con el portaminas, y a la vez evitar la curva que se intuía en su cintura y trazarla cuanto antes. Pero hasta dibujarle los tobillos y las muñecas, esos dedos alargados de pianista, se ha vuelto una lucha contra lo que me pedía precisar las líneas hasta el hiperrealismo y fijarme, fijarme una y otra vez en todas esas pequeñas cosas que vuelven, día tras día, a Sakura en alguien cada vez más concreto, un individuo insustituible con el que no pretendía cruzarme pero que ahora está aquí, a mi lado, respirando y bromeando, halagando mi habilidad mientras sonríe y tengo que evitar centrarme en sus dientes, todos alineados pero conservando un rastro de esos picos que se tienen cuando se caen los de leche y surgen los de adulto, pequeñas cordilleras que descubrí hace poco y vuelven su manera de sonreír más dulce, más juvenil, más… Tomo aire para no suspirar. ¿Cómo puede un detalle tan insignificante doblegarme hasta el punto de no querer mirarlo?

Entonces Sakura se apoya en la mesa y toma el bloc con su mano izquierda. Yo lo sostengo por el otro lado. Los dos miramos el dibujo en silencio, hasta que se mueve de nuevo y el olor de su champú, o quizás de su colonia, o su ropa, o todo, llena un instante mi nariz y mis pulmones. Al instante me llegan los recuerdos de las veces en las que he mordido su cuello. Estoy seguro de que olía igual.

Giro un tanto la cabeza hacia ella, un movimiento mínimo e instintivo, y veo su cuello entonces, algunos cabellos sueltos que se mueven con mi respiración, un músculo tenso y una vena que palpita bajo la piel. Me encantaría mover la mano, subirla a su cabeza, atraerla hacia mí… pero aprieto un poco el bloc, apartando de mí esa idea y notando los tendones de la muñeca vibrar. Voy a alejarme de su aroma fresco, volviendo la vista hacia el dibujo, cuando Sakura hace un movimiento rápido.

Mi corazón se acelera de golpe, pensando que se ha dado cuenta de la tontería que acabo de hacer, y se mantiene igual de acelerado cuando siento, primero, su mano derecha en mi hombro, y luego, sus labios en mi cuello, apenas un beso suave que desata un torrente de piel erizada.

Se mantiene un instante inclinada hacia mí, presionando sus labios contra la tensión bajo mi piel, y cuando trata de apartarse subo la mano a su hombro, soltando el bloc, que cae contra la mesa con un golpe suave. No sé bien qué estoy haciendo o qué voy a hacer, y tampoco ella, me temo. Simplemente no quiero que se aparte. Todo menos que se aparte.

Pasan unos segundos, vuelve a besarme el cuello con la misma suavidad de antes, lo hace varias veces dejando un recorrido en mi piel. Luego mueve la cabeza, se echa algo hacia atrás, sus ojos aparecen frente a mí. Bajo la mirada a sus labios rosados y subo la mano del hombro a su nuca. Un suspiro brota de su pecho, me acerco un poco, ella también. Tanteamos el aire, leves movimientos de cabeza buscando la manera de encajar, un roce en la nariz y otro del aliento que entrechoca, hasta que siento sus labios en los míos. Contengo en mi pecho un suspiro de alivio.

Sakura me besa con suavidad y respondo de la misma manera. La lentitud de los movimientos nos guía por un beso sosegado, y el ritmo no varía incluso cuando abrimos más las bocas para notar las caricias de la lengua, aunque sí el matiz. Aparece un calor tibio que se trasmite roce tras roce de su boca a la mía, de la mía a la suya, que pasa por mi cuerpo como las olas de un mar calmado, pero constante.

Hago que Sakura mueva un poco la cabeza, me aparto de sus labios y muerdo con la misma suavidad su cuello, apenas hundiendo los dientes. El gemido que se ahoga en su garganta copa un instante mi cabeza junto a su olor, y pronto vuelvo a sus labios para seguir como antes., pero siento sus manos en mis hombros, donde se apoya. Sigo su movimiento, incapaz de parar de besarla, y acaba por sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí. Me toma el rostro con las manos, me acaricia a veces la nuca y el cuello, siento que en ocasiones sus dedos tiemblan sobre mi piel y los míos también lo hacen, temerosos de sobrepasarse según desciendo de sus hombros a su costillar, notando que bajo la ropa holgada se oculta un cuerpo más delgado de lo que parece que se estrecha en la cintura.

Paro entonces, notando que a veces mueve la cadera, apenas, casi como si se tratara de un espasmo corto que controla enseguida. Aprieto su ropa entre los dedos, me pierdo en este beso a cada instante más abrasador. La lentitud de cada movimiento consigue que lo sienta todo, absolutamente todo. Me permite disfrutar de cada caricia y mordisco suave, de la respiración entrecortada, de separarnos para volver a unirnos, de sus manos manteniéndome aferrado a ella como yo lo hago con las mías. Me pasaría la vida así.

Entonces aparta la mano de mi rostro, la baja con cuidado acariciándome el cuello, el pecho, el brazo, toma mi derecha y la desliza hasta su cadera, pegándola contra su ropa. Su cuerpo se ensancha en una curva que me lleva subir la mano de nuevo, y esta vez descender con ambas, sentir por completo su forma. Tengo que tomar aire. Se separa de mí, manteniendo la cabeza cerca, respirando agitada. Nos miramos el uno al otro. Su pelo está algo desordenado y sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero me mira como si buscara algo de mí. Atraigo su cadera contra la mía. La ropa se roza y debajo están nuestras pieles.

Entonces suena el timbre: van a cerrar el instituto y lo que había entre nosotros, a nuestro alrededor, lo que había reducido el mundo al espacio que ocupábamos en la silla, tiembla y cae.

Sakura se aparta de mí, nos miramos confundidos un instante, y después se levanta. Comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas y el tiempo se acelera. Estoy en la puerta del instituto cuando hace un instante estaba en su interior.

-Nos vemos mañana – dice Sakura, despidiéndose con la mano.

-Claro – contesto, posando las manos sobre el manillar de mi bicicleta – Hasta mañana.

* * *

Puedo imaginarme desde una tercera persona, como si esto fuera una película y la cámara estuviera en la puerta abierta de mi cuarto. Puedo ver cómo me llevo las manos a la cara, cómo gruño y me dejo caer hacia atrás en la cama, mi cuerpo rebotando mientras el peso muerto de mis brazos cae a cada lado. Quizás me vendría bien hacer algo así, pero me mantengo sentado en el borde del colchón y me miro las manos, las muñecas relajadas. Es de noche y no me atrevo a entintar el dibujo de Sakura.

No quiero darle vueltas a lo que pasó hace un par de días, a todo lo que ha pasado con ella, pero lo hago, y si intento no hacerlo, los pensamientos desembocan en lo inevitable: en Hinata. Me siento como un muñeco del que estiran de un lado y de otro y siente que va a resquebrajarse, pero al mismo tiempo sé que si alguien tira de mí soy yo mismo con estas manos, intentando dividirme en dos y conservarme sin fisuras.

En realidad supongo que estoy sentado mirando en la dirección por la que Hinata se fue mientras Sakura apoya su espalda en la mía. Debería girarme, tomar su mano e irme, pero nada está claro, y ahí encuentro el tira y afloja: hace dos días estábamos besándonos, último comunicado. Desde entonces, sólo miradas, saludos, despedidas, algún comentario que ni vale la pena mencionar.

Quizás debería hablar con ella, pero, ¿qué le digo? "Sakura, ¿qué está pasando entre nosotros?". Imagino que se limitaría a encogerse de hombros y preguntarme si por fin me importa algo, o a decir que nos pasan momentos y nada más. "¿Nada más? Me gustas, joder, eso no es nada más".

Me gustas.

Me gusta.

Claro que me gusta, ¿cómo no iba a gustarme? Sigo atrapado en todo lo que fue Hinata para mí, pero al mismo tiempo ansío cualquier clase de contacto con Sakura. Cada cruce de miradas y parpadeo rápido para apartarlas significa cada día más para mí, y según pasa el tiempo en comunicaciones anodinas, mi deseo por cualquier gesto por su parte crece.

Me encuentro a mí mismo saliendo a las mismas horas que ella del instituto sólo para pasar más tiempo a su lado, o pensando en decirle cualquier cosa, o esperando que sea uno de esos días en los que ocurre algo, uno de esos momentos, y de pronto recuerdo su manera de cantar, sus manos temerosas en mi piel, la sonrisa en el pasillo, aquella vez en su piso.

Pero no hago nada, igual que no me tapo la cara con las manos y me dejo caer sobre la cama. Soy incapaz, completamente incapaz, y es porque, aunque a veces eche vistazos sobre mi hombro o consiga girarme, Sakura sigue a mi espalda y el recuerdo de Hinata frente a mí. ¿Cómo voy a seguir adelante si miro a un callejón sin salida?

Me levanto de la cama y bajo al salón, los pasos sigilosos para no despertar a mi familia. Una ráfaga de aire frío me eriza la piel cuando deslizo la puerta corredera del balcón y salgo. Apoyo los codos en la barandilla y miro las casas que rodean la mía. Las luces están apagadas, como aquí, pero probablemente haya alguien en otra terraza o en otro cuarto, a oscuras, todavía despierto. Quizás Ino también esté despierta.

Miro su última conexión en el móvil, hace una hora. Suspiro y lo guardo de nuevo en el bolsillo del pantalón del pijama. Después me siento en el suelo, acabo tumbado minutos después. Alguna estrella brilla, potente, tras la cúpula de aire contaminado, y la luna no luce demasiado bien esta noche, pero saco el móvil de nuevo y le hago una foto, por hacer algo. Se la mandaría a Sakura, pero siquiera tengo su número de teléfono. Siquiera eso. Dependemos de que los planetas se alineen para que nos pase algo.

Al final se la envío a Ino. Los minutos pasan y entro en un estado de vacío en el que a veces me quedaría para siempre, hasta que el móvil vibra en mi mano. Ino me está llamando.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, melancolías? – me pregunta. Su tono de voz es apenas un susurro, pero suena animada.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea – respondo, todavía tirado en el suelo.

-Pues vamos bien.

-Cuéntame algo.

-Me fue bien con tu hermano y sus colegas. Jugamos al billar en un sitio con un ambiente muy agradable, y me invitó a una copa el muy atrevido. – Se ríe y la acompaño – Le recordé que todavía soy menor.

-No por mucho tiempo.

-Eso dijo él.

-Y supongo que en el billar te dieron una paliza.

-Sin duda, no hay quien juegue a esa mierda con algo de decencia, te lo juro. – Me vuelvo a reír – Oye, no es raro, ¿verdad? No es raro que ahora…

-Tranquila, no me vas a partir el corazón si tienes algo con Itachi.

-No tengo nada con él… aún. Ya te dije que no quería nada serio, pero… si tuviera algo con él… no sería tampoco rápido.

-No quiero saber los detalles.

-Eres un idiota – dice, y me hace sonreír – Es la primera vez que me planteo mirarle con otros ojos, nada más, antes no podía… o bueno, no debía.

-Pues no te preocupes, no es raro. Ni para mí ni para nadie. Si es lo que quieres… - tomo aire un momento – Sólo quiero saber que estás bien, Ino, y que te vayan bien las cosas.

-Me van y estoy mejor. Pero tú ya no lo sé, mandándome fotos de la luna a estas horas.

-Son tonterías y lo sé, ni te preocupes.

-¿Es por Hinata? -. Me mantengo en silencio - ¿Aún? -. Más silencio - ¿Aún y no sabes hasta cuándo?

-Aún, no sé hasta cuándo y no me deja avanzar. No puedo estar con ella, no puedo perdonarla, no puedo no quererla, no puedo pasar de ella, y no puedo… -. Me llevo la mano libre a la cara mientras Ino completa mi frase:

-Y no puedes empezar nada nuevo.

-Es como si fuera demasiado pronto, pero no al mismo tiempo.

-Ya, si te entiendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos. Siquiera la oigo respirar al otro lado de la línea, pero sé que está ahí, probablemente con la cabeza apoyada en el cabecero de su cama y el pelo suelto. Me gustaría pasar la noche con ella y no solo en mi cuarto. Podríamos hablar mejor, o estar acompañados en el silencio, como ahora. Pero ahora habrá que colgar antes o después. ¿En qué momento crecí demasiado para que dormir con ella se volviera extraño? ¿Qué día, qué minuto exacto, qué edad teníamos?

-Un día iremos de viaje los cuatro de siempre – me dice entonces -, a ese piso cerca de la playa que tienen los padres de Hinata. Reiremos y hablaremos hasta las tantas y dormiremos juntos.

-¿Tanto me conoces, Ino?

-Tanto.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

Creo que me he retrasado un buen puñado de horas con respecto a la publicación de este capítulo pero bueno ESTÁ AQUÍ QUE ES LO QUE CUENTA, ¿no? ^^"

 **He tenido un par de dudas con respecto a publicarlo** , porque algunas me habéis comentado que os gustaba que la relación de Sakura y Sasuke fuera lenta, pero a la vez es lo que tenía escrito desde hacía semanas y dentro de todo lo que es el fic encaja... así que espero que pese a que haya habido beso no os decepcione . Igualmente como veis tampoco ha sido el inicio de nada formal, por así decirlo, y nuestro Sasuke está más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje, así que nada, ya iremos viendo cómo se desarrollan las cosas.

DICHO ESTO, **respondo por aquí al comentario de Sheises** : antes de nada, ¡bienvenida al fic! Espero que aunque el SasuSaku se haya hecho desear, ahora estés más feliz ;) Además que ya habían ocurrido algunos momentos antes, pero bueno, un beso es un beso, sobre todo el primero xD Así que nada, espero que te gustara este capítulo y que te esté agradando el fic ^^ Ya me irás diciendo. ¡Y gracias por comentar!

En fin, creo que no tengo mucho más que decir más allá de **gracias por leerme y comentar, también a Hanny Bell y RocioFri**.

Esperaré vuestras reviews y nos vemos al martes que viene.

¡Un abrazo!

 _Misora_


	16. El festival

Corro por los pasillos del instituto, decorados con pancartas, dibujos, estudiantes disfrazados, aunque la mayoría en uniforme, como yo. Los esquivo uno tras otro y bajo las escaleras tan deprisa que tengo la sensación de que me tropezaré y caeré, aunque no es así. Creo que un profesor me llama la atención por lo deprisa que voy, pero le ignoro y sigo adelante. No puedo llegar tarde, ahora mismo nada me importa más que eso.

Llego a la planta baja, recorro un último pasillo hasta el recibidor con las cajoneras para los zapatos. Abro las puertas casi empujándolas y sigo corriendo hasta el anexo donde irrumpo en una lluvia de aplausos, a oscuras. Siquiera se percatan de que entro por lo que aprovecho para avanzar por un lateral, mi pulso acelerado por la carrera. Si hace falta lo veré de pie.

En el escenario hay un grupo de estudiantes de diversos cursos. Se supone que son el grupo de teatro, y han terminado justo a tiempo, a la hora planeada. Mi corazón falla a la hora de calmarse, no sólo por la carrera. Ino va a salir dentro de poco, con el club de danza moderna. He visto todas sus actuaciones desde que era apenas un crío, pero ésta quizás sea la última. Quizás con la universidad deje lo de bailar. He visto esta mañana lo nerviosa que estaba, sumida en sus pensamientos, seria, y no quiero imaginarme cuán veloz bombeará su corazón si el mío lo hace así.

Los aplausos aminoran mientras el grupo de teatro se marcha del escenario, algunos saludando con la mano, y aprovecho para sentarme en un asiento libre. Esperaba que eso ayudara con los nervios, pero sólo los aumenta, más aun según pasan los minutos, hasta que una de las profesoras sube al escenario y anuncia que el club de danza será el siguiente en actuar.

Y así es, actúan, las coreografías perfectamente sincronizadas, los movimientos certeros y practicados a saber cuantísimas veces, entradas y salidas por los laterales del escenario cuando hay un cambio de canción en el remix que han hecho, incluso cambios de vestuario cuando los que se fueron vuelven. Ino es una de las bailarinas de fondo, cuando solía ser de las que estaban al frente, pero no importa. El nivel de exigencia de este grupo es mayor, eso me dijo y eso mismo se nota, además de que ella es nueva. Aun así, y como de costumbre, no pierde el ritmo ni falla un paso, totalmente en sincronía con sus compañeros y la música.

Pero es al bailar en el centro apenas durante un minuto con uno de los pocos chicos del club cuando realmente se luce para el público. Yo siempre me he fijado en ella, claro, pero ahora es su momento, y veo en su gesto la concentración y la confianza en su compañero cuando tiene que sostenerla, pero sobre todo veo esa sonrisa que le brota en los labios una y otra vez y que tiene frenar, manteniendo el gesto que el baile y la canción requieren. Pero en un giro y otro se le escapa, no la contiene cuando su parte termina y vuelve al fondo con el resto. Me hace sonreír a mí también.

Son apenas veinte minutos que se pasan en lo que parecen un par de segundos. De pronto me encuentro aplaudiendo con el resto del público, viendo a Ino sonreír ampliamente mientras saluda, hasta que me encuentra con la mirada y me guiña un ojo. También de pronto está frente a mí, su respiración un tanto agitada y la cara brillante.

-¡Ha salido genial! – dice, eufórica - ¡Y me lo he pasado genial también!

-Desde luego – contesto, sonriente, su alegría es contagiosa – Y has estado estupenda, aunque eso no es novedad.

-No, desde luego – dice, intentando sonar creída, pero no le sale bien. Está demasiado contenta – Mil gracias -. Niego con la cabeza – No, en serio. Siempre vienes a mis cosas a apoyarme y luego me llenas a halagos, y no sabes lo importante que es para mí.

-Sí lo sé, claro que lo sé.

-Sólo dime que los halagos son de verdad.

-¿Cuándo no lo han sido?

Me da entonces un abrazo rápido que apenas me da tiempo a responder, y luego dice que tiene que irse con los del club a recoger algunas cosas, que ya me verá más tarde en clase para limpiar o en la exposición de Ten-ten. Me despido de ella, que se va corriendo, mientras yo vuelvo caminando a… no sé exactamente dónde. No sé si me apetece ir a la sala del club.

Sé que tengo que ir, que Ten-ten ha comprado unos marcos baratos, simples, para mis dibujos y sus fotografías, que esta mañana los ha estado colocando junto con Shikamaru y Sakura, y que tengo que pagarle mi parte de lo que han costado. Por un lado quiero charlar con ella al respecto, ver a la gente que decida pasar a echar un vistazo, probablemente mientras espera que alguna de las actividades de otra clase empiece, o porque están cansados y quieren algo simple, pero… Sakura va a estar ahí, tocando el piano a ratos, y aunque no tengo por qué cruzar palabra con ella, tanto hacerlo como evitarlo sería extraño.

Al final me dedico a vagar por los pasillos, entrando en las clases con actividades que me llaman la atención, tirando las horas mirándolo todo pero sin participar en nada. Encuentro a Shikamaru en una de tantas y pasamos el rato juntos, también para comer.

-¿Te has pasado ya por el club? – me pregunta, removiendo su arroz con curry.

-No todavía.

-¿Miedo a las posibles críticas, Sasuke? – se sonríe - ¿A que la gente piense que tus dibujos son tremendamente anodinos?

-Para nada.

-¿A que Ten-ten te asalte por tardar tanto? -. Esbozo una media sonrisa y niego con la cabeza - ¿A que el hilo musical no te guste, o te guste demasiado? O no diga nada, o lo diga todo, o no diga lo que quieres que diga -. Me limito a mirar mi plato y comer. Él hace lo mismo, hasta que dice – Tienes que ir igualmente. Cuanto antes mejor.

Seguimos comiendo, un silencio incómodo entre nosotros, o al menos de mí hacia él. ¿Qué quería decirme con tanta pregunta sobre el hilo musical? En realidad creo que está bastante claro, pero igualmente me lo pregunto, y me gustaría preguntárselo a él, o al menos hasta dónde sabe. No me sorprendería que Sakura le hubiera dicho algo de Ten-ten y ésta a Shikamaru, pero igualmente…

-Siempre parezco ausente, Sasuke, pero no es así. Me fijo en la gente, en lo que hacen, dicen y no dicen – me explica de golpe -, y no sabes lo mucho que puedes conocer a un desconocido a base de simplemente fijarte.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

-Que, y atento al tópico, he visto cómo miras a Sakura, y me he fijado en vuestros silencios -. Trago la comida – Y eso ya me lo dice todo.

-¿Eres tan listo para todo?

-No, lo creativo se me escapa, demasiada subjetividad en el asunto. No sé si tus dibujos son buenos, malos, o si Sakura es tan buena con la música como Ten-ten afirma.

-Es buena.

-Me fiaré de vosotros. Y tú fíate de mí: ve a la sala del club, cuanto antes.

Seguimos comiendo, charlando, hasta que un rato después me levanto para irme. Me despido de Shikamaru y dirijo mis pasos al club, temiendo la puerta vieja que estará abierta, la melodía que pueda surgir y, por supuesto, la bronca que Ten-ten pueda echarme.

Pero cuando llego al pasillo, aunque la puerta está abierta, no surge música. Quizás no la oiga por todo el ruido de los otros clubes, de los estudiantes plagándolo todo, como yo, pero al entrar en la sala, Sakura simplemente no está. Juraría que el suspiro que contengo es más de decepción que de alivio, aunque no me da tiempo a averiguarlo: Ten-ten me agarra el brazo y me lleva consigo a un lado, silenciosa y rápida. Sus moños no se descolocan ni medio centímetro.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no has venido antes? – pregunta en susurros, aunque no me deja contestar – Sé que ibas a ver a Ino, pero incluso ella se ha pasado antes que tú. ¿Es que no tienes el dinero de los marcos? Porque si es eso, no pasa nada, me lo das otro día, pero no puede ser que seas parte de esta exposición y aparezcas tan tarde, ¡el instituto cierra a las siete!, y son las tres. ¿Acabas de comer? ¿A qué hora has comido? ¿Es que llevas hoy atrasado el reloj interno? ¿Has comido siquiera? Si no has comido, vete a comer y luego vienes y eso.

Me quedo callado, mirando sus ojos grandes y marrones, y me fijo en que sus pestañas parecen más negras y largas, y sus labios más brillantes, y que debería haber venido antes, sin duda. Que esto significa más de lo que yo creía para ella y que de poco sirve sentirme parte del club si luego no cumplo lo poco que me piden a cambio.

-Lo siento – es lo único que acierto a decir, y ella suspira y me suelta el brazo, apoyando las manos en su cadera – Tengo el dinero, no te preocupes. Y me puedo quedar aquí el resto del festival para que tú disfrutes de otras actividades.

-No tendrías que hacerlo si nos hubiéramos turnado.

-Ya, ya, lo sé. Perdona, de verdad.

-La patada en el culo que te voy a dar es dejarte solo aquí hasta que llegue la hora de recoger.

-Lo veo justo.

Suspira de nuevo y me sonríe. Puedo notar que está molesta, pero que me perdonará dentro de poco. Se va justo después de que le dé el dinero que le debo, con la falda corta siempre agitándose sobre sus muslos a cada zancada larga y rápida, su manera de caminar.

Me siento en una silla al lado de la puerta desde la que se ve toda la sala, y también la gente que entra. Cuando llegan, les saludo y les digo que pasen sin problema y se queden el tiempo que quieran. Luego me vuelvo a sentar y observo, y al cabo de una hora entiendo por qué Ten-ten ha debido pasarlo tan mal: ya no sé ni en qué posición ponerme, ni a qué mirar. Las reacciones de la gente a nuestras fotografías y dibujos se repiten, y el ruido de fondo es un disco rayado. Empiezo a fijarme en las esquinas de este lugar, en las costuras de la ropa, la madera en el suelo, el ritmo incómodo de mi propia respiración.

Por suerte, Sakura aparece poco después. Pestañea al fijarse en mí y me saluda con una sonrisa leve, sentándose después frente al piano. Los pocos visitantes que tenemos giran la cabeza cuando comienza a tocar, al igual que yo, aunque sólo escuchan con atención unos segundos, al contrario que yo. Ahora, por fin, tengo algo decente en lo que concentrarme, y a la vez en lo que dejarme ir. A veces, su música es la banda sonora de mis pensamientos, y otras, todo en lo que pienso.

Hasta que llegan las seis. La sala se ha vaciado y decidimos cerrarla. Yo debería dirigirme ya a mi clase para ayudar a recoger y limpiar, y luego venir aquí para lo mismo, pero primero me estiro, caminando mientras levanto los brazos, arqueando la espalda. La sensación me recorre desde los hombros hasta el resto del cuerpo, como debe pasarle a Sakura, que se estira de manera similar, pero en el asiento frente al piano.

-Me arden los dedos – dice, levantándose después.

-Y a mí me duele el cuello.

-Cómo sacrificamos nuestros cuerpos por el arte.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, al menos por tu parte ha merecido la pena.

-¿Y por la tuya no?

-La mía ha consistido en sentarme en una silla.

-Y dibujar la mitad de todo lo expuesto, pero supongo que eso no merece la pena, ¿no?, que es poca cosa – dice, acercándose a mí con las manos en la espalda. Me limito a encogerme de hombros y sonríe – Ya, te da igual.

-No, no me da igual -. Levanta una ceja – Ha estado bien ver que la gente apreciaba mi trabajo, es sólo que tampoco es para tanto. Creo que lo tuyo supone más esfuerzo.

-No tienes que dibujar durante horas, sin parar, para que tu parte sea igual de valiosa que la mía. Ya es valiosa de por sí, con las pausas que te tomaras, igual que lo es la parte de Ten-ten – gira la cabeza hacia los cuadros y fotografías y dice – Esta mañana he colocado todo esto con ella y Shikamaru, me he fijado en todo lo que habéis hecho, y he sido yo la que ha pensado que mi parte no sería suficiente, pero lo ha sido, claro.

-¿Cómo no iba a serlo? – le pregunto.

-No lo sé, era _sólo_ tocar el piano, ¿no? – contesta, levantando una ceja – Pero no, vale tanto como las cientos de fotos que sacó Ten-ten antes de elegir éstas, todas sus horas editándolas, o todas las tuyas corrigiendo errores y buscando que la perfección pareciera simple.

-¿Eso opinas de lo que dibujo? – pregunto, en un tono que siento más suave de lo normal, mientras giro la cabeza a lo que hay frente a mí: el retrato de Shikamaru. Casi parece que me esté mirando de verdad, como antes durante la comida, como tantas veces mientras no me daba cuenta.

-Sí, y también opino que lo consigues.

Contengo un suspiro más hoy, notando que mi pecho se hincha, más cuando muevo la mano hacia la de Sakura. Nuestros nudillos se rozan, luego nuestros meñiques, hasta que entrelazamos los dedos, el tacto suave de su piel en la mía. El alivio me recorre desde la cabeza hasta el estómago.

Si es cierto lo que dices, Sakura, algún día podré dibujar este mismo instante.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

¡Aquí estamos una semana más, un martes más! **Y tengo que daros una noticia** : nos acercamos, según mis cálculos por lo que me queda de escribir en el documento de Word donde tengo este fanfic, al meridiano del mismo... lo cual puede sonar muy dramático, pero eso quiere decir que **como mínimo quedan otros QUINCE MARTES SUBIENDO CAPÍTULO**. Vamos, que me estaré graduando en Junio y seguiré actualizando esta historia xD

Pero igualmente qué rápido pasa el tiempo: comencé a subir en enero y ahora es marzo... Así que, **gracias a todos los lectores por acompañarme en esta aventura** ^^ Me hace mucha ilusión que me leáis, incluso si no me comentáis, pero también si me comentáis, obviamente, **y ahora agradezco una vez más a Ino Asakura y RocioFri sus reviews**. Las recibo siempre con mucha ilusión y cariño, espero que se note por mis respuestas.

Dicho esto, creo que no queda mucho más que decir a parte de que **espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana y que os animéis a dejarme una review, que la leeré encantada**.

Ah, bueno, y que vaya cotilla Shikamaru xDDD

Dicho esto, **nos leemos el próximo martes**. ¡Un abrazo para todos!

 _Misora_


	17. El amor

Siento el peso de Sakura sobre mi cuerpo, el tacto suave de sus labios contra los míos mientras mueve sus caderas apenas, rozándose contra mí, sentada sobre mí. Su cabello largo está suelto y a ratos se lo echa a un lado u otro, hasta que se aparta de mí para atárselo en una coleta simple de la que se escapan algunos cabellos. Alargo la mano hacia ella, hacia su rostro, acariciando su mejilla mientras en su boca se esboza una sonrisa que parece eclipsar todo lo demás, incluso esos golpes que se oyen de fondo. Alguien estará colgando un cuadro, supongo, alguien que de pronto me llama.

-Sasuke, es tarde – dice, y Sakura gira la cabeza hacia la voz – Que es sábado, pero eso no es excusa para despertarse a medio día.

Y entonces estoy en mi cama. Por la luz que entra por la ventana sé que de veras es tarde, y ahora reconozco la voz masculina tras la puerta de mi cuarto como la de mi padre.

-Ya voy – le digo con mi voz de recién despierto, más raspada y grave.

-En diez minutos te quiero en la cocina desayunando algo ligerito.

-Está bien.

Mientras sus pasos se alejan hacia la escalera, subo las manos frente a mi rostro. Todavía guardan el tacto del cuerpo de Sakura, tanto por el otro día como por el sueño, y sobre mi cadera aún siento el peso de la suya. Me tapo el rostro con las manos al notar la firmeza que hay entre mis piernas. Llevo años despertándome así, pero esta vez es distinta. Esta vez no dejo de pensar en ese sueño que ojalá hubiera continuado, en las formas que noté bajo el uniforme hace unos días y de pronto su manera de sonreírme, de bromear conmigo, de sentarse frente al piano. No estoy con ella, pero mis mejillas se llenan de calor: deseo tanto ver sus dedos deslizarse por el piano, apretar con decisión las teclas, como sentirlos sobre mi ropa y bajo ella, sobre cada centímetro de mí acariciándome con la misma habilidad con que hace música.

Me incorporo de golpe, la respiración agitada de pensarlo, y salgo rápido de mi cuarto. Me asomo al salón desde la escalera, donde mi padre parece leer los informes de su empresa como cada fin de semana, y le digo que me ducharé antes de desayunar. Se limita a responderme subiendo el pulgar de su mano derecha, sin mirarme a los ojos. Casi mejor así.

Camino a pasos largos hacia baño y abro el agua de la ducha sin molestarme en templarla. Me quito deprisa el pijama y entro bajo el agua fresca, que enseguida me lleva a tener la piel erizada e incluso a temblar mientras el calor de mi cuerpo se acostumbra a esta temperatura. Me concentro en mantenerme en calor como puedo mientras me lavo la cabeza, y en salir cuanto antes de aquí, y para cuando estoy, al fin, en la cocina preparándome algo de desayuno, el sueño con Sakura se ha difuminado lo suficiente. Es apenas ya un cosquilleo en mis dedos, una sensación de ausencia sobre mí.

-¿Y mamá? – le pregunto a mi padre cuando entra a buscar algo.

-Se ha ido con tu hermano a hacer la compra.

-Ah, claro.

Me tomo la tostada que me he preparado con tranquilidad, mirando los mensajes no leídos que tengo en el móvil, hasta que mi padre me sorprende sentándose al otro lado de la mesa pequeña donde cada uno desayuna por su cuenta en las mañanas:

-Es curioso, ¿no crees, hijo? – me dice – Itachi tiene un carácter más parecido al de tu madre, y tú has salido casi igual a mí.

-¿Itachi? ¿Parecido a mamá? – levanto una ceja, más intrigado que incrédulo en realidad. Mi padre, abandonando las finanzas y los informes para sentarse a charlar conmigo una mañana de sábado…

-Te sorprendería. Tu madre es tan perseverante para sus asuntos como él. Se enfrenta a quién se tenga que enfrentar, y de joven… - sonríe como disculpándose, aunque ella no esté aquí para oírnos – Sigue siendo joven, en realidad, más que yo, pero ya me entiendes. De joven, con vuestra edad, era una auténtica rebelde. Incluso desde antes – ahora se ríe para sí – Tendrías que haberla visto con el uniforme de aquel instituto femenino, siempre metiéndose en problemas en el barrio, con la falda que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, siempre llena de tierra y con remiendo sobre remiendo, hechos por ella, claro. Su madre se negaba a coserle los rotos.

-Pero… ¿por qué se metía en problemas?

-Porque quería salvar un gatito abandonado, porque se habían metido con alguna de su clase… - me lanza una mirada pícara y añade – O porque quedaba conmigo.

-¿De verdad?

-Tus abuelos no veían bien que saliera con un tipo que le sacaba cinco años y estudiaba ya en la universidad – se echa atrás en la silla, cruzándose de brazos – Y te confieso que yo tampoco creía que aquello estuviera del todo bien. Ella tenía dieciséis y yo veintiuno. Mikoto misma sabía que yo no era lo que más le convenía -. Cierra los ojos – Así que esperamos, ambos. "Si para cuando yo tenga veinte años esto no se nos pasa", me dijo, muy seria, con esa cara que pone, ya sabes…

-Sí, esa que le llena los ojos de… determinación.

-Esa misma. Pues me dijo, "si no se nos pasa, comenzaremos a salir". – Abre los ojos – Y así fue, Sasuke. Rechacé a las pocas chicas que se me declararon durante ese tiempo porque esperé a tu madre. Esperé incluso para tener cualquier clase de contacto físico con ella.

-¿Cuatro años?

-Cuatro años. Y ella también esperó.

-Pero, cuando quedabais antes de esperar…

-Dábamos paseos, tomábamos helado, poco más. Nunca llegamos siquiera a darnos la mano.

-Joder…

El desayuno se me ha enfriado en este rato, y ni me molesto en calentarlo, todavía perdido en esta historia que no conocía. Le pregunto a mi padre por qué ha querido contármela y sigo desayunando mientras me responde:

-Porque sé lo que es pasar dificultades por amor, hijo. No te creas que esperar durante cuatro años se me hizo fácil. Apenas nos veíamos, además, y las cartas tenía que dejárselas yo mismo en el buzón a horas específicas para que nadie me viera… -. Suspira y me mira a los ojos – Sasuke, enamorarse es de lo más complejo que vivirás en esta vida, pero valdrá la pena. Mikoto, Itachi y tú sois mi vida.

Mantenemos la mirada un momento y luego él se levanta, yo termino mi desayuno, tomando el último trago de leche que quedaba en la taza. Me decido a lavar los platos que se han acumulado en el fregadero para facilitarle un poco la vida a mi madre, y cuando paso por el salón para subir a mi cuarto a, no lo sé, quizás leer, quizás dibujar, puede que incluso estudiar, mi padre me llama y me giro hacia él:

-Le contaré esto también a tu hermano – me dice, de nuevo sin mirarme, la vista fija en el papeleo – Sé que os hemos criado bien, pero nunca está de más recordaros algunas cosas, como que amar a alguien merece la pena o que en ocasiones conviene esperar.

-Creo que la situación es distinta – respondo de inmediato, defendiendo a Itachi – No le saca tantos años a Ino como tú le sacabas a mamá.

-Y sé que él me dirá lo mismo, y que probablemente no acepte mi consejo, pero igualmente tampoco está mal recordaros lo muchísimo que significáis para mí.

Mantiene su gesto serio de siempre, leyendo los informes que tiene entre las manos, marcando cosas con su pluma, pero a mí me hace sonreír. Fugaku Uchiha, el hombre siempre sumergido en su empresa, la presencia silenciosa pero imponente en casa, el jefe de cientos de empleados que se tensan ante su presencia, hoy se ha bajado de todos esos escalones para ser mi padre.

-Y tú para nosotros también, papá – le digo antes de subir de las escaleras.

* * *

El teléfono vibra de pronto sobre la cama, a mi lado, una vez tras otra mientras recibe una ristra de mensajes, y la escena en la que me encontraba dentro de la novela se desmorona. Tomo aire mientras memorizo la habitación que el autor ha descrito palmo a palmo durante casi tres páginas completas, negándome a releerlo todo más tarde cuando vuelva a la lectura.

Dejo el libro abierto bocabajo y tomo el móvil, encontrándome con al menos una docena de mensajes de Itachi, que no son más que un par de frases diciéndome que vaya a su cuarto inmediatamente, intercaladas con iconitos de guiños, de orugas e incluso me ha enviado un reloj que siquiera marca la hora correcta. Qué maravilla.

"¿Para qué?", le pregunto, pero sólo consigo que siga insistiendo hasta que me levanto de la cama con un suspiro más que audible que traspasará las paredes y puertas hasta su cuarto, sin duda. Camino con pesadez hasta su habitación, abro la puerta con desgana, le observo sin pasar:

-¿Para qué? – le repito.

-Pasa, pasa -. Le hago caso - ¡Pero cierra la puerta, hombre!

-¿Pero se puede saber qué pasa? – digo cuando ya estoy sentado en la silla de su escritorio, él de pie junto a la ventana – Que si las prisas, que si el secretismo cerrando la puertecita…

-Ino estaba preciosa – dice – Se puso una falda morada que le sentaba tan bien que durante un momento no supe ni qué decirle, pero bueno, le dije que estaba muy guapa.

-¿En serio, Itachi?

-Y estuvimos jugando al billar. Se le da fatal, por cierto – se ríe con suavidad – Pero fue muy divertida, se ríe mucho de sí misma, y deja que los demás también lo hagan mientras sea de buen rollo, ya sabes.

-Itachi…

-Escucha, Sasuke – dice entonces, girándose hacia mí, el ceño fruncido – Me gusta, me gusta de veras. Es la primera vez que alguien me gusta tanto, y no sé qué hacer -. Y se deja caer sobre su cama, sentándose con gesto preocupado – Yo he tenido mis rollos, pero esto se me escapa, y además no es del todo buen momento…

-No me creo que le estés pidiendo consejos románticos a tu hermano menor.

-Tú has tenido relaciones serias.

-Sí, una en total, increíble cifra – me deslizo por la silla, cruzándome de brazos – Y además acabó de lujo.

-Simplemente dime qué tengo que hacer.

Contengo un suspiro y me inclino hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, al tiempo que Itachi hace exactamente lo mismo. Jamás pensé que tendría que explicarle a mi hermano mayor cómo llevar su vida sentimental, o darle siquiera algún tipo de consejo cuando aún soy un adolescente, pero éste es un sábado de sorpresas, y quizás por eso me noto más inclinado a ayudar. Le digo así lo poco que sé en realidad: que no pasa nada si las cosas van lentas al principio, que la rutina si las cosas van bien se disfruta casi más que cualquier salida romántica, que Ino aún necesita algo de espacio, y por dios, que hable con ella, que le diga lo que sea necesario sea bueno o malo. La confianza y la comunicación son básicas.

E Itachi asiente, realmente atento, mientras le cuento anécdotas de mi relación con Hinata: aquella vez que se enfadó conmigo porque sentía que la ignoraba, cuando sencillamente estaba escuchándola, y me dijo que llevaba sintiéndose así desde hacía tiempo.

-Le pregunté cuánto y me dijo que dos meses. ¡Dos meses! Y no me había dicho ni media palabra al respecto – me río, y él conmigo – Y todo porque creía que era una tontería, y yo en un principio también lo pensé, cuando empezó a echarme la bronca por algo que no había hecho, pero los malentendidos son… constantes. Incluso si estáis enamorados hasta las trancas… el lenguaje a veces nos falla, ¿sabes? No sólo el verbal, ya sabes –. Asiente – Aprender a comunicarme con Hinata, verdaderamente comunicarme, fue tan complejo que… que mira, me da rabia –. Se ríe, se ríe de veras, lo que me lleva a hablar más – Te pasas los días esforzándote para comprender a alguien, para hablar de manera que ambos os entendáis, y aprendes que cuando te habla tienes que hacer sonidos y gestos de cuando en cuando-

-Bueno, es que eres muy inexpresivo a veces – me interrumpe.

-Cállate -. Se ríe de nuevo – En fin, te esfuerzas de veras porque quieres que las cosas vayan bien, lo mejor posible, y crees que merece la pena porque la relación tiene pinta de ir por buen camino, y de pronto se morrea con otro tío, y te deja por él. ¡Haberme dicho que eso era lo que querías! No que usara la boca para comunicarme contigo, sino para, en fin, enrollarnos en cualquier parte.

Las carcajadas de Itachi llenan la habitación, y empiezan a contagiarse a mi propio pecho, a mi garganta, mientras sigo quejándome y contando anécdota tras anécdota. En mis palabras noto, pese a las críticas, que todavía siento demasiadas cosas por Hinata, pero cuando ya ha anochecido y oímos a nuestra madre llamarnos para cenar, siento una ligereza en el cuerpo, una sensación tibia en el pecho. Los humoristas dicen que el mejor humor no es más que tragedia a la que sumas tiempo, y supongo que no se equivocan demasiado.

-Una cosa más, Sasuke – dice mi hermano antes de que abra la puerta de su cuarto. Le miro levantando una ceja y añade - ¿Cómo se hace para vivir así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Ya sabes… enamorado. Verdaderamente enamorado.

-Siendo sincero, Itachi: no tengo ni la menor idea.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

A ver, **antes de nada, quiero decir algo** : lo cierto es que tenía otro capítulo escrito para hoy, desde hacía tiempo, pero de pronto me vinieron estas diálogos a la cabeza y me pareció interesante mostrar algo de la relación de Mikoto y Fugaku, y también de la familiaridad de los Uchiha entre sí... además de alguna que otra reflexión suave sobre ese asunto tan complejo que es estar enamorado... así que espero que pese a no ser un capítulo en el que hayan ocurrido grandes cosas, podáis disfrutarlo ^^

Dicho esto, **mil gracias por leerme una semana** más a todos quienes lo hacéis, ¡ **y en concreto gracias a G. Spica e Ino Asakura por vuestros comentarios**! He dicho esto mismo como mil veces pero **me hace mucha ilusión recibir comentarios** , sean cortos, largos o como sean, para saber qué es lo que pensáis, así que a los que aún no os habéis animado... ¿a qué esperáis? Si hacerme feliz es muy fácil xD

En fin, me marcho a dormir, que aquí en España ya son las tres de la madrugada y mañana tengo clase (AQUÍ, SIENDO UN ADULTO RESPONSABLE).

Gracias de nuevo, ¡y un abrazo!

 _Misora_


	18. Los intelectuales

-Estoy helada – dice Sakura, frotándose las manos y dando saltitos bajo el portal en el que nos refugiamos de las ráfagas de viento que hacen chocar las gotas contra los paraguas, que luchan para no darse la vuelta en esta lluvia violenta.

No hace tanto frío, pero ella no sabe ya cómo encogerse más y se calienta las manos con el aliento, las nubecillas de vaho deshaciéndose deprisa, así que tomo sus manos entre las mías con la intención de que así esté más cómoda, aunque probablemente me congele ella a mí antes de que pueda hacer nada. Otra vez la mano de la parca.

-Shikamaru nos deja plantados y encima se pone a llover, y hace tanto frío dan ganas de ponerse a cantar villancicos. ¿Algo más, Dios, algo más? – pregunta, molesta.

-Dios ha muerto – digo, frotando sus dedos, y ella se queda callada para, segundos después, apartar bruscamente las manos, colocarse la chaqueta y decir:

-Qué disparate.

Por un momento no sé si se ha ofendido de verdad, pero cuando levanta las manos de nuevo hacia mí, me río, notando de pronto en mis carcajadas suaves más nerviosismo que auténtico humor. Me acerco las manos finas de Sakura hasta la boca y procuro calentarlas con mi propio aliento, pero las ráfagas de viento pasan junto a nosotros y agitan nuestra ropa, y Sakura entonces tira hacia abajo en un temblor, y no la suelto. Acerca el rostro a nuestras manos y continúa con lo que yo hacía, con lo que ahora sigo haciendo, sus dedos entre mis palmas mientras de nuestros labios brota el vaho que se entremezcla. Me da la sensación de que ella tira poco a poco de mí, y que respondo con lo mismo, acercándonos el uno al otro a pasos cortos hasta que los labios de Sakura rozan un instante uno de mis dedos y se aparta de inmediato.

-Deberíamos ir a alguna cafetería o centro comercial o algún sitio con calefacción – sugiero.

-En lo que vamos, acabaríamos empapados.

-En un rato, cuando amaine.

-¿Tú crees que esto tiene pinta de amainar?

Miro hacia la calle. La gente con paraguas lucha contra el viento mientras sus pantalones se empapan, de cuando en cuando se ve la luz rápida de algún trueno que suena segundos después, los coches salpican agua al pasar. No, desde luego no tiene pinta.

-Mira, cerca de aquí hay una boca de metro – le digo, todavía observando la calle para ver cómo una mujer tira de su perro, que salta en un charco – Podemos ir a mi casa, si quieres. Está mi familia, pero no creo que les importe, y podemos… no lo sé –. La miro, sus ojos verdes atentos – En realidad no sé si es buena idea.

-Por mí está bien. Incluso si nos sentamos en un andén y hablamos está bien, aunque mejor tu casa.

Tras contar hasta tres, salimos corriendo por la calle, procurando pegarnos a los muros y refugiarnos bajo las cornisas, hasta que llegamos al metro. Tengo los zapatos empapados y el pelo pegado a la cara, y Sakura no está muy distinta. Los dos nos vamos arreglando en el reflejo de la puerta del tren durante los trayectos, también charlando, hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

-¿Sasuke? – dice mi madre desde el salón según me oye entrar - ¿Tan pronto en casa?

Camino en silencio con Sakura a mi espalda hasta donde ella se encuentra, junto con mi padre, acurrucada a su lado en el sofá. Se separan cuando ven que no estoy solo.

-Por dios, estáis empapados – dice mi madre, mirándonos de arriba abajo mientras se levanta - Sasuke, necesitas cambiarte esa ropa, y tu amiga lo mismo. ¿Cómo te llamas, bonita?

-Sakura – contesta ella, sonriendo – Y no se preocupe por mi ropa, estoy bien así.

-Nada de eso. Te presto algo mío para estar por casa, un chándal o algo, y pongo tu ropa en la secadora. Y la de Sasuke, ya que estoy.

-Mamá, no hace falta, en serio.

-¿Va a estar esta chica por casa con la ropa mojada y se va a tener que ir igual? No, no. Que tarda un momento en secarse, hombre. Ven conmigo, Sakura – dice, dirigiéndose escaleras arriba mientras habla, Sakura siguiéndola – Sasuke, tú ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate, y luego metes tu ropa en la secadora.

Suspiro, las risas graves de mi padre a mi espalda, y subo a mi cuarto. Estoy poniéndome algo cómodo, pero decente, cuando mi hermano llama a la puerta para abrirla inmediatamente después. Para eso que no llame.

-Así que la famosa Sakura está en casa – me dice, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Famosa, famosa… - repito, farfullando.

-Y se va a dar una ducha caliente, o eso ha dicho mamá. Y tú también… aunque en otro baño.

Resoplo, dejando la camiseta a un lado. Para qué ponérmela, si total, en nada me la voy a tener que quitar. A veces mi madre es un cliché con piernas, aunque me pregunto si al ser tan cliché se da la vuelta y deja de serlo.

Me levanto y paso al lado de Itachi, que sonríe de una manera que sólo a él le hace gracia, con que yo mismo sacaría si estuviera Ino en casa, pero que ahora mismo me revienta hasta el punto de que noto el calor de la ira en las sienes.

Por suerte, el agua ardiente tiene efecto de sauna: no pasa nada porque mi madre sea así, ni porque Itachi sea asá, ni porque Sakura esté en mi casa ni porque la tarde se haya torcido, da absolutamente lo mismo. El problema es que aquí tampoco hay mucho que hacer, aparte de sentirse terriblemente abrumado por la exagerada hospitalidad.

Llego a mi cuarto poco después y encuentro a Sakura con un chándal de mi madre, que le sienta bastante holgado, y el pelo suelto prácticamente seco. Supongo que ha usado el secador, al contrario que yo, que voy casi goteando.

-Nunca había conocido a una madre tan abrumadoramente amable – dice, sonriendo, y no puedo evitar resoplar. Se ríe – Al menos volveré seca a casa, y con paraguas, pretende… bueno, va a dejarme uno.

-Así es ella.

-Tienes suerte – contesta, esbozando una sonrisa amplia que no termina de encajar con la frase. Entonces me pregunta si me gusta leer, señalando con ambos índices mi estantería.

-Sí, bastante, aunque caigo demasiado en la tentación de releer lo que ya me gustó una vez. ¿A ti te gusta?

-Si te soy sincera, no he leído mucho a lo largo de mi vida, soy más de cine, y obviamente de música. En eso último, soy imbatible.

-Estoy seguro.

Nos quedamos callados entonces mientras ella se acerca a la estantería y revisa los títulos, leyendo algunos en voz alta, supongo que los que le llaman la atención, hasta que llega a las baldas de abajo para descubrir los comics que solía leer de niño, acuclillada en el suelo.

-Shin-chan y Spiderman uno al lado del otro – dice, riéndose – Quién lo diría.

-Van por orden alfabético – le explico.

-Oh, por favor – dice, levantando la vista hacia mí – Relájate.

-¿Perdón?

-Que estás muy serio, Sasuke -. Mira de nuevo la estantería - Trataba de bromear, pensar cómo serían Shin-chan y Spiderman juntos en un mismo comic. Probablemente como Spiderman y Deadpool.

-No he leído nunca nada de Deadpool.

-No sé los comics, pero la peli está divertida, si eres capaz de soportar momentos de humor burdo -. Levanta la vista de nuevo - ¿Lo eres?

-Vi American Pie voluntariamente hace años, con… - bajo la vista – con un amigo. Las siguientes las vi forzado porque él quería verlas.

-Bien, vale, Deadpool no es tan terrible como American Pie – se ríe – O eso quiero pensar, porque me gustó, y pensar que es igual de terrible sería admitir que me gusta ese humor, y no es así -. Se levanta entonces, mientras yo digo con una ceja enarcada:

-Claro, claro, como tú digas.

-Bueno, y si me gustara, ¿qué? Quiero decir, tú eres el primero que lee Shin-chan.

-Lo leía cuando era niño, ya no.

-Oh, claro, porque lo de la tentación de releer lo que ya te gustó una vez sólo se aplica a los clásicos que tengas en la estantería, ¿no? – pregunta, acercándose a mí, una mirada juguetona llenando sus ojos - Porque para nada, de vez en cuando, en esos días en que sólo te apetece reírte de algo tonto y pasar el rato, abres un comic de Shin-chan y te ríes.

-Vale, y si lo hago, ¿qué? – respondo, desviando la mirada.

-Pues ya está. Yo igual con esas pelis.

-¿Entonces reconoces que te gusta su humor?

-Sólo si tú reconoces que te gusta Shin-chan.

-Está bien, está bien – digo por fin, levantando las manos – Dejémoslo en que somos un par de intelectuales, un par de artistas, que jamás, nunca, caerían en el goce de cosas tan banales -. Ella se ríe y da un paso hacia atrás – Aclarado esto, ¿quieres algo de merendar?

-Si me lo ofreces, no me niego.

Asiento y salgo de mi cuarto mientras oigo cómo se sienta en mi cama. Bajo a la cocina, donde la secadora hace su típico estruendo mientras preparo un par de tés y sirvo unas galletas. Espero que le gusten el té y las galletas, porque tampoco hay mucho más. Vuelvo a mi cuarto, bandeja en mano, y encuentro a Sakura tumbada en la cama, las piernas colgando en el borde lateral. En cuanto me ve, se incorpora de un respingo.

-Tranquila – digo, cerrando la puerta con el pie – Puedes tumbarte si quieres.

-Sois todos muy majos en esta casa, ¿eh? – comenta, recuperando la postura. Yo dejo la bandeja en mi escritorio.

-El té todavía está ardiendo, pero puedes ir comiendo galletas.

-¿Tienen chocolate?

-Sí, virutas.

-Menos mal. Las galletas sin chocolate son muy sosas.

Me siento a su lado. La chaqueta se le ha levantado según se ha tumbado, y muestra apenas una franja de la piel de su vientre, de la forma de su cadera, una vena azul que se ve bajo la piel pálida. Aparto la mirada cuando el pensamiento de recorrerla en una caricia atraviesa mi cabeza como un dardo, y me levanto a por un par de galletas, ofreciéndole una ella, que para bien o para mal vuelve a incorporarse.

-Qué rica – dice tras tragar el primer mordisco – Creo que en mi casa compramos las mismas. Me gustan muchísimo.

-¿Cómo el humor burdo?

-¡Oye! – exclama, dándome un golpe suave en la pierna, y me río - ¿No habíamos quedado en que éramos intelectuales, demasiado por encima del resto de los mortales para eso?

-Claro, claro. Dime, ¿qué otras cosas intelectuales te gustan?

-Uhm… no lo sé – dice, llevándose el índice al lado de la barbilla y levantando la vista al techo como si pensara. En realidad, creo que lo sabe perfectamente, y lo confirmo cuando añade - ¿Entras tú en intelectual?

Mantiene el mismo gesto, ladeando la cabeza y sin mirarme a los ojos, pero veo sus mejillas pálidas tornarse del mismo tono que su melena suelta. Una oleada caliente y rápida me recorre desde la nuca y se inyecta en mi pecho, acelerando mi pulso mientras respondo:

-Hemos quedado antes en que lo era, en que lo éramos -. Siento el corazón en la garganta.

-Entonces, puedo decir sin miedo que tú, Sasuke, me gustas. – Se deja caer hacia atrás de nuevo, y me fijo en que se ha acabado la galleta y en su mirada, que no sabe si fijarse en mis ojos, mis labios o cualquier otro lugar que no sea yo.

Se lleva una mano al lado de la cara, dejándola relajada sobre la cama, pero a veces intuyo pequeños movimientos en la misma, espasmos diminutos en sus dedos, como si quisiera hacer algo, quizás taparse, quizás tocarme como antes yo a ella.

Bajo la vista a su vientre. Ahí está de nuevo la chaqueta levantada, ese pedazo mínimo de piel al descubierto. Todo el cuerpo me pide tocarla, preparado para mover la mano y acariciar, sentir en mis dedos, ya temblorosos, la suavidad de su cuerpo, así que… tomo aire y lo hago, mi pulso igual de acelerado que antes. Ella no se retira, no me agarra para que pare, simplemente toma aire y su pecho se hincha.

Levanto la vista a sus ojos mientras recorro la franja de lado a lado, cuidadoso y atento a ese gesto de sorpresa que tiene, a sus orbes verdes que observan cualquier detalle de mí, y las mejillas todavía coloreadas. Apoyo la mano a su lado, agarrando la manta para controlar mi temblor, recostándome un poco sobre ella. Sus pupilas se dilatan al centrarse en mis ojos.

-Tú también me gustas, Sakura – le digo, una descarga eléctrica de alivio que no sabe si tensar o relajar mis músculos. Su mirada se llena de exactamente lo mismo, de una calma eufórica, y no sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que volvemos a nuestra merienda, pero el té se ha enfriado más de la cuenta.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

 **PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN MIL VECES POR PUBLICAR CON UN DÍA DE RETRASO** . En su día avisé que si no podía publicar los martes, lo haría los miércoles, pero os informo de que **muevo definitivamente la fecha a los miércoles** porque los martes tengo muchas clases en la universidad y llego bastante tarde a casa. Apenas me da tiempo a revisar el capítulo y publicarlo, así que mejor los miércoles que sí que tengo bastante más tiempo. ¡Perdonad por el lío!

Dicho esto, **mil gracias una vez más por leer este fic**. En este capítulo ya volvemos con la trama principal, tras el inciso de la semana pasada. Espero que os guste mucho, y también espero vuestros comentarios, estaré encantada de leerlos. Aprovecho de paso para **agradecerle a Ino Asakura la review que me dejó el martes pasado** ^^

Y nada, creo queee ya está. Los momentos SasuSaku empezarán a sucederse con más ritmo a partir de ahora y esperaos alguna escena subida de tono, pero como siempre, avisaré a principio de capítulo por si esas escenas no os agradan.

 **Gracias de nuevo por leerme y comentarme** ^^

¡Un abrazo!

 _Misora_


	19. El zumo de mora

El líquido morado gotea desde la punta de mi nariz, desde mi barbilla, desde algunos mechones de mi pelo, hasta el dibujo que estaba haciendo, y salpica las mesas trazadas con el portaminas, las ventanas, a Ino sentada al fondo del aula leyendo con atención el libro de Historia, difuminando las líneas.

Muevo despacio la cabeza hacia mi derecha y descubro a Ten-ten con los ojos bien abiertos, una mano frente a la boca, la otra cerrada con fuerza en torno a un cartón de zumo arrugado que reza: "Auténtico sabor a mora". Milagrosamente, no se le ha manchado el uniforme, pero su mano gotea zumo que se desliza entre sus dedos, manchando el suelo como hace un momento me ha manchado a mí. Detrás de ella, Sakura se mantiene como una estatua, con las manos apoyadas en los hombros de la de los moños. El silencio lo llena todo durante un par de segundos más, hasta que Ten-ten deja el cartón de zumo sobre la mesa y dice:

-¡Dios, Sasuke, lo siento muchísimo! -. Pero inmediatamente se gira hacia Sakura, un gesto enfurecido en su rostro - ¡Ha sido por la tonta ésta!

-¡Eres tú quién ha estrujado el zumo como una loca!

-¡Claro, y lo he hecho porque sí, porque me ha dado por ahí, no porque _alguien_ me haya asustado!

-¡Pero si sólo te he puesto las manos sobre los hombros!

-¡Sabes que soy asustadiza!

Oigo una risilla contenida de fondo y veo a Ino con la vista centrada en su libro, apretando los labios, a punto de estallar en carcajadas, mientras Sakura y Ten-ten siguen acusándose la una a la otra, incluso cuando Shikamaru se mete de por medio a intentar tranquilizarlas un poco o, al menos, a procurar que bajen la voz.

Me aparto de la mesa con la intención de levantarme para echarle algo de agua a mi camisa, y limpiarme la cara de paso, pero Ten-ten de inmediato me pone la mano en el hombro y me dice que no me preocupe. Envía a Sakura a mi taquilla a por ropa de cambio – "Porque tienes ropa de cambio en la taquilla, ¿verdad?", y asiento, "Ya sabía yo que eras un hombre de recursos" -, así que le doy la llave, y después a Shikamaru a por algo de papel higiénico para limpiar el suelo – "Y si encuentras un trapo, mejor que mejor" -, y después me agarra de la muñeca y comienza a caminar, diciéndome que tenemos que limpiarnos. Atravesamos los pasillos, su mano manchada aún goteando como algunos mechones de mi pelo, y su trayecto acaba antes cuando entra al baño de chicas. Me dirijo ya como por inercia al de chicos, y lo encuentro vacío.

Cierro la puerta de fuera, para mayor intimidad, y me apoyo en la misma, mirando al techo. Todo ha sucedido en un lapso de cinco minutos, diez a lo sumo, y ahora que encuentro un instante de tranquilidad se me llena el pecho de risas que se escapan sin que pueda frenarlas. Risas suaves que me llevan a cerrar los ojos, aunque el pelo vaya a quedarse pegajoso y la mancha en la camisa se reseque. En vaya club estoy metido.

Camino hasta los espejos al fondo del baño, colocados sobre los lavabos en la pared, y abro el grifo todavía entre risas. Me lavo la cara, los rastros resecos que bajan desde mis sienes hasta mi barbilla, y limpio después los mechones de pelo afectados con cuidado, mojándome primero las manos y luego el cabello, para finalmente mirar la mancha morada en mi hombro derecho, que desciende hacia el brazo, algunas salpicaduras incluso en el antebrazo. Echo un vistazo a través del reflejo hacia la puerta, que sigue cerrada y no parece tener intención de abrirse, y me desabrocho la camisa. Tengo el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y puedo pedirle a Shikamaru que me acerque la camisa de recambio cuando haya terminado de limpiar un poco ésta, para que la lavadora lo tenga más fácil cuando llegue a casa.

Me quito la camisa, quedándome en camiseta interior, también pringada en el tirante ancho por el zumo que ha atravesado la tela, y estoy ya mojando bajo el grifo la mancha más grande cuando la puerta se abre:

-Perdona – me disculpo de inmediato ante quién sea – Se me ha manchado la camisa y estoy limpiándola. Pasa tranquilo a cualquier baño.

Pero nadie me responde, ni le oigo moverse, ni nada. Espero unos segundos hasta que levanto la vista de mi tarea hacia el reflejo, encontrando a Sakura dentro del baño, con una toalla entre las manos y mi camisa de recambio doblada encima, sus mejillas llenas de un color rojo que siento pronto en las mías.

-Pensé que se acercaría Shikamaru – digo, bajando la vista a mi camisa ya empapada.

-Me he pasado por el aula y no estaba, y tú y Ten-ten tampoco, así que Ino me dio su toalla, dice que se la trae porque acaba muy sudada tras los ensayos con el club de danza, ¡pero ésta está limpia!

-Ya, ya.

-Y bueno, me dijo que me acercara yo por aquí, que ella tenía que seguir estudiando Historia…

-Está bien. No te preocupes.

-Siento lo que ha pasado – dice, acercándose, sus pasos ligeros atravesando los pocos metros que nos separan – Y siento haber irrumpido así también –. Deja las cosas en el alféizar interior de las ventanas.

-No tiene importancia.

-Ya, sí, como todo – se ríe, y al instante dice – Te has aclarado fatal el pelo –. La miro de nuevo a través del reflejo. Esta vez está a mi lado, apoyada en el lavabo – Deberías echarte algo de jabón.

-No me voy a lavar a la cabeza aquí – digo, levantando una ceja.

-Hombre, ya, pero no me refiero a eso -. Estiro una brazo al dispensador de jabón y lo aprieto hasta tener una buena cantidad en la mano, que pronto aplico a la camisa, frotando la tela – Me refiero a que igual que haces eso con las manchas de la camisa, deberías hacerlo con tu pelo.

-Te he visto un poco apurada hace un momento, cuando has entrado – le digo, conteniendo una sonrisa – Quizás deberías acordarte de eso.

-Oh, _wow_ – se ríe, incrédula, y veo por el rabillo del ojo cómo se cruza de brazos - ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que me vaya?

-Ninguna, en realidad, sólo que me encantaría que dejaras de ser mi madre.

-Oh, Sasuke, como tu madre no hay otra, me temo.

Nos mantenemos en silencio hasta que termino con la camisa, que algo mejor sí está. Luego la estrujo para dejarla únicamente húmeda, la termino de secar como puedo con la toalla de Ino, y le pido la camisa de recambio a Sakura pero se niega y señala el alfeizar interior de la ventana, a su lado. Me apoyo en el mismo resoplando, y pone la toalla sobre mis hombros.

-¿Me vas a cortar el pelo? – le digo, esbozando una media sonrisa mientras ella se moja las manos – No sabía que además de cantante, pianista y guitarrista fueras peluquera -. Levanta una ceja – Ya sólo te queda pasar de curso -. Y entonces abre la boca en falsa indignación y me salpica, haciéndome reír.

-Cuando llegues a casa y te baste con usar champú una vez, me darás las gracias, aunque no pueda oírte – contesta, echándose jabón en la punta de los dedos mojados – Aunque me encantaría hacerlo, la verdad, así que mañana me das las gracias. Personalmente.

Levanta las manos a mi pelo y masajea con cuidado hasta formar un poco de espuma, mechón a mechón, llegando a algunos que yo ni he visto. Luego los limpia mojándose las manos con agua, retirando la espuma, con tanto cuidado que apenas siento algún tirón suave cuando separa con los dedos cabellos que se habían quedado pegados por el zumo. Sus ojos verdes están centrados en la tarea, la boca entreabierta, un silencio que interrumpe de cuando en cuando para quejarse de lo mal que lo he hecho o de lo boba que es Ten-ten, haciéndome sonreír.

Cuando termina, me seca con la toalla, cerrándola en torno los mechones y frotando un poco hasta que no gotea. Se da por satisfecha, poniendo los brazos en jarras y asintiendo con la cabeza, y dobla la toalla en un par de movimientos. Se gira para acercarme la camisa y entonces pierde el equilibrio, resbalándose. De inmediato me acerco hacia ella, sosteniéndola pasando un brazo por sus lumbares, el otro bajo su axila hasta tener la mano entre sus omoplatos. Su cuerpo se tensa y se agarra a mí en un acto reflejo, sus manos cerrándose en torno a mi brazo derecho y el hombro izquierdo.

-Sasuke, has limpiado genial la camisa, te lo reconozco, pero has dejado el suelo empantanado y… - dice, mirándolo, pero en cuanto gira la cabeza hacia mi rostro enmudece tanto como yo al verla tan, tan cerca de mí, su nariz apenas a un par de centímetros de la mía.

Entonces baja la vista hacia sus manos, hacia mis hombros y mis brazos tensos, que aún la sostienen aunque ella ya haya recuperado el equilibrio. Juraría que sus dedos se cierran un instante con más fuerza contra mi piel, y que cuando sube la vista de nuevo a mis ojos se detiene un instante en la clavícula, otro en el cuello, uno más largo en los labios, mientras sus mejillas vuelven a tornarse del color de su cabello. Me mojo los labios antes de decirle:

-Puedes mirar… mirarme -. Y mi pulso se acelera, enrojeciendo mi rostro – No me importa que me mires.

-A mí tampoco.

Y, casi como si de una orden se tratara, bajo la vista a sus labios entreabiertos llenos de zonas enrojecidas por las veces que se los mordisquea, al par de botones desabrochados de su camisa que dejan ver parte de la clavícula, a la forma apenas abultada de sus pechos bajo el jersey. Mis brazos reaccionan de inmediato, acercándola más a mí, mis manos atrapando su ropa entre los dedos, un gemido de sorpresa brotando de su garganta mientras se agarra con más fuerza a mi cuerpo. Hunde los dedos en mi piel, notando la tensión de mis músculos como yo noto la suya, y de pronto baja una mano a mi camiseta interior, bajo el pecho, y la atrapa en su puño, atrayéndome hacia sí. Levanto la vista a sus ojos para descubrirlos fijos en los míos desde antes. Nuestros alientos chocan en los pocos centímetros que nos separan, y los respiramos, los aspiramos como si nos faltara el aire.

He pensado tantas veces en aquel beso que compartimos en el aula del club y ahora tengo a Sakura entre mis brazos, tengo el pulso acelerado y cada célula de mi cuerpo está desesperada por besarla, me suplican todas que ladee la cabeza y atrape sus labios en los míos, pero de pronto noto que se rozan y me deshago, suspiro, soy incapaz de comprender nada. Sólo siento mi pecho atraído hacia el suyo, la suavidad de sus labios apenas tocando los míos, la calidez de su aliento, y una necesidad concreta de apoyar la frente en su escote y besarla con cuidado, de respirarla, de alabar su cuerpo y a ella con caricias suaves que copen su piel y llenen su pecho de suspiros.

-Ah, Sasuke… - dice, cada movimiento de su boca rozando la mía, un tono tan sensual que me lleva a tomar aire – Cómo eres capaz de hacerme todo esto…

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo – contesto en el mismo tono, notando en mi pulso lava palpitante, en mi voz todo mi deseo, y entonces ella dice:

-Te has dejado algo de zumo bajo la oreja.

Y en un movimiento lento que no impido, cuela la cabeza sobre mi hombro, besa mi cuello, lo muerde, lo lame, sin soltarme. Su cuerpo se agita en temblores breves, el mío lo mismo, y echo hacia atrás la cabeza dejando brotar un gemido que no puedo reprimir.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno son las TRES DE LA MADRUGADA en España pero **al final he conseguido publicar hoy**. A pesar de que esta semana tengo vacaciones dada la Semana Santa, hoy, precisamente hoy, he tenido el día un poco ajetreado, así que hasta que he podido revisar y corregir cosas del capítulo y subirlo pues eso, que se me han hecho estas horas.

Dicho esto, **mil gracias a todos los que me leéis semana a semana** , y **en concreto gracias a Ino Asakura que no falla en comentar cada uno de los capítulos** ^^ Creo que para ser mi primer fic en esta web estoy teniendo bastante seguimiento por lo que dicen las estadísticas de visitas, y estoy muy contenta con todo. **Mil gracias porque sin vosotros no estaría tan animada a seguir** \- y ya sabéis, si queréis darme más empujoncitos, ¡ **animaos a dejarme una review con vuestras impresiones**!

Dicho esto pues no sé, creo que nada más xD Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo de esta semana, que la relación de Sasuke y Sakura sigue avanzando poco a poco - y habréis visto que Ino está ahí MAQUINANDO CON SUTILEZAS xD - y ya está, **nos leemos al próximo miércoles**.

¡Un abrazo!

 _Misora_


	20. La luz

Quedamos unos pocos rezagados en casa de Shikamaru, sentados en el suelo entre algunos vasos vacíos, otros caídos, el líquido de un refresco que se derramó hace horas y ha dejado el parqué pegajoso. En esta nueva fiesta lo he pasado mejor, en parte porque ya conocía un poco a la gente, por eso he ido estirando la hora de irme y ahora apenas somos Shikamaru, Sakura, un par de chicos más y yo, hablando de nuestras cosas mientras damos los últimos sorbos a las bebidas y aprovechamos las migajas en los boles.

-Que es una mierda de serie y ya está – dice uno de ellos, moviendo la cabeza, su ceño de cejas espesas fruncido.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es de las mejores de la historia – le responde el otro.

-Dices eso porque quieres sonar listo, nada más. Te conozco, tío, sé que te parece un petardo, como a mí, admítelo ya.

-¿Pero tú has visto el capítulo de la mosca? Es de lo mejor que le ha pasado a la historia de la televisión, joder.

-¿El de la mosca? – su gesto se vuelve una mueca de indignación – Dejé de verla precisamente por ese episodio. Dios, qué pretencioso, qué pedante.

-No sé cómo, tras tantos años siendo amigos, me sigue sorprendiendo tu estupidez.

-A ver, a ver – dice entonces Shikamaru – La serie está bien, sí. ¿Un poco aburrida a ratos, lenta y eso? También, también. E incluyo el episodio de la mosca, que pese a su amplio significado metafórico… vamos, al menos espero que lo tenga porque yo tampoco lo entendí mucho… en fin, no deja de ser de los más aburridos. Quizás siendo una escena larga de un capítulo o algo así habría funcionado mejor y aquí Lee habría seguido adelante con la serie.

El chico de las cejas gruesas levanta su cerveza hacia Shikamaru, que hace lo mismo con la suya, y ambos beben a la vez, mientras el otro farfulla que no tienen ni idea de arte.

-No creo que el episodio de la mosca sea arte – dice entonces Sakura, que hasta entonces se había limitado a escucharles -, pero sí es cierto que marca un antes y un después.

-Sí, antes la veía, y después dejé de verla – dice el tal Lee.

Sakura pone los ojos en blanco y contiene una sonrisa mientras el resto nos reímos, excepto el fan acérrimo de la serie, que se levanta a por más alcohol. Las horas pasan, charlando, bebiendo, música electrónica a volumen bajo que acompaña nuestras conversaciones y que de cuando en cuando Sakura tararea. Acabo por mandarle un mensaje a mi madre avisándola de que no voy a volver a casa: Shikamaru, muy amablemente, me va a prestar su sofá.

-Pero no te acostumbres – me dice, quitándose el pirsin – Aunque mi padre a veces tiene que viajar por su trabajo, no es muy usual.

-Tranquilo que en mi casa tengo cama – le contesto, colocando la manta que me ha dado.

Se despide de mí deseándome las buenas noches y me deja a solas, así que aprovecho para ponerme el pijama improvisado que me ha dejado, apenas unos pantalones de cuadros y una camiseta vieja, y me arropo y apago la luz. Miro el móvil antes de dormir, programando una alarma para no despertarme demasiado tarde y leyendo los mensajes que me han enviado: Ino ha llegado bien a casa, mi madre me ha dicho que vale pero que vuelva antes de la hora de comer, y Naruto me ha mandado algo. Frunzo el ceño antes de abrir la conversación: "¿Todavía estás enfadado?". Suspiro. "No tanto como solía estarlo", escribo, y no sé si es porque estoy animado por el alcohol o porque de verdad comienzo a perdonarle, pero añado "Pero eso no significa que quiera ver ninguna peli más de _American Pie_ o _Supersalidos_ o lo que sea, que quede claro".

* * *

El sonido de unos pasos cautelosos por el salón se cuela en mis oídos y me despierta. Me giro, apenas quejándome, y entreabro los ojos. Veo a alguien moverse, de pie, las perneras del pantalón arrastrando por el suelo. Estoy por cerrar los ojos y seguir durmiendo, pero me incorporo un tanto para ver quién es: Sakura, con unos pantalones de chándal que le sientan simplemente enormes, el pelo revuelto y ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos camina de aquí para allá, intentando ser silenciosa y fallando sin duda alguna. Sus movimientos son demasiado apresurados, mira a todas partes girándose con brusquedad.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto, susurrando.

Ella se para en seco y me mira, los ojos muy abiertos.

-Santo Dios, Sasuke, qué susto – dice, y relaja los hombros – Pensaba que dormías.

-Hasta que me has despertado.

-Es que tengo un… - se aparta el pelo de la cara, colocándolo tras las orejas - ¿Has visto mi bolso? –. No me hace falta responder – Lo necesito ya, y estoy segura de que lo dejé por aquí, pero no sé dónde.

-¿Pero tú no te habías ido a casa?

Resopla antes de contestar, hablando deprisa.

-Me fui con los amigos de Shikamaru, que querían coger un taxi, pero según lo esperábamos me di cuenta de que no tenía demasiado dinero y bueno, este chico, ¿Sai? ¿Shino?, yo qué sé – suspira – Este chico siempre ha sido muy usurero y paso de deberle nada, así que me volví. ¿No oíste el timbre? -. Niego con la cabeza – Pues menos mal que Shikamaru sí. Y ahora que te he contado todo esto, ¿podrías ayudarme con el bolso?

Me levanto poco a poco mientras ella sigue buscándolo, los ojos legañosos y el cuerpo torpe. Ayudo como puedo hasta que lo encontramos tirado bajo una silla. Lo agarra de inmediato y se va corriendo por el pasillo. Aprovecho para volver al sofá. Todavía me quedan un par de horas para que suene la alarma y pretendo dormir más, pero Sakura vuelve para darme las gracias, sentándose cerca de mis pies, subiendo las piernas al sofá. Me cuesta incorporarme de nuevo, aunque no tanto como antes. Me quedo con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados.

-A estas horas la luz es preciosa – susurra entonces – Tan azul y clara.

Abro los ojos y la observo levantar una mano hacia un rayo de luz que se cuela por una ventana. La sombra se proyecta en un pedazo del suelo, la manga se resbala por su muñeca y muestra un brazo delicado, delgado, de vello fino que se eriza.

Baja la mano, sonríe, me mira. Su pelo revuelto parece lila con esta luz, un tono que acompaña el tono pálido de su piel. A estas horas Sakura resulta estar tan preciosa que tengo ganas hasta de apartar la vista, como si fuera incapaz de contemplarla.

Entonces baja las piernas y me fijo en que la camiseta blanca se le ha pegado un tanto al torso. Desvío la mirada, pero la imagen no desaparece de mi cabeza: la tela contra sus pechos, apenas marcándolos, apenas dejando intuir la forma pequeña. Mis mejillas se llenan de calor, más cuando siento que Sakura se acerca a mí en el sofá, de pronto el cojín hundiéndose a mi lado bajo su peso. Miro al lado contrario notando tenso el cuello, los hombros, cerrando los puños sobre la tela del pantalón. Se ha dado cuenta, sin duda, de mis ojos fijos en la tensión de la camiseta que marcaba hasta sus… Cierro los ojos con fuerza, intentando apartar esos pensamientos, pero entonces siento los labios de Sakura en mi sien, un beso suave que se repite pronto en mi mejilla.

-Te dije que podías mirarme – me susurra, un tono sensual que acompaña dejando su mano sobre la mía, apretándola después, un gesto cariñoso que se mezcla con cómo me ha hablado y me hace querer suspirar – ¿A qué tienes tanto miedo?

-No es miedo – contesto, girando la cara hacia ella, pero incapaz todavía de mirarla a los ojos – Es que no quiero que pienses que… que sólo me importas para, porque… - trago saliva y añado – No sólo me gustas por lo atractiva que eres, Sakura. Eso es lo que quiero decir.

Se ríe con suavidad y levanta la mano a mi rostro, haciéndome girar la cabeza, y su nariz y la mía se rozan antes de que nos inclinemos, perdiéndome en el instante antes de sentir sus labios contra los míos, todavía incapaz de comprender todo lo que me puede hacer sentir con un par de palabras, un par de gestos, el simple tacto de su piel. Mi pulso se acelera cuando siento la primera caricia de su lengua, y levanto las manos también a su rostro, tomándolo con cuidado mientras suspira. Cada día que pasa siento más y más por ella, y mi gesto se rompe en este beso, se rompe en esta lentitud suave que me deja sentir todo: bajo los brazos y rodeo su cintura y estrecho su cuerpo al mío, y ella acaba por interrumpir el beso en un suspiro para apretarme con fuerza contra sí, sus manos en mi espalda atrapando la camiseta, su pecho aplastado contra el mío hasta el punto que siento su corazón latir.

-Me gustas cada vez más, Sakura – le digo, notando que las palabras tienen que derramarse, incontenibles en mi garganta – Cuando suceden momentos así, claro, pero también los días en los que no hablamos, y créeme, detesto esos días, pero hacen que éstos se vuelvan recuerdos, que las sensaciones se apacigüen… - encierro su camiseta en mi puño – Acabo por fijarme en tus detalles, no lo sé, en que te muerdes los labios o que miras a Ten-ten con un cariño que no le tienes a nadie más. Y por un lado quiero volver a… - tomo aire – a besarte, pero también quiero charlar contigo, oírte practicar en el piano, verte reír… No lo sé, conocerte más. Y quiero me conozcas más, pero por otro lado… por otro lado sí es cierto que quizás todo esto me asusta.

Espero su respuesta, pero se limita a estrecharme con más fuerza durante unos segundos que me resultan interminables, sumida en el silencio, hasta que me suelta lo justo para poder apoyar su frente en la mía:

-A mí también, todo lo que has dicho – me contesta, y tomo aire para contener un suspiro – Ya te pregunté una vez a qué tenías miedo, y te conté los míos, pero ahora resulta que tenemos éste entre manos, ¿eh? -. Asiento – Pero ya habrá tiempo, Sasuke -. Separa su frente de la mía y abro los ojos para verla sonriente frente a mí – Prefiero cuando hablas a cuando te callas las cosas, ¿sabes? -. Entonces se aleja de mí estira el brazo hasta mi móvil, donde se registra en la lista de contactos – A ver si así me hablas más a menudo – dice, dejándolo donde estaba para levantarse después – Me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo que irme a casa, de verdad.

-Está bien – contesto, no sé ni cómo.

En cuanto sale del salón, con el bolso en la mano, me dejo caer hacia atrás en el sofá y me arropo con la manta. Mi pulso sigue alterado, pero se relaja poco a poco, y para cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy ya sumiéndome en las brumas del sueño. Sin embargo, me parece oír de fondo unos pasos ligeros, sentir la suavidad de una caricia en mi mejilla, oler esa frescura que reside en la unión del cuello con los hombros de Sakura.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

 **Una semana más** , un miércoles más (recordad que he cambiado el día de actualización), **aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo** ^^

La relación de Sakura y Sasuke no deja de avanzar a ritmo lento, aunque tengan sus encuentros, ¡y ahora sabemos por qué! **Ambos tienen miedo pero... ¿de qué?** Supongo que con Sasuke es más fácil deducirlo, pero **de Sakura todavía no sabemos demasiado** más allá de un par de comportamientos extraños y tal, así que a ver qué va pasando. **Todavía quedan un buen puñado de capítulos y algunos misterios** , ¡y eso significan unas cuantas semanas más que seguiremos aquí! **Espero que me acompañéis como habéis hecho hasta ahora** y que os guste mucho todo lo que tengo que ofreceros, **y animaos a comentarme vuestras impresiones** , incluso si son para decirme lo que no os gusta, **¡aprecio críticas tanto positivas como negativas pero constructivas!**

Dicho esto, nada más que añadir. **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar** y nos leemos la semana que viene, el miércoles :3

¡Un abrazo!

 _Misora_


	21. Las descargas eléctricas

La tarde ha estado bien. Hemos dado una vuelta, tomado café, nos hemos reído. Maldita sea, y tanto que nos hemos reído. Durante un rato me ha dolido la tripa de enlazar unas carcajadas con otras, y a ella se le ha puesto toda la cara colorada, incluso se le han saltado las lágrimas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me reía así, ni que sentía el pecho tan lleno y los pasos ligeros…

-Bueno, Sasuke – me dice entonces – Ha sido una tarde estupenda, de veras, pero me temo que es aquí donde dos separamos.

Estamos en una esquina. Ella tiene que girar y yo seguir recto. Me sé ambos caminos de memoria y tiene razón, me tengo que ir a mi casa, y ella a la suya, pero podría acompañarla. Caminar con ella hasta el portal. Incluso me subiría en un autobús o el metro si no quiere caminar. Lo que sea menos volver a casa, así que se lo propongo pero lo rechaza, que no me va a hacer dar una vuelta tan tonta, dice, como si para mí fuera un inconveniente. Como si alguna vez lo hubiese sido. Pero no me atrevo a replicar, a insistir ni un mínimo.

Entonces da un paso hacia mí y me abraza. Como antes, en la cafetería, cuando ha tomado mi mano al decirle por qué quería verla, una descarga eléctrica dolorosa y ansiada me recorre. Antes ha sido el brazo izquierdo, ahora es todo el cuerpo. Le devuelvo el abrazo y duele y duele y no me aparto. Como si cada latigazo eléctrico creara quemaduras, pero cuánto las ansío, cuánto necesito lo que siento ahora: su cuerpo, entre mis brazos, y el mío en los suyos. Cómo me aprieta un poco contra sí, su cabeza apenas asomando por mi hombro, qué bajita ha sido siempre. El olor a vainilla de su colonia. Duele pero me quedaría así para siempre y el pensamiento me resulta tan triste que tengo que cerrar los ojos para contener un llanto que pide a gritos brotar, pero que freno justo a tiempo y hago bajar hacia mi pecho.

Hinata se separa de mí, me sonríe, no sé ni cómo lo hago pero sé que pongo buena cara. Quizás un poco triste, porque me da un puñetazo suave y me dice "tuve que salir con el más sentimental, ¿eh?". Me hace reír un poco, asentir con la cabeza. "Anda, que todo irá bien. ¿No ves que ya va mejor?". Vuelvo a asentir.

Se despide con la mano y se marcha. La observo. Antes solía girarse tres o cuatro veces para ver si seguía ahí, y me sonreía todas ellas y agitaba la mano otra vez. Ahora no lo hace, sólo camina y se va mezclando con la gente, alejándose, alejándose, desapareciendo. Me ha dicho un único adiós y se ha ido, como hace todo el mundo.

El llanto contenido choca contra las paredes de mis pulmones, y mi tráquea, y contra el paladar y la lengua e invade mis ojos y tengo que caminar y fruncir el ceño. El motivo por el que he quedado con ella era éste, no el que le he dicho en la cafetería. Pensaba que no, pero joder, cuantísimo la quiero todavía.

* * *

A veces me gustaría ser distinto, como uno de esos protagonistas cargados de tanto drama que necesitan soltarlo por otras vías, que se refugian en el alcohol y el tabaco y el sexo. Que dan vueltas por una ciudad que les hace sentir solos mientras fuman un cigarrillo tras otro, que acaban en un bar y beben hasta emborracharse y conocen entonces una chica y bailan con ella, luego van a su casa o un hotel, qué más da, se usan el uno al otro y adiós, muy buenas.

También me gustaría ser, en ocasiones, de esos que descargan todo en el arte, que pasan el pincel con fuerza contra el lienzo, que se salpican la ropa y las paredes porque les da igual que todo acabe hecho un desastre. Que escriben durante horas, que componen o bailan y acaban, hagan lo que hagan, exhaustos pero liberados, aunque sea en parte.

O quizás sería de los que se centran en su vida, de golpe, en su trabajo y su familia, que lo dan todo y se olvidan así de los problemas. Avanzan a pasos agigantados durante una temporada y cuando se dan la vuelta y miran hacia lo que los hizo sufrir, parece tan lejano, tan ajeno, tan pequeño, que ya no les importa. Y se sonríen y vuelven a caminar en la dirección que ellos mismos se han marcado.

Pero jamás he sido de esos. Yo salgo a pasear solo, como hoy, me siento en un banco, refugio las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y ya está. Me dedico a ver cómo la gente camina y a pensar en cosas como éstas. Y siquiera me siento en el respaldo del banco, no, si no donde debo hacerlo, como un buen ciudadano haría. Supongo que salir conmigo era tan aburrido como contar piedras.

He pensado en llamar a Ino. De hecho, caminé hasta su casa tras despedirme de Hinata. Estaba seguro de que pulsaría el timbre y sería una visita rara que nadie esperaría, que entraría en su cuarto, podríamos charlar un rato, podría contarle mis cosas y luego me iría, más tranquilo, para afrontar la cena con mi familia. Pero no. Llegué a su portal y no me atreví a llamar. No quería molestar a nadie. Me di la vuelta y fui a casa.

Mi madre se quejó un poco porque había llegado más tarde de lo que le dije. Me disculpé mientras calentaba en el microondas lo que había de cena y entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Pero no quería hablar con ella, ni con nadie, y todavía no quiero hacerlo. A veces es mejor no hablar en absoluto, de nada, a nadie.

-¿Sasuke?

Miro en dirección a quien me ha llamado. Encuentro a mi hermano con un tío que lleva el pelo todo engominado en punta.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-He salido a dar una vuelta.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero dar una vuelta implica caminar, no sentarse en un banco. Además saliste hace cuatro horas.

-¿Qué? – frunzo el ceño, confuso.

-Son más de las nueve de la noche, Sasuke.

Miro a mi alrededor durante un instante, y resulta que ha anochecido y siquiera me he dado cuenta. Resulta que ya casi no hay gente por aquí, que la farola al lado del banco está encendida y que hace más frío que antes.

-¿Te pasa algo? – me pregunta Itachi.

-No – contesto de inmediato, mirándole de nuevo - ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a salir con mi gente de la uni. ¿Has cenado?

-No.

-Mira, avisa a mamá y vienes con nosotros. Te compro algo de cena en el McDonald's y te la comes por el camino.

Me levanto para decirle que no me interesa ir, es mi primer impulso, pero enseguida cambio de opinión. Me digo que por qué no. Que para qué voy a ir a casa a encerrarme en mi cuarto e intentar leer cuando soy incapaz, intentar dibujar cuando la única imagen posible es Hinata con su café, intentar llamar a Ino cuando sólo siento que acabaría por molestarla. No necesito otra noche así.

Saludo al amigo de Itachi y comenzamos a caminar mientras le cuento a mi madre mi nuevo plan. Todo transcurre como Itachi lo ha planeado: me compra una hamburguesa de las baratas y simples y unas patatas, me las tomo por el camino mientras él y su amigo charlan, llegamos a un pub cualquiera.

Nada más entrar, descubro que el resto de sus amigos ya está allí. Me presenta a todos ellos, luego nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa que hace esquina.

-¿Y tú qué quieres tomar? – me pregunta Itachi. Me limito a encogerme de hombros y decir que, supongo, un refresco – Venga hombre, estás cerca de los dieciocho, y si me dices que quieres una cerve-

-Quiero un destornillador – digo entonces.

-¿Un qué? – me pregunta.

-Joder, tío – le dice entonces una chica de pelo azul – Un vodka con naranja de toda la vida. Tiene tela que tu hermano pequeño lo sepa y tú no.

-Perdóname por no ser un alcohólico, Kanon – le contesta.

-Sabes que así también estás llamando alcohólico a tu hermano, ¿no? No sólo a mí – replica ella. Itachi decide ir a la barra a pedir las bebidas resoplando con sonoridad, mientras sus amigos se ríen y la tal Kanon hace como que se quita el polvo de los hombros.

Las horas pasan y esta vez me doy cuenta. Observo a sus acolegas, hablo de cuando en cuando, a más trago el vodka, un sorbo del cóctel de uno y de los botellines de cerveza de mi hermano, otro destornillador para mí… sonrío más, me río más, intervengo más. Resulto caerles bien a todos, sobre todo si cuento alguna anécdota de cuando Itachi era pequeño. Suele replicar con alguna sobre mí, pero bueno, conmigo no se meten tanto.

Aunque me excuso un rato después y salgo del ambiente cargado, notando mis pasos algo torpes. No me he puesto la chaqueta y la temperatura, de pronto fría, me eriza la piel. Saco el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón, me apoyo en la pared y miro un par de segundos el nombre de Ino antes de llamarla.

-¿Otra vez observando la luna y sintiéndote melancólico? – me pregunta, susurrando. No sé ni qué hora pero su susurro es un indicativo más que decente.

-No. Es que tengo que comentarte algo.

-A ver.

-Quedé el otro día con Hinata.

-¿A solas?

-Sí.

-Anda, ¿y eso?

-Le dije que era para ir restableciendo contacto y tal, poco a poco, pero no era por eso.

-Sasuke, eres consciente de que es muy raro que me cuentes esto sin que tenga que usar un sacacorchos, ¿verdad? -. Me río y le confieso que he bebido – Vale, ahora todo tiene más sentido. De todos modos, no me voy a quejar. Me ahorras trabajo.

-Aprovecha – nos volvemos a reír, pero mi semblante se vuelve serio deprisa – En realidad quería quedar con ella para comprobar si todavía, bueno, si aún la quería. – Apoyo la cabeza contra la pared mientras me tomo unos segundos para seguir hablando – Y bueno, así es.

-Sasuke, está bien, o sea, no pasa nad-

-Claro que pasa, Ino. No me entiendo. ¿Sabes el daño que…? Bueno, claro que lo sabes -. Casi puedo verla asentir – Y aun así, aquí estoy, enamorado. Y lo peor es que también me gusta Sakura, ¿pero cómo voy a estar con una cuando sigo arrastrándome por la otra? -. Me callo un instante e Ino comienza a decir algo, pero su voz se disuelve en el camino del tímpano al interior de mi cabeza, donde se agitan demasiados pensamientos. Acabo por interrumpirla - ¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Que le den. Me da lo mismo. Lo que no puedo hacer es negar lo que siento todo el tiempo. Si la quiero, pues la quiero, y si a la vez me gusta Sakura, pues me gusta. Me da igual.

-Quizás sea lo que tengas que hacer, dejar las cosas fluir, como te dije, y ya pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Deja de ser la piedra en tu propio camino.

-Espero pensar lo mismo cuando esté sobrio.

-Ya me ocupo yo de eso.

Levanto la vista al cielo negro, me sonrío. Le doy las gracias a Ino y vuelvo dentro del pub, esperando no haberla despertado y pasar un rato más con esta gente. Quizás beber una cerveza, y hay un billar. Podría darle una paliza a cualquiera de ellos en el billar. Pocas cosas se me dan tan bien. Todas aquellas reuniones de trabajo de mi padre a las que me tocó ir, con Itachi, en las que lo único que había aparte de tipos trajeados, copas de cristal y mujeres aguantando su peso en tacones afilados eran mesas de billar. Itachi y yo nos escabullíamos y jugábamos durante horas hasta que nuestro padre volvía a por nosotros.

Así que me acerco a la mesa donde están sus colegas, apoyo las manos y les reto a todos a jugar un rato. Puede que mañana, cuando esté sobrio, los problemas vuelvan, pero esta noche me merezco ser feliz.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

¡Un miércoles más, es un capítulo más! ^^

En los dos últimos capítulos no me habéis dejado comentarios y no os voy a mentir, **me gustaría saber qué opináis y un comentario, aunque sea corto, siempre es un empujón de ánimo** para seguir publicando esta historia, pero entiendo que, como yo misma, todos tenéis vida y quizás no habéis podido :3 Los esperaré con la misma ilusión que todas las semanas, eso sí. De hecho, **gracias a todas los que habéis comentado alguna vez** , y **también gracias a los que sólo leéis** (¡pero animaos a comentar, que no muerdo!).

Dicho esto, en este capítulo, tras varios encuentros con Sakura en los últimos, vemos a un Sasuke más solitario, pero ante todo a un Sasuke que quiere cambiar su actitud y afrontar las cosas de otra manera. A ver qué pasa con eso.

 **Espero que os haya gustado, y nos leemos a la semana que viene** ^^

¡Un abrazo!

 _Misora_


	22. El sol

Apago el ventilador. Hace un rato que ha pasado de refrescarme a darme escalofríos, quizás porque a estas horas, después de la comida, el calor va calmándose y las sombras del aula se agarran al frío: Junio se acaba, y el primer trimestre del curso también. Las ansiadas vacaciones de verano llegarán en un mes y cada día se vuelve más difícil esperar. El calor me convierte en un ser incapaz de trabajar durante las clases, siquiera de atender. Me paso el tiempo abanicándome con alguna hoja de papel, echándome el pelo hacia atrás y procurando limpiar cada gota de sudor que baje por mi sien.

Ino ha cambiado su coleta por un moño, y las chicas los leotardos y medias altas por esas que llegan bajo la rodilla. Sakura también, y de la herida que se hizo una vez ya no queda nada más que el recuerdo. Ahora toca el piano siguiendo una partitura, mientras yo me alejo del ventilador, que al parecer lo trajo Ten-ten de su casa hace un par de años para estas temporadas de calor insufrible.

Vuelvo a mi asiento, a su lado, y seguimos con los deberes. El tiempo pasa lento, aunque no pesado, hasta que Ino irrumpe en la sala del club. Abre la puerta sin cuidado, resopla, se acerca al ventilador y lo enciende, quedándose frente a él. Genial.

-Llámame aprovechada, Ten-ten, pero vengo sólo por esto – dice.

-Nunca llamaría aprovechada a alguien que ha ayudado a hacer de esto un club oficial – le contesta ella, sin apartar la vista del libro.

-Mejor. ¿Alguien tiene agua? ¿No? Vale, ahora vuelvo.

Se va dejando el ventilador encendido, y como ahora no está en medio, la ráfaga de aire frío llega a mí directamente. Se me eriza la piel, pero decido esperar a que vuelva. Lo hace limpiándose la barbilla con la manga de la chaqueta de chándal, aunque se la quita enseguida y la lanza sobre una mesa. Intento volver a los deberes, pero ella decide hablar:

-¿Por qué no quedamos este finde, todos?

-No lo sé, ¿por qué no? – pregunta Shikamaru, saliendo de un trance al que había entrado hace horas.

-Pues eso. Quedemos. Podemos salir por ahí – se gira hacia mí y añade con una sonrisa – Y bailamos un rato. – Me limito a negar con la cabeza y vuelve a girarse hacia el ventilador.

-Hagamos lo que hagamos, me apunto – dice Ten-ten – Necesito despejarme. ¿El sábado a las nueve, en la puerta del instituto?

Nadie objeta y la música de Sakura, unida al ruidillo del ventilador, vuelve a llenar el ambiente. Ino se separa la camiseta del cuerpo y el aire la hincha. Durante un instante me recuerda a cuando hacía eso mismo de niña, y al siguiente, cuando anuda la prenda a la altura de sus costillas, no. Aparto la mirada y vuelvo al libro, dispuesto a seguir con los deberes, cuando me fijo en una quietud imposible para Ten-ten. Alzo la vista y descubro sus ojos castaños fijos en Ino. Levanto una ceja cuando se da cuenta de que la observo, la otra cuando su reacción resulta en sus mejillas sonrojadas y agachar la cabeza y decirme que está complicado el ejercicio.

-Está bien – le digo, intentando releer el enunciado.

-¿Bien? Es un infierno. Complicadísimo – disimula, pero sé que me ha entendido.

Ino se marcha poco después recordándome que vamos a bailar, Shikamaru espera a Ten-ten, yo decido quedarme hasta que Sakura decida irse. Aunque pasemos largos ratos en silencio, estar con ella en la misma habitación es… parece que el mundo se detuviera un rato, que la brisa que pasa por los árboles de fuera no trae consigo nada más que el aire del campo, y que no importa cuánto tarde en hacer un dibujo o un ejercicio o en memorizar un párrafo, porque no hay prisa en estos silencios de los que, lentamente, aprendo a despreocuparme, aunque haya días en los que no haga falta:

-¿Bailas bien o algo, Sasuke? – me pregunta, todavía tocando el piano, a mi espalda.

-Bailo decente, que ya es mucho decir – contesto.

-Desde luego.

Nos callamos un instante, pero al siguiente añado:

-Verás, he pasado mucho tiempo con Ino. Ella me enseñó a hacer trenzas y también a no ser un pato mareado si me toca bailar.

-¿Y tú a ella?

-A dibujar mejor, y a jugar al billar, aunque en lo segundo nunca mejoró mucho.

-No se me da bien ni lo uno ni lo otro. De hecho, nunca he jugado al billar.

-Siempre puedo enseñarte.

-Oh, Sasuke, por favor – deja de tocar y oigo que se gira, por lo que yo también lo hago. Me mira socarrona - ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Ponerte a mi espalda, con tus manos sobre las mías, mientras nos inclinamos en la mesa? No somos un cliché.

Una pregunta surge de inmediato en mi cabeza, un "¿y qué somos?" al que no sé si quiero que responda, así que me limito a contestar:

-Puedo darte consejos desde lejos si quieres.

-Demasiado soso.

-No te conformas con nada, ¿eh?

-Jamás.

-Bueno, intentaré buscar una manera a ver si estas vacaciones de verano pued-

-Durante el verano, imposible – dice, esbozando una sonrisa amable que cambia el tono de la conversación. Le pregunto por qué – Estaré fuera.

-¿Todas las vacaciones?

-Sí. El día después del fin de clases me voy a Inglaterra, y no vuelvo hasta el día antes.

-¿A Inglaterra? ¿Durante un mes?

-Hace años que es mi plan durante las vacaciones. – Cruza las piernas encima del taburete del piano – Voy a una escuela de verano allí. Empezó como una manera de aprender inglés, y ahora es mucho más. Tengo gente allí a la que sólo puedo ver durante esa temporada. Hablamos a lo largo del año como podemos, ya sabes, los husos horarios, pero es durante agosto cuando realmente puedo estar con ellos – Sonríe – Tengo muchas ganas de verlos.

-Vaya – digo, notando mis ojos bien abiertos, y se encoje de hombros - ¿Y cómo es que yendo a una escuela de verano repetiste curso? -. Desvía la mirada de mis ojos al suelo mientras su sonrisa se borra – Perdona si he sido impertinente, no tienes por qué contestar.

-Mi madre murió durante el pasado curso – dice, una sensación incómoda bajando entonces por mis hombros hasta mi pecho. Bien, Sasuke. Muy, muy bien. Rematadamente bien.

-Lo siento – digo de inmediato.

-Está bien. El curso pasado me afectó mucho pero en éste voy bien – levanta la cabeza de nuevo y sonríe un poco – Depende del día, pero sí, voy bien.

Entonces suena el timbre. Van a cerrar el instituto dentro de poco. Un silencio pesado se instala entre nosotros, entre nuestros cuerpos que se separan y acercan mientras recogemos nuestras cosas y recorremos los pasillos, cada leve roce de su hombro contra mi brazo me lleva a alejarme. Intento pensar en cualquier cosa que pueda decir, pero todo me suena estúpido, desde las disculpas hasta los consuelos pasando por cambiar de tema.

Bajamos las escaleras, callados, salimos a la calle. Se ha levantado una brisa fresca que mueve los cabellos sueltos de Sakura alrededor de su cara, la luz del sol ilumina sus mejillas y sus ojos, que parecen todavía más verdes que de costumbre. En otra ocasión, si no tuviera un gesto tan serio, me fijaría mejor en sus rasgos. Aun así, la imagen de la mirada perdida y los labios formando una línea recta mientras el sol, sí, ilumina sus mejillas y la brisa agita sus cabellos, se queda grabada en mi cabeza.

-No puedo sentir el sol – dice de golpe.

-¿Perdón?

-Quiero decir… lo siento, claro, me calienta la cara y las manos. Pero es como si no lo hiciera. Como si la luz viajara a todos esos kilómetros por hora hasta aquí y lo tocara todo, todo menos a mí.

Guarda silencio un momento mirando a la calle, y entonces se gira con una sonrisa despreocupada en la que ni ella misma es capaz de creer:

-Perdona, no debería decir cosas tan raras.

-No me importa… o sea, está bien que lo hagas. Está bien si eres rara, ¿recuerdas? -. Consigo que se crea un poco su sonrisa.

-Dices eso porque te gusto.

-Digo eso porque es verdad.

-Pero te quedas tan callado…

-¿Y desde cuándo soy dicharachero? – sonrío un poco – Además, tampoco es fácil contestar a algo así.

-Sólo dime… si alguna vez te has sentido así, como si las cosas sucedieran y tú no formaras parte, o como si escapara a tu control, o algo así. Lo del sol, ya está.

-Si tú supieras, Sakura…

-Cuéntamelo.

-Otro día.

-Está bien – se acerca a mí y me da un beso rápido en los labios que apenas me da tiempo a responder – Otro día. Hasta mañana.

Se marcha con paso ligero, llevando la cartera en una mano, y el sol la envuelve y toca su piel, su pelo, su ropa, claro que lo hace. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Me mojo los labios, como queriendo sentir los suyos de nuevo, o quizás queriendo borrar su tacto. Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia mi bicicleta, dispuesto a pedalear con fuerza hasta llegar a casa. Le dije a Ino que intentaría fluir, pero el pasado, aunque sea el pasado de instantes atrás, siempre me ancla demasiado.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

A VER, **esta semana toca nota larga dados diversos motivos, pero vamos uno a uno** :

1\. **Disculpad mi tardanza a la hora de publicar esta semana**. Ya sabéis que pasé el día de actualización de martes a miércoles dados mis horarios de la universidad, pero esta semana, debido precisamente a la carrera, me ha sido imposible actualizar antes. Aún así, lo siento muchísimo . **El día de actualización sigue siendo el miércoles, lo de esta semana ha sido algo puntual** (o eso espero, vaya xD).

2\. **Me habría gustado tener un capítulo más largo** dada la tardanza, pero este es el que tenía escrito para esta semana. Sin embargo, aunque corto, **se revelan dos cosas muy importantes sobre Sakura** , Y AÚN QUEDA ALGUNA SORPRESITA MÁS, así que se compensa creo yo, ¿no? ;)

3\. **Finalmente, quizás a alguien le extrañe que sea JUNIO y Sasuke y la panda sigan yendo a clase**. **Esto se debe al sistema escolar japonés** que, según investigué y si no me equivoco, comienza las clases en marzo, tienen vacaciones de verano únicamente en Agosto, algunos días en Fin de Año, terminan las clases por Abril cerca de la Golden Week (una semana durante la cual no van a clase) y el nuevo curso, de nuevo, comienza en Marzo. Espero haberlo explicado bien y sobre todo no haberme equivocado xD

DICHO TODO ESTO, **mil gracias por leerme una semana más, y en concreto gracias a Sheises por comentarme en el capítulo anterior** ^^ Espero ver más comentarios vuestros en éste, ya sabéis que leo cada review con mucha ilusión, que me animáis mucho a seguir con ellas y que me encanta conocer vuestras impresiones.

Y ahora, ya por fin, ME CALLO XD

¡Un abrazo! Y nos leemos el miércoles :3

 _Misora_


	23. Los halagos

Aparto la mirada de los ojos de Ino en cuanto los veo recorrerme, de la cabeza a los pies, según me acerco a la puerta del instituto. Dos minutos para que den las nueve y sólo está ella aquí. Menos mal, por otra parte, porque lucho contra el calor que sube a mi rostro mientras bajo la vista a mis pies, y saludo a Ino con un escueto hola al que ella responde agarrándome sin fuerza del mentón, obligándome a girar la cabeza para examinar mis mejillas, que acaricia después apenas un segundo.

-¿Puedes recordarme por qué dejamos de acostarnos? – me pregunta.

-Ino, por favor, qué coño dices.

-Tranquilo, hombre – sonríe – Era una broma. Es que te has puesto muy estupendo.

-No es para tanto.

-¿No es para tanto? – levanta ambas cejas, incrédula – Vas recién afeitado, que hasta puedo oler tu _aftershave_ , te has echado el pelo hacia atrás y se te ve bien la cara, y llevas… dios, si hasta has conjuntado bien la ropa. Esa camisa de cuadros verdes y negros te sienta de lujo.

-Soy consciente de cómo he salido de casa, Ino, pero gracias por la descripción.

-Lo que quiero decir es que sí es para tanto, Sasuke. Que te sienta bien. ¿Es por Sakura?

-No, es porque me encanta arreglarme, ya lo sabes.

-Te noto sarcástico, y por tanto nervioso.

-Oye, Ino, ¿y qué tal con Itachi? – pregunto, esbozando una sonrisa forzada que le hace reír y esperando que me siga el juego.

Sé que esto no es nada, que sólo vamos a salir, pero según me estaba arreglando… qué sé yo. He pensado demasiado, nada más. Se me ha llenado la cabeza de todas las posibilidades, de la metedura de pata con el tema de su madre el otro día, de que se va a ir durante agosto y no lo sé. He acabado irascible, incluso.

Ino, gracias al cielo, se decide a responderme:

-Va bien. Últimamente hablamos mucho, bueno, muchos mensajes, más bien –. Mira hacia abajo un instante y de pronto recuerdo a la Ino traviesa que, de niña, siempre agachaba la cabeza y jugaba con sus pies cuando la descubrían con alguna trastada – Creo que siempre he estado interesada en él, ¿sabes? Pero primero era demasiado mayor para mí, y luego me enamoré de Naruto – levanta la vista y descubro que sonríe – Pero ahora parece un buen momento. No el mejor, pero bueno igualmente.

-Me alegro – respondo, y de verdad lo hago. Parece feliz, y una pequeña porción de esa felicidad se cuela en mi pecho y se expande como vapor, llenándolo un instante que se rompe cuando oigo a Ten-ten.

Me giro y la veo caminando con Sakura, los brazos entrelazados. Se han intercambiado los peinados: Ten-ten luce una melena larga hasta la mitad de la espalda, suelta, aunque ondulada, mientras que Sakura lleva los moños perfectos de su amiga. Nuestras miradas se encuentran durante un segundo, luego se desvían. De verdad espero estar tan guapo como asegura Ino, porque desde luego ella lo está.

-Shikamaru va a llegar tarde – dice Ten-ten en cuanto llega a nuestro lado – Nos ha dicho que vayamos a donde queramos que ya nos ve allí, así que supongo que más que tarde será _bastante_ tarde.

Echamos a caminar tras un par de quejas, un par de risas, dejándonos guiar por Ten-ten, que como de costumbre toma las riendas de lo que sea. Resulta que conoce algunos sitios a los que podemos ir primero, un par de pubs donde espero que no haya mesas de billar.

Y no las hay, por fortuna. Nos sentamos en torno a una mesa y Ten-ten se va a la barra a pedir algo. Sakura se ha sentado a mi lado y a veces su rodilla choca con la mía, y la aparta deprisa sin mirarme. Esperamos charlando los tres, Ino presumiendo de lo bien que le ha quedado el _eyeliner_ y contando aquella anécdota del día que, para una fiesta de disfraces, convenció a su ex – de pronto, así, le llama "su ex" – para vestirlo y maquillarlo de geisha. Recordar a Naruto al principio tímido, con el ceño fruncido y gritando a cualquiera que bromeara al respecto, más tarde riéndose también, posando en las fotos de manera exageradamente femenina, me lleva a sonreír y añadir detalles a la anécdota. Las carcajadas brotan de la garganta de Sakura y su rodilla vuelve a tocar la mía: en esta ocasión, antes de que la aparte, entrelazo mi pierna con la suya. Me echa un vistazo rápido y no sé si el rubor en su rostro se debe exactamente a la risa.

Ten-ten vuelve poco después con una ronda de cervezas, anunciando que invita la casa. Nos explica a Ino y a mí que conoce al dueño del local, y a los camareros, así que no hay problema.

-Aquí la moñitos es muy fiestera, conoce a todo el mundo – comenta Sakura, moviendo el botellín.

-Hoy tú eres la moñitos – replica su amiga – Yo soy Miss Melena, por una vez en mi vida.

-Bueno, pues Miss Melena, ¿cuánto pretendes emborracharte esta noche?

-Poco, la verdad – da un trago a su cerveza – Es probable que pueda colaros en discotecas para mayores de edad y conseguiros algo de alcohol gratis, pero mejor no llamar la atención.

-¿Y cuando sales en otras ocasiones no la llamas? – le pregunto.

-No, voy con un grupo de universitarias que conocí hace un par de años. Me apunté a un taller de fotografía, allí conocí a una chica, y ella me presentó a sus amigas. Me colaban en todas partes, lo siguen haciendo – nos explica con una media sonrisa carga de orgullo – De lo de conocer a la gente adecuada, ya me encargué yo.

Se nota en el tono de su voz que todo esto es un pequeño gran logro para ella, y en realidad, si lo pienso, lo es. Gente adecuada hay en todas partes, conocerla ya es otra cosa.

-Pero hoy no podemos llamar la atención porque somos todos menores, ¿está bien? – dice entonces, sonando más maternal que amistosa – Si bebéis, bebed poco, que no se note que somos cuatro críos borrachos.

Poco después llega Shikamaru y ya la noche avanza por sí sola. Bebemos un poco, hablamos, reímos… es lo suyo. Cuando salimos a la calle para ir al segundo sitio, Shikamaru saca un paquete de cigarrillos y se lleva uno a los labios. Como siempre que alguien fuma, me dan ganas de pedirle uno, un impulso extraño. Pero no lo hago, sé lo que es el humo bajando hacia los pulmones y la tos que provoca. Además del sabor. Asqueroso.

La melena de Ten-ten se va enredando según camina, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a estar suelta. Va un paso adelantada al resto junto con Ino, comentando a saber qué. No las escucho demasiado porque tengo a Sakura al lado e intento pensar algo decente que decirle.

-Te sienta bien el pelo recogido – le digo al final.

-¿Tú crees? – contesta, dubitativa – No sé, me gusta más mi intento de trenza.

-Pero así se te ve mejor la cara.

-En ese caso, a ti también te sienta bien peinarte el pelo hacia atrás.

Ahora agradecería tener un cigarrillo para poder hacer algo, para tomarlo entre los dedos y dar una calada y soltar el humo. No he sabido cómo asimilar el cumplido de Ino y mucho menos sé cómo asimilar éste. Santo cielo.

-También me gusta tu ropa – añade ante mi silencio. Va, venga, toma dos tazas – Los pantalones negros te pegan bastante.

-He hecho lo que he podido.

-Yo también.

-¿Tú? – aparto la vista de la calle para mirarla a ella, que se ríe, y con razón.

Creo que sabe tan perfectamente como yo que está preciosa, que el vestido simple, azul claro que se ha puesto le sienta estupendo, ceñido a su pecho pero suelto y ligero en la falda. Los moños despejan su rostro y marcan sus rasgos, y el rímel vuelve sus pestañas más oscuras y largas.

Poco después llegamos a la discoteca. Ino se ha salido con la suya, una constante en su vida, así que tomo aire y entro con el resto. Ten-ten saluda con completa confianza al tío de la puerta según pasamos. De inmediato la música altísima vibra en mis oídos, los tonos graves en mi pecho. Me cuelo entre la gente en busca de la barra para pedir el refresco necesito como excusa para no bailar, agarrándome a él como si fuera el único saliente en una pared lisa que siquiera pretendo escalar, aunque con Ino por aquí dudo que lo consiga.

Shikamaru viene conmigo y se pide un cóctel, justificándose en que tiene mucho aguante al alcohol. Ya veremos. Cuando nos sirven las bebidas, damos unos pocos sorbos y luego nos dirigimos hacia donde están las chicas, que han conseguido agenciarse una mesa pequeña sobre la que han dejado sus bolsos. En cuanto llegamos, Sakura se marcha.

-¿Seguro que no vas a necesitar de esto? – me pregunta Shikamaru casi a gritos, señalando su copa. Niego con la cabeza – Tú mismo, pero no pareces de los que bailan sin más.

-Y no lo soy – contesto en el mismo tono.

-Y encima tienes a Sakura por aquí. Joder, si vas hecho un pincel – levanto una ceja – Un pincel un poco grunge, un poco desgastado, pero un pincel.

-Gracias. Tú también, sin ser pincel.

Se queda callado un momento antes de reírse a carcajadas. Resulta que tiene una risa realmente contagiosa y acabamos los dos llevándonos la mano al estómago, intentando parar. Todavía entre risas le damos un trago a nuestras bebidas, y entonces me da unos golpes rápidos. Bajo el vaso de tubo a la mesita mientras me indica con un gesto de cabeza que mire a mi derecha: veo entonces a Ino y Ten-ten bailando la una con la otra, bastante pegadas, los brazos de Ten-ten apoyados en los hombros de mi amiga.

-La rubia ésa es hetero, ¿no? – me pregunta Shikamaru.

-La rubia ésa tiene un nombre – le contesto.

-Ino, ya, lo sé. Es hetero, te pregunto.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que sí.

Entonces Ino gira la cabeza hacia mí y me mira a través de las luces de colores que se mueven, de la gente que se mueve, del ambiente que se mueve. Me basta con esa mirada para saber que quiere que vaya, y normalmente me negaría, pero en esta ocasión voy. Cuando llego a su lado, se gira hacia mí y sigue bailando, su pelo rubio volviéndose de pronto azul, de pronto rojizo, según cambian las luces. Me limito a seguirla un poco.

-¿Tú no estabas intentándolo con mi hermano? – le pregunto, acercando mi cabeza su oreja.

-Sólo dejaba que Ten-ten se lo pasara bien conmigo – me contesta – Además, baila bien.

-Haces lo que sea por un buen baile.

-Si el mejor bailarín que conozco no está para dármelo…

-Estoy aquí mismo.

-Me refería tu hermano.

Me guiña un ojo y entonces me giro hacia donde estaba Shikamaru, que me hace un gesto con la cabeza como si esperara mi regreso, pero Ino me agarra el brazo. La miro y me indica con una miradita rápida que sigo para ver a Sakura bailando ahora con Ten-ten, las dos riéndose y dando algunos saltos.

-No te preocupes esta noche por mi vida – me dice, para girarse y robarle la compañera de baile a Sakura, que sigue bailando sola.

Me acerco a ella justo cuando la canción sube de intensidad, así que se pone a dar saltos pequeños, una sonrisa amplia en los labios que levanta sus mejillas. Mueve la cabeza y me encantaría ver su melena suelta agitarse, pero lo hace su vestido contra sus piernas. La felicidad que brota de sus poros, que vuelve luminosa su piel, acaba por contagiarse a mis labios y siento más libres mis movimientos.

-¡Es una canción de mierda pero para bailar es ideal! – me dice de pronto, haciéndome reír - ¡No te rías tanto y suéltate!

-¿Y no puedo hacer ambas?

-¡También!

Se acerca un poco más a mí, cantando la letra de la canción a gritos que me cuesta distinguir, pero la acompaño como puedo, también en sus movimientos de no tener ni pajolera idea de bailar. Sakura simplemente se lo pasa bien, sigue el ritmo con un paso simple de pies, a veces dando algún saltito, otras levantando un brazo, y de pronto, al acercar las cabezas para cantar a gritos el estribillo, me acaricia la mejilla y sus ojos parecen de neón cuando el foco verde la destaca durante un instante, moviéndose.

Gira a mi alrededor y pega su espalda a la mía, sigue bailando, giramos de nuevo, frente a frente. No dejo de sonreír porque sí, su ánimo tan contagioso como su desparpajo. Nuestra piel se roza por encima de la ropa, o directamente en los brazos, nuestros dedos de cuando en cuando. Llevo una mano a su cintura, se acerca a mí, su codo apoyado en mi hombro. Acercamos también la cabeza, los movimientos se vuelven menos bruscos. Apoyo mi frente en la suya y siento su aliento contra mis labios.

Entonces se gira y me da la mano. Comienza a caminar, abriéndose paso entre la gente, hasta llegar a una de las paredes. Me rodea, su mano en mi hombro, sus ojos fijos en los míos. Retrocedo medio paso, mi espalda topa con la pared, sus manos se apoyan en la misma y así, me atrapa. Es más baja que yo, aunque no demasiado, y aun así es capaz de acorralarme. Sé que podría agarrar su cadera y hacerla girar para que las tornas cambiaran, pero… jamás una chica me había hecho esto, y me gusta, realmente me gusta.

Se acerca a mí, doblando los codos, y apoya su frente en la mía tal y como he hecho yo antes. Una de mis piernas acaba entre las suyas, siento su vientre contra mi torso. Tanteo con la cabeza el espacio entre nuestras bocas, un espacio que Sakura procura mantener en un juego que no ganaré hasta que ella me deje ganarlo. Mi pulso se acelera a cada instante que se aparta, atrapo la tela de mi camisa en la mano para no acercar a Sakura con brusquedad hacia mí. Pero me deja ganar pronto, por suerte. Se mantiene quieta y puedo besarla, por fin, sentir sus labios cálidos en los míos, su lengua suave… y una necesidad invasiva de notar su cuerpo tan cerca del mío como sea posible: bajo las manos a su cintura y la atraigo por fin hacia mí. Ella agarra los cuellos de mi camisa y tira de mí mientras nos besamos casi con fiereza, pegándonos el uno al otro, su torso a cada instante más aplastado contra el mío hasta el punto que nos cuesta tomar aire. Me muerde con suavidad y no separa su boca de la mía hasta que recorro a besos rápidos la línea de su mandíbula, buscando su cuello. Según hundo los dientes, me dice en un tono cargado de deseo que pase la noche con ella en el piso vacío.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

 **Esta semana actualizo a tiempo GRACIAS AL CIELO** xDDD

En fin parece que las cosas se han calentado un poquito al final del capítulo ejem ejem a ver qué pasa en el siguiente.

No sé si tengo mucho más que añadir al respecto xD Simplemente son estos cinco pasándolo bien un rato, y Sasuke y Sakura pues... ¡a sus cosas! xD

Espero que os haya gustado, que os haya transmitido un poco ese ambiente distendido de las fiestas, **y mil gracias por leerme una semana más** ^^ **¡También mil gracias a Ino Asakura por comentarme el capítulo anterior!** Animaos a dejar reviews si no lo hacéis ya, de verdad, que me dan LA VIDA.

Dicho esto, pues... nada más. Nos leemos al próximo miércoles :3

¡Un abrazo!

 _Misora_


	24. El sabor

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual, que se marcarán entre corchetes. Si eres sensible a ese tipo de contenido, salta la parte entre corchetes. En la Nota de la Autora el final del capítulo podrás encontrar una breve explicación de esa parte, para no perder detalle de la historia._

* * *

Compartimos besos lentos mientras el ascensor sube un piso tras otro. Son las dos, quizás las tres de la madrugada, y me noto cansado tras tantas horas de local en local, bailando y bebiendo y encontrándome con Sakura una y otra vez para separarnos después: mi pelo revuelto por sus dedos, ella caminando y colocándose el vestido, las miradas cargadas de todo lo que hemos contenido que atravesaban las calles, las luces, para encontrarse. Pero la pasión voraz de antes se ha convertido en una calmada y suave que provoca hormigueos en mi nuca, donde Sakura me acaricia, en los labios mientras la beso, en mis dedos en su cintura.

El ascensor se detiene y salimos, ella caminando frente a mí mientras saca las llaves de su bolso con una mano. La otra está encajada con la mía, los dedos entrelazados. Recorro su cuello a besos desde su espalda mientras abre la puerta. Pasamos después, cierro la puerta apoyándome en la misma y tiro del brazo de Sakura hacia mí. Las yemas de sus dedos se hunden entre mis nudillos mientras tomo su rostro con cuidado y la beso de nuevo, un beso suave que le provoca un suspiro mientras lo responde y que, cuando se separa, le deja los ojos entornados, un gesto entre dulce y lujurioso que casi es una petición para que la tome entre mis brazos.

Pero caminamos a oscuras por la casa todavía de la mano, de nuevo las luces intermitentes de las ventanas, hasta que llegamos a una habitación donde hay algunos muebles: un armario empotrado, una lamparita en el suelo, un colchón desnudo sobre un somier. Sakura me suelta y enciende la lamparita, agachándose un momento. Pasamos de la oscuridad a una luz tenue.

Me acerco a ella por la espalda antes de que se incorpore, manteniéndome a escasos centímetros. Paso las manos por su cintura según se yergue, la tela fina del vestido casi me permite sentir la piel. Sakura apoya un tanto la espalda en mi torso, la cabeza en mi hombro. Me acaricia los brazos hasta llegar a mis manos, dejando las suyas sobre las mías, y guía una en sentido ascendente. Crea un recorrido durante el que siento su vientre, sus costillas, y tengo que besar su cuello al notar la forma apenas abultada de su pecho, notando cómo mi ceño se frunce en un gesto incontenible. Aparta entonces su mano de la mía y deja que sea yo quien agarre cuando quiera. Tardo un segundo, tras un espasmo en mi muñeca, y pronto siento la firmeza de su pecho en mi palma mientras Sakura suelta aire con alivio, con deseo, mi beso en su cuello se transforma en un mordisco lento.

Su cuerpo parece pequeño y delgado entre mis brazos, casi frágil, y aun así desciendo con la otra mano para sentir su cadera ancha y seguir la línea de la ingle. De su garganta brotan gemidos de deseo y presiono entre sus piernas, colando la mano entre sus muslos sobre el vestido, que se tensan y oprimen estos dedos que ya casi sienten el calor que reside dentro de ella.

Se gira entonces, las mejillas sonrojadas. Sube las manos por mi torso hasta los hombros y da un par de pasos, haciendo que retroceda hasta que mis piernas topan con la cama. Me siento sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, dejo que me quite la camisa: lo hace sin dejar de acariciarme los brazos, un tacto de seda sobre el vello de mis brazos, que se eriza. Pero sus orbes verdes me desnudan casi más deprisa que sus dedos ágiles y tengo que desviar la mirada cuando noto una ola de calor que llena mi rostro.

Sakura entonces apoya una mano al lado de mi muslo, me besa de nuevo, se me eriza la piel cuando siento sus dedos colándose bajo mi camiseta. No tarda demasiado en quitármela también. Pestañea un par de veces según se fija en mí y entonces me besa con un deseo ardiente que muerde los labios y me llena la boca. Siento que apoya una rodilla a mi lado justo antes de separarse y erguirse frente a mí.

Toco sus piernas, subiendo lentamente por sus muslos, levantando la falda contra mis muñecas, mientras ella acaricia mi clavícula con un único dedo, siguiendo su forma hasta el centro para ascender después, presionando en mi cuello hasta el mentón, donde se detiene. Me obliga a mantener la cabeza levantada hacia ella y entonces me doy cuenta de que sus piernas son fuertes, los muslos firmes como los huesos de sus anchas caderas. De que su mirada guarda una pasión todavía vergonzosa a pesar de los labios entreabiertos, de las respiraciones y suspiros con los que la expresa, esa manera en que su pecho se hincha. Mis manos comienzan a temblar mientras las suyas se mantienen inalterables. Puede que sea delgada, pero jamás ha sido frágil, y aquí sentado frente a ella, trago saliva y mi nuez se mueve contra su dedo. Le besaría los pies si me lo pidiera.

Aprieto un tanto la piel de su cadera para intentar calmarme, y ella me sonríe:

-No te preocupes. Si esto sigue así, empezarán a temblarme las piernas – aparta el dedo bajo mi mentón, acariciando mi mejilla, pero sigo mirándola.

-¿Quieres seguir? – le pregunto, y ella mueve la mano hacia mi nuca antes de contestarme:

-No sabes cuánto.

[Su tono sensual se cuela por mis oídos hasta el punto de llevarme a bajar la mirada y besar su vientre, colando los dedos bajo la tira elástica de su ropa interior. La voy bajando según desciendo a besos sobre su vestido, acariciando con fuerza los muslos de Sakura, hundiendo mis yemas en su piel suave, y al pasar las manos por sus rodillas siento que, como me había dicho, tiemblan.

Las bragas se deslizan hasta el suelo en cuanto las suelto, y esos espasmos leves en sus rodillas me llevan a agarrarla de la cintura. Hago que se siente apenas un momento sobre mí, sin soltarla, y luego giro. Se recuesta sobre el colchón, la falda del vestido doblada entre sus piernas separadas por mi cadera. Me muevo hacia abajo, levantando la falda con cuidado hasta su ombligo, el corazón latiendo fuerte contra mis costillas cuando beso la piel suave del vientre, cuando oigo la respiración entrecortada de Sakura al sentir mis labios pasar sobre su monte de Venus.

El olor me llena la nariz y arrugo su vestido en mi mano, conteniendo las ganas de lamerla. Lo que hago es besar un poco sus ingles, sus muslos, escuchando a Sakura y observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Es al agarrarme la mano con fuerza es cuando, por fin, deslizo la lengua entre sus piernas. Suspira de alivio por ambos. Suelto el vestido y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, que se aferran a los míos mientras otro espasmo nervioso recorre sus rodillas.

Su sabor inunda mi boca: está tan empapada que de pronto sé lo deprisa que podrían ir las cosas, lo fácil que sería llevar a Sakura al borde del clímax y levantarme entonces, recostarme sobre ella, hundirme entre sus piernas… casi puedo ver su gesto al sentirme dentro, pero a la vez… a la vez todo cuanto deseo ahora es darle este placer, ver cómo su cuerpo reacciona hasta llegar al clímax, y por eso frunzo el ceño y muevo la lengua, acariciando el sexo de Sakura con una presión suave. Cuando alzo la vista para ver sus gestos, veo cómo su pecho se hincha cuando paso por encima de su clítoris, cómo suelta aire después, y sus gemidos empiezan a brotar y enlazarse unos con otros según presiono más con la lengua, procurando que el bulto suave no se mueva de donde quiero que esté.

El tiempo pasa rápido mientras disfruto de este sabor que quiero memorizar, de cada uno de los gemidos de Sakura, de su mano apretando con fuerza la mía. Pasa rápido mientras aprendo qué le gusta más y menos, mientras los temblores de sus piernas pasan de ser de nervios a placer. Dios, quiero hacerle esto hasta que ese placer llene cada uno de sus poros, quiero ver su gesto cuando llegue al orgasmo, y al mismo tiempo no quiero que termine nunca. Le haría esto durante horas aunque me doliera la mandíbula, aunque me costase respirar.

Mi nombre se escapa de sus labios con un tono que es casi un gemido. Levanto la vista para ver sus ojos fijos desde antes en los míos, el ceño arrugado, la mano libre sobre la frente brillante. Presiono con la lengua contra su clítoris sin apartar la mirada y su cuerpo reacciona al instante, una descarga de placer que parece recorrer su espalda y que cambia su gesto. Baja la mano a mi cabeza, agarrándome sin fuerza el pelo, y me pide que "haga eso otra vez" con el mismo tono con el que ha dicho antes mi nombre.

Comienzo a repetir el movimiento, despacio al principio, sólo al principio. Me aprieta con fuerza los dedos, su espalda se arquea, procuro mantener la boca pegada a su sexo. Entonces baja la mano libre al pecho que he tocado antes, lo agarra, la tensión en los tendones bajo la piel. Intenta decir algo, no sé el qué, entre gemidos ahogados, atascados en su garganta por la respiración entrecortada. Entiendo, quizás, mi nombre, o un "sigue", un "no pares" que obedezco de inmediato. Y de pronto, silencio. Acaricio su sexo con la lengua, suavemente, recorriéndolo entero. Sus manos van liberando tensión, estira las piernas poco a poco, separo la boca y observo el gesto de satisfacción en su rostro, sus moños ya un tanto deshechos, el vestido arrugado.]

Entonces abre los ojos y me mira. He subido, apoyándome en los brazos, para poder observarla mejor. Está preciosa ahora, respirando por la boca entreabierta, mirándome sin saber exactamente qué decir, la frente brillante como el cuello y el escote. Sé que voy a querer verla así más veces, que estoy dispuesto a bajar de nuevo entre sus piernas si me lo pide sólo para ver esto de nuevo, pero ella levanta, despacio, una mano hacia mis labios, las yemas de sus dedos recorriéndolos en una caricia al mismo ritmo que su mirada, hasta que me besa con suavidad.

-Me gustas muchísimo, Sasuke – dice de pronto, sus labios rozando los míos – Muchísimo.

Esas palabras desbocan mis latidos y llenan mi pecho de una sensación cálida que se extiende hasta mis manos por la sangre. Paso una bajo su nuca, tendiéndome a su lado, con la otra la acerco a mí. Nos abrazamos medio tirados en la cama, besándonos despacio.

-Tú también a mí, Sakura – le digo más tarde, ya más tranquilo, pero incapaz de apartar siquiera un milímetro mi cuerpo del suyo.

* * *

Despierto al notar movimiento a mi espalda. Estoy mirando a la pared, tumbado sobre un colchón sin sábanas ni manta, la ropa de ayer, una sensación pegajosa en los labios. Está claro que necesito ducharme.

Me giro un tanto, mirando por encima de mi hombro. La luz clara entra por la ventana y Sakura está tumbada a mi lado, de espaldas a mí, como yo a ella. Bajo la mirada por la curva de su cintura para encontrar arrugada la falda de su vestido, así que me doy la vuelta y se la bajo, tapándola. Anoche nos quedamos dormidos y no se puso la ropa interior, que estará tirada en el suelo todavía.

Le paso un brazo por la cintura, ella se acurruca contra mí.

-¿Qué hora es? – me pregunta, la voz ronca tras horas durmiendo.

-No lo sé – le contesto, cerrando los ojos.

-No quiero que mi padre se preocupe por mí…

Su voz se apaga en mis oídos durante unos pocos minutos en los que me vuelvo a dormir. Cuando despierto es porque se mueve de nuevo, porque se incorpora y estira. Tiene los moños destrozados y se los deshace, sacando una horquilla tras otra, quitando la goma de pelo. Primero cae una mitad de melena, desenrollándose, luego la otra. Se le ha quedado el pelo lleno de bucles y paso los dedos por encima, estirando el brazo. Las puntas están separadas, rotas, pero resulta suave igualmente. Sakura se gira un poco y me mira, una sonrisa somnolienta en sus labios.

-Me voy a dar una ducha antes que tú.

-Está bien.

-Es que sólo hay una toalla.

-Vamos, que me la vas a dejar empapada –. Esbozo una media sonrisa cuando asiente – Quizás no me duche, no lo sé – digo, estirándome también.

-Créeme, lo necesitas. Estás hecho un asco.

-Jo, qué bien, gracias.

-Eh, que yo también. Somos un par de asquerosos. - Me da entonces un beso cariñoso en la mejilla y cierro los ojos - ¿Todavía quieres dormir más? – me pregunta. Oigo que se levanta.

-Mientras te duchas.

-Está bien. Te despierto cuando salga y luego vamos a desayunar, ¿vale?

Me limito a asentir con la cabeza, pero no consigo dormirme. Caigo en un limbo entre la vigilia y lo onírico, y así escucho los pasos de Sakura, una puerta que se cierra, luego el murmullo de la ducha, algunos coches pasando en la calle… y a la vez me veo en un sueño donde esos sonidos se unen a imágenes que no soy capaz de controlar. Comienzo pensando que tengo que volver a casa y eso va derivando en pensamientos que no comprendo, hasta que siento una mano que me agita.

Sakura está inclinada hacia mí, el pelo húmedo sujeto en una trenza, pero no la típica que se hace ella, suelta, por la que se escapan cientos de cabellos… sino una apretada que surge desde su nuca y que asoma por su hombro. Su rostro ahora parece lleno de energía, totalmente despierto.

-Vamos, tu turno – me dice. También su voz suena mejor. Me incorporo con pereza mientras me habla - ¿Podrás apañártelas con la ducha sin que tenga que enseñarte?

-Bueno, siempre puedes ponerte a mi espalda y nos reclinamos sobre los grifos – bromeo.

-No me tientes, guapo.

Me levanto y busco el baño. Nada más entrar me azota un golpe de calor húmedo, de vaho que todavía flota en el ambiente. Empiezo a quitarme la ropa, bueno, los pantalones, sin demasiadas ganas… hasta que el hambre me ataca en un rugido digno de león. Entonces acelero, abro el grifo, me ducho deprisa. Tengo que usar el gel de ducha como champú, luego una toalla mojada para secarme y finalmente un cepillo en bastante buen estado para peinarme.

Cuando vuelvo a la habitación, Sakura ya no está, así que recojo lo que me falta de ropa y me la pongo, procurando estirarla. Poco después estamos bajando por el ascensor, los dos mirándonos al espejo para terminar de parecer miembros útiles de la sociedad.

-Oye, Sakura – le digo mientras esperamos, más tarde, el desayuno en una cafetería. Ella aparta la vista de la ventana para mirarme expectante, sentada frente a mí - ¿No estaba vacía esa casa?

-Casi, como has podido comprobar – me responde – A veces voy allí cuando necesito pasar un tiempo desconectada, aprovechando que aún no la conseguimos alquilar – se desliza por el asiento – Se supone que no debería, pero bueno, mi padre ha sido bastante permisivo últimamente. Y yo con él, lo mismo.

-Ya, es normal.

Durante unos momentos hay un silencio incómodo en el que saca un blíster de pastillas pequeñas de su bolso. Lo que ha dicho, al fin y al cabo, tiene un peso importante, y es que quizás no debería haberlo preguntado. Era obvio, supongo.

-¿Sabes que una vez dormimos en esa cama Shikamaru, Ten-ten y yo? – dice de pronto, esbozando una sonrisa amplia y sacándome del apuro.

-¿En serio? – respondo, incrédulo – Si es individual.

-Sí, pero hice como una fiestecilla. En principio íbamos a volver a casa pero estuvimos bebiendo y acabamos fatal, sobre todo Ten-ten, así que tuvimos que apañárnoslas como pudimos – se ríe – Shikamaru quería comportarse como un señor por primera vez en su vida y dijo que dormiría en el suelo, pero yo no se lo permití – estira el cuello en aire altivo y dice – Si soy la anfitriona, lo mínimo que puedo ofrecer es un colchón.

-Lo tendré en cuenta – le respondo, esbozando una media sonrisa, y ella responde con un movimiento coqueto de hombros, una patada suave bajo la mesa, y todavía cierto tono rosado en sus mejillas.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

Antes de nada, **para aquellos que no hayan leído el contenido explícito** : todo se ha limitado a una escena de sexo oral, practicado por Sasuke a Sakura, de tal modo que no ha habido coito ni nada por el estilo. Ambos estaban nerviosos, como se ha visto en los párrafos previos, pero también deseosos de un encuentro así, un primer encuentro sexual en su relación. Y ya está.

Dicho esto, viva el placer femenino XDDDDD

BIEN, ahora pues... 24 capítulos de nada para que ésta escena se haya dado, ¿eh? xD En realidad estoy bastante orgullosa de ello, **creo que el ritmo va bien** , han pasado ya unos meses desde que se conocieron y tal, y **su relación evoluciona a un buen ritmo** , tanto emocional como físico, CREO. **Si opináis lo contrario, o lo mismo, pues ya sabéis: ¡dejadme una review!**

Y hablando de reviews, **contesto a la de Blabla en el capítulo anterior** : me tomo lo de "a paso de vencedores" como que opinas al igual que yo, que la cosa va al ritmo que tiene que ir, ni muy deprisa ni muy despacio, para que se desarrollen bien esos acercamientos que tanto te gustan con tu OTP ;) **Mil gracias por comentarme** , no sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho ^^ ¡Y me alegra que te guste el fic!

 **Gracias también a todos los que me leéis semana a semana**. Espero que os esté gustando el fic en general, que el capítulo de este miércoles os haya gustado también y en fin, no sé, que nos leemos la semana que viene.

¡Un abrazo!

 _Misora_


	25. Los propios zapatos

La sonrisa que esboza Ino según termino de contarle lo que pasó con Sakura consigue que ponga los ojos en blanco. Yo a veces no sé para qué digo nada, por mucho que me insista, si sé de sobra la que me espera después. Debería negarme hasta el fin aunque se pusiera pesada de veras, decirle a esa parte de mí que en realidad se muere de ganas de contarlo que no, esta vez no.

-¿Y no hicisteis nada después? – me pregunta entonces.

-Dormir.

-Quiero decir si después de que le comieras el c-

-No – la interrumpo, sin mirarla – No hicimos nada más. Nos dormimos, al día siguiente fuimos a desayunar, ya está.

- _Wow_ – susurra. Le echo un vistazo rápido. Mira hacia abajo con los ojos muy abiertos – Pero si debías estar… quiero decir…

-Sí, lo estaba, pero las cosas sucedieron como sucedieron y yo tampoco me voy a quejar.

-Santo cielo, recuérdame que felicite a tus padres por haberte criado tan bien -. Resoplo, llevándome las manos a la cara. Ino me pasa el brazo por hombros y me dice - Espero que a tu hermano también le hayan criado así.

-Cállate. No quiero saberlo.

-Lo sabrás. Si lo averiguo, lo sabrás.

-No, no lo haré – levanto la cabeza y miro sus ojos azules, que comparten el mismo gesto juguetón que su sonrisa – Si empiezas a contarme algo mínimamente relacionado, me iré. Te juro que me iré.

-Te perseguiré, entonces.

-Corro más rápido que tú.

-Pero te cansas antes. Acabaría por alcanzarte y tendrías que oírme decir: Sasuke, no sabes lo bien que Itachi me f-

Le pongo una mano en la boca y se echa a reír.

-Que te calles te he dicho – le digo, sonriendo. Intento que mi voz suene seria pero las carcajadas quieren escaparse de mi garganta, dándole un tono divertido a mis palabras.

-¿Qué se tiene que callar?

Me giro hacia la puerta, donde encuentro a mi hermano apoyado contra el marco de la misma. Ino aprovecha para quitarse mi mano de encima. Vuelvo a mirarla y sé por su gesto que está dudando si decirle la verdad, que se muerde la lengua para no hacerlo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan lanzada?

-¿No me lo vais a decir? – insiste Itachi.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un profesor que quiere saber de qué se ríen los alumnos? – le pregunta ella, para poner la espalda recta después y decir en falso tono de autoridad – Dilo en voz alta y así nos reímos todos.

-¿Eso te gustaría?

-Bueno, el uniforme lo llevo.

-Me voy – digo entonces, levantándome – No os aguanto.

Las risas de Ino se van alejando según bajo a la cocina, donde pongo a hervir agua para preparar té. Me da por llamar a Sakura mientras espero, apoyándome en la encimera. Supongo que ahora que tenemos nuestros números dejaré de molestar a Ino con fotitos de la luna cuando me ponga melancólico… bueno. Probablemente no. A ella le seguirá tocando aguantar esa parte, de momento.

-¿Sí? – pregunta Sakura cuando descuelga.

-Hola – me limito a contestar.

-Hola, Sasuke. ¿Qué pasa?

-Que he tenido que huir de mi cuarto.

-¿Qué?

-Ya te contaré algún día.

-¿Y me llamas porque has tenido que huir? – se ríe - ¿Adónde?

-A la cocina.

-Un sitio magnífico, hay comida y agua. Estás hecho todo un superviviente.

-He venido a preparar un té mientras estos se deciden a solucionar su tensión sexual -. Sakura se queda callada, esperando que siga – Verás, es que mi hermano e Ino están… van a acabar saliendo, creo yo, según va la cosa.

-Ten, es hetero – dice entonces Sakura, y oigo, lejana, la voz de Ten-ten soltando un "mierda" de lo más rabioso.

-¿Estás con Ten-ten?

-Sí. Hoy tenemos fiesta de pijamas.

-¿Y qué hacíais?

-Hablar de chicos. ¿Tú qué hacías con Ino?

-Hablar de chicas -. Nos reímos un momento y añado, puede que con cierto tono pícaro – Os mando a Ino luego si queréis.

-No creo que a mi padre le moleste, desde luego -. Ten-ten dice algo que no alcanzo a comprender y Sakura le contesta – Que dice que nos manda a Ino -. Breve silencio y un resoplo – Pero qué pava eres. No, no se lo voy a preguntar. Hazlo tú.

Pasa apenas un instante hasta que oigo, alta y clara, la voz de Ten-ten al otro lado de la línea:

-Ino es hetero, ¿verdad? –. Respondo con una afirmación corta y ella chasca la lengua – ¿Pero seguro? ¿Siquiera bicuriosa?

-Ten-ten, incluso si no fuera hetero, igualmente está ya coqueteando con mi hermano.

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? – la voz pierde volumen en esta última frase y Sakura vuelve a hablar conmigo:

-Dile a Ino que venga si quiere, es bienvenida pese a su sexualidad -. Sonrío y entonces Sakura dice – Oye, Sasuke… creo que deberíamos hablar. Quiero decir, lo estamos haciendo ahora, pero no así.

Intuyendo por dónde va este camino, tomo aire y lo suelto con lentitud después, procurando que no se oiga a través del teléfono. Probablemente quiera formalizar lo que sea que tengamos ahora, y no es que no quiera pero… no quiero, no sé si quiero, no sé si puedo empezar una relación con ella cuando todavía la sombra de mi anterior relación oscurece algunos de mis días, un nubarrón tormentoso que se instala en mi pecho al pensar en Hinata.

-Está bien – le digo a Sakura, sin embargo, dispuesto a explicarle todo lo que hay que explicar - ¿Quedamos alguna tarde?

-Te digo mejor mañana, cuando esta cotilla se vaya de mi casa – se ríe con suavidad e imagino que Ten-ten arrugará la nariz y sacará la lengua – Bueno, te dejo. Avisa a Ino, anda. Un beso.

Y así, cuelga. Me quedo mirando la pantalla del móvil un momento antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo y servir el agua en tres tazas. Luego sacó las bolsitas de té, después unas cuantas galletas… lo de siempre. Todo acaba servido en una bandeja que subo con cuidado por las escaleras mientras escucho a Ino y mi hermano charlar. O bueno, más bien habla él, ella está que no puede de la risa. La encuentro con una mano en la tripa y la otra sobre la de Itachi. En cuanto me ven llegar, las separan. De hecho, mi hermano se toma deprisa su té y se marcha, excusándose en un trabajo que al parecer tiene que hacer para la universidad. Sale de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Ino, que ha acabado sentada en la silla de mi escritorio, se lleva una galleta a la boca y se queda mirándome. Me limito a mover un poco la cabeza y apoyar los codos en mis rodillas, sentado sobre mi cama.

-¿Crees que debería decírselo? – me pregunta en tono bajo, tapándose la boca con la mano porque todavía mastica.

-Yo no me voy a meter, Ino, es cosa tuya – contesto, apoyando la espalda contra la pared – Bueno, vuestra. Tuya de momento, supongo.

-Ya, pero tú qué harías.

-Ni idea.

-Anda por favor, piensa un momento.

Resoplo mientras giro la cabeza hacia la ventana. Que qué haría, dice. Si no sé ni qué hacer ahora con Sakura, ¿cómo quiere que le diga qué haría en su situación? Aunque, como siempre, meterse en los zapatos de otro siempre es más sencillo que en los propios.

-Quizás decírselo cuando viera que de verdad la relación va a alguna parte – le digo, todavía mirando por la ventana – Quiero decir… puede que le resulte raro en principio, pero Itachi siempre ha sido comprensivo, empático, algo así. Entendería la situación, y qué cojones, Ino – la miro por fin – él es el primero que ha tenido mil líos amorosos. Claro que entenderá lo que hicimos.

-Lo único… es que me da miedo… - suspira un momento antes de continuar – No quiero que os peleéis o algo.

-Si viene a pedirme explicaciones después de que tú se las des, no te preocupes que ya le diré yo que fue un error, bueno, dos errores, y que no tengo ningún interés en que se repitan –. Ino levanta una ceja y es casi como si leyera sus pensamientos - ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que me emborraché tanto que al día siguiente estuve malo hasta casi la noche? -. Asiente con la cabeza – Te dije que no volvería a beber tanto. ¿Lo he cumplido? -. Vuelve a asentir – Me equivoqué, decidí que no volvería a pasar, y fin de la historia. Si hace falta, le digo esto a Itachi. Le digo que no pretendo volver a caer en lo mismo. Desde luego lo que recuerdo de aquella borrachera fue genial, o lo que me han comentado de ella, y lo que pasó entre nosotros… - me callo según la frase se pierde en mi cabeza y es Ino la que la completa:

-Lo disfrutaste, sí. Y yo también. Durante el momento lo disfrutamos. No pasa nada. Pero, como dices, fue un error – se lleva una mano a la frente, ocultando la cara – Joder, Sasuke, lo siento, yo… no debí…

-Quise seguirte, Ino. Podría haber parado o haberte apartado pero no lo hice. Fue cosa de los dos. No hay nada que sentir.

-Está bien.

Se levanta entonces y se sienta delante de mí en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, dándome la espalda. Me acerco a ella y con cuidado tomo en mis manos un mechón grueso de su melena, separándolo después en tres mientras me pregunta:

-¿Tú se lo dirás a Sakura?

-Primero tengo que decirle lo de Hinata – empiezo a pasar un mechón sobre otro, apretándolos un poco, de la manera en que Ino me enseñó.

A veces me pregunto si se puede querer así a más de una persona al mismo tiempo. Ahora mismo me lo pregunto mientras la trenza se va formando, y la mera idea consigue que arrugue el ceño. Si es eso lo que pasa conmigo, no quiero que sea así. De todas las personas del mundo que piden una vida llena de sobresaltos y que temen acabar encerrados en oficinas, tenía que pasarme a mí esto, que sólo quiero vivir en paz, disfrutando de esas pequeñas cosas de la vida llenas de sencillez, y me da lo mismo ser una persona más.

Apoyo la frente en el hombro de Ino en cuanto termino la trenza, y siento que ella deja descansar su cabeza sobre la mía. "Irá todo bien", dice en tono calmado. No respondo.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

BUENO BUENO BUENO que Sasuke y Sakura tienen que _**HABLAR**_ (sí, en mayúsculas, subrayado, en negrita y cursiva) XDDDDD **A ver qué pasa ahí, porque de Sasuke lo sabemos todo, pero... ¿y de Sakura?** CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAN (drama).

Y obviamente Itachi e Ino también tendrán que aclarar ciertas cosas, quizás Itachi con Sasuke también... **LAS SEMILLAS DAN SU FRUTOOOOO**.

En fin, estamos ya en, digamos, la segunda parte del fic, y poco a poco (aún quedan semanas de actualizaciones, no preocuparse xD) nos vamos acercando al clímax. Así que nada, muchas gracias por acompañarme en este viaje ^^ Suena a cliché, pero de verdad, **os agradezco mucho las lecturas semanales y** por supuesto también **las reviews, como la que me dejó Ino Asakura al capítulo anterior** :3

No creo que tenga mucho más que decir así que... ¡nos leemos a la próxima semana!

Un abrazo,

 _Misora_


	26. Las vueltas de la vida

El aire se atasca en mi garganta cuando los ojos verdes de Sakura se fijan en los míos. Está de pie a apenas un par de metros, la cartera en la mano y la brisa agitando su falda, el cabello clarísimo bajo la luz del sol a estas horas. El calor ha traído consigo cielos libres de nubes.

Aparto la mirada y suelto el aire. He venido casi corriendo, dando largos pasos por los pasillos con el jersey doblado sobre un brazo y la cartera asida con fuerza con la otra mano. Mientras de las aulas salían estudiantes que se dirigían a sus clubes, charlando entre sí, yo iba solo. Me he despedido deprisa de Ino y Ten-ten según ha terminado la última clase y he caminado hasta aquí, el sitio indicado por la propia Sakura: un hueco bajo la escalera de emergencias del patio, donde la sombra nos protegerá del sol que ahora calienta mi pelo.

-Hola – me saluda cuando por fin estoy a su lado. Casi me cuesta levantar la vista para devolverle el saludo – ¿Cómo han ido las clases?

-Bueno, bien, como siempre. Los exámenes se acercan y los profesores están dándose prisa en acabar el temario, ya sabes – consigo responder, mirando a intervalos cortos sus ojos para luego centrarme en su mentón. Sonríe mientras me contesta:

-Ya, en mi curso lo mismo. Pero bueno, como ya lo he dado, aunque lo suspendiera… -. Se encoge de hombros y su sonrisa se amplía y descubro irregularidades en sus dientes que hasta hoy no había visto, hasta que las comisuras de sus labios bajan y su gesto se vuelve serio – Bueno, Sasuke, no te he dicho que vinieras aquí para hablar de rutina.

Asiento con la cabeza y siento mi corazón bombear con más intensidad. No es sólo su gesto lo que se ha vuelto serio, sino su tono de voz. Siempre habla con pausada alegría, y ahora no suena ni pausada ni alegre. Sus palabras salen deprisa de su garganta y el tono, aunque cercano, resulta duro.

Levanto la vista a sus ojos y ella los desvía a su derecha. Durante un instante me parece que su rostro no expresa nada, pero aparece una arruga leve en su ceño y veo que traga antes de hablar de nuevo para decirme que la siga. Pensé que quizás estaría nerviosa por proponerme algo más serio, más estable que lo que ha habido hasta ahora entre nosotros… pero nada encaja: no tiene encendidas las mejillas, no se muerde los labios, y parece que sus pestañas proyectan sombras que oscurecen una mirada que debería ser brillante.

Caminamos apenas un par de pasos para sentarnos justo bajo la escalera de emergencias, la espalda apoyada en la pared, uno junto al otro. Ella cruza las piernas, la falda cayendo entre ellas, y por un momento recuerdo el peso de su pierna sobre la mía en el pasillo de la casa de Shikamaru. Sin embargo, lo que siento esta vez es otro peso más leve: la mano de Sakura se apoya sobre la mía, que descansa en el suelo.

-Lo primero que quiero decirte es que no te he mentido con respecto a lo mucho que me gustas. Necesito que lo recuerdes de ahora en adelante. Según te conozco me gustan más cosas de ti e incluso podría hacerte una lista, pero eso para otro día, supongo -. Toma aire un instante – Dicho esto, siento decirte que no eres el único.

Como si una avispa se colara entre mis costillas sólo para hundir su aguijón en mi pecho, siento mi corazón encogerse un momento para luego acelerarse. El peso de la mano de Sakura sigue sobre la mía, pero hay uno peor acumulándose sobre mis hombros y colándose por la camisa y por la piel, por cada poro, para bajar por mi brazo hasta las yemas de los dedos que tocan el suelo. Todo el cuerpo me pide a gritos que aparte la mano, ¿pero cómo voy a apartarla?

-No se trata de que tenga algo con alguien… - Sakura ha tardado apenas un segundo en continuar su conversación pero ha sido suficiente – Pero es… contigo tengo ya algo, aunque no tenga un nombre concreto. Desde luego, no somos amigos. Con otra persona me pasa lo mismo -. Entonces aprieta mi mano y la miro apenas girando la cabeza. Observa el pedazo de cielo que se ve desde aquí y sus ojos parecen más claros que de costumbre – No quiero que pienses que te he hecho cómplice de algún tipo de infidelidad. No es así.

Suspiro de alivio sin querer y dirige la mirada hacia mí, sorprendida, para preguntarme qué pasa. Respondo que luego le comento, que termine de hablar ella primero, que yo también tengo cosas que contarle. Ladea la cabeza con interés pero vuelve a mirar al cielo:

-El asunto es que esa persona está en Inglaterra -. La sensación de alivio se congela - ¿Sabes por dónde voy ya?

-Me lo imagino.

-No quiero… no quiero prometerte nada que no esté segura de poder cumplir, Sasuke.

-Yo tampoco. Ni que lo hagas ni hacerlo.

-No estoy segura de casi nada. Estoy segura de lo que empiezo a sentir hacia ti, pero no de lo que siento hacia él -. Se lleva una mano a la frente mientras agacha la cabeza – Verás, el verano pasado estaba fatal. Mi madre había muerto hacía unos meses, suspendí demasiadas asignaturas, mi padre… bueno. Mi padre estaba peor -. Levanta la cabeza y mira al frente – Ir a Inglaterra aquel verano no fue como los años anteriores. Apareció como una oportunidad para alejarme de todo, como un ambiente radicalmente distinto y donde no tenía por qué ser exactamente yo. No tenía que estar deprimida allí, ni preocuparme por las clases, ni ver a mi padre ni nada. Me agarré a eso con todas mis fuerzas y te aseguro que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice -. Durante un instante sonríe – Comencé a tocar la guitarra, me emborraché unas cuantas veces, conocí gente… conocí mucha gente, y entre ellos pues ya te puedes imaginar.

Se toma un segundo de pausa y apoya la cabeza contra la pared, mirando de nuevo el pedacito de cielo, pero me da la sensación de que no lo ve realmente.

-Intenté que fuera algo meramente sexual pero fue imposible para ambos, y eso que era él quien se suponía que tenía experiencia y quien me dijo que no esperara nada más allá de eso y… – resopla – Fuimos idiotas porque es imposible. Apenas podemos hablar y lo de vernos se limita al mes que paso allí en verano. Es absurdo tener nada y lo sabíamos así que lo dejamos en eso, en algo y nada -. Cierra los ojos con fuerza entonces - Hay días en los que siquiera pienso en él y días en los que no sale de mi cabeza. A veces creo que ya no me gusta y que por fin, por fin, estoy siendo pragmática, pero entonces recibo un mensaje suyo a una de esas horas que podemos hablar y todo se va al garete.

Se mantiene en silencio unos cuantos segundos, sin moverse, mientras relaja los párpados y su expresión se vuelve tranquila. Ha terminado de hablar y ahora me toca a mí, pero todo esto… y yo que pensé que sólo me pediría formalizar las cosas. Me dan ganas de reír. Lo de que la vida tiene un sentido del humor muy curioso nos lo sabemos todos, pero los niveles que alcanza en ocasiones todavía me sorprenden.

Aprieto con suavidad la mano de Sakura y me mira. Parece estar a punto de decir algo todo el tiempo, pero no termina de hacerlo, y no sé qué puede estar sintiendo por la cara que tiene. Creo que está tan confusa como yo, simplemente, así que antes de que pueda dudar o antes de que ella consiga seguir hablando, abro la boca y le cuento, de golpe, lo que me llevó a cambiarme instituto: Hinata besándose con Naruto durante el cumpleaños de una compañera de clase, la decisión de cambiarnos, los meses de silencio, cuando les vi en la cafetería aquella, y que la entiendo, claro. No me hace falta aclarárselo porque basta con contarle la última vez que vi a Hinata y que me acosté con Ino un par de veces – algo que, por otra parte, remarco que no volverá a ocurrir y que fue antes de que nada entre nosotros empezara.

Cuando termino, veo a Sakura esbozar una sonrisa triste que se contagia a mis labios. Los estudiantes del club de atletismo dan vueltas por el patio, cada uno a su ritmo pero más o menos en un mismo pelotón, todos con el chándal reglamentario del instituto. La tarde va cayendo y nosotros aquí, sentados y sonriendo por una tristeza que surge, supongo, de un poco de todo.

-Al menos me alegra que nos entendamos – dice ella – Y siento que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso. Supongo que te habrás asustado cuando te he dicho que no eras el único – su sonrisa se amplía un momento, pero enseguida desaparece – En fin, supongo que tú tampoco puedes prometerme nada entonces.

-No, pero… - muevo la mano libre hacia la que Sakura había dejado sobre la mía y la tomo entre ambas, mirándola – Todavía queda un mes antes de que te marches. Quizás para cuando te vayas, sí podamos prometernos algo – Fijo la vista en sus ojos – Lo que quiero decir es que si hay una oportunidad de que esto salga bien quiero aprovecharla, porque eres… eres… porque me encantas y ya está, Sakura, por eso.

Esboza una sonrisa amplia, esta vez sin tristeza, y asiente una vez con la cabeza antes de acercarse a mí y darme un beso rápido en la mejilla. De lo mucho que me arde siento sus labios incluso fríos, pero no tengo demasiado tiempo para preocuparme de la cara que pueda tener: Sakura se levanta, recogiendo su cartera por el asa, y me tiende la mano libre. Levanto la vista para ver su figura a contraluz, la brisa todavía agitando a su falda y el sol que vuelve el rosa de su melena casi blanco. Prácticamente la misma estampa que antes, pero ahora no se me atasca el aire en la garganta y tomo su mano sin dudar para que tire de mí. No la suelto según salimos del instituto, aunque las miradas curiosas de los del club de atletismo no se aparten de nosotros. No la soltaría nunca si pudiera.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

¡Y SASUKE Y SAKURA RESULTARON SER DOS CARAS DE LA MISMA MONEDAAA! XDDDD

 **Ahora ya sabemos los secretos de Sakura** y por qué esta relación, quizás, no terminaba de arrancar. Por qué de pronto había periodos de silencio, miedo al acercamiento, mil cosas más: venía por parte de ambos. **Aunque sus situaciones son un poco distintas... a ver dónde nos lleva esto** ;)

Espero que os haya gustado descubrir lo que sucedía detrás en la vida de Sakura, y que os quedéis el resto de la historia para ver cómo se resuelve ^^ **También espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ¡y mil gracias por haberlo leído!** Ya sabéis que me encantará conocer vuestras impresiones así que **animaos a dejarme alguna review, por fa** , que me dan muchos ánimos para continuar la historia.

Y BUENO PUES SIN MÁS, nos leemos a la semana que viene.

¡Un abrazo!

 _Misora_


	27. Los exámenes

Me agacho frente al ventilador, desabrochando un botón de la camisa para que entre el aire y dejando la cara frente al aparato. Cierro los ojos y dejo que el frescor que trae consigo me invada casi un minuto, el aire colándose desde el cuello hasta mis hombros y mis brazos, volviendo frío el sudor que humedece mi camiseta interior. El calor arrecia y tener exámenes justo después de comer no es precisamente lo que más ayuda a rehuirlo.

Al menos he terminado pronto, supongo que porque me lo sabía bien, y he venido el primero a la sala del club, aunque no hay demasiado que hacer, siquiera algo que me apetezca hacer de veras. Me limito a refrescarme y descansar hasta que me aburro lo suficiente para caminar al piano y tocar la única piza que conozco, esa ya clásica _Estrellita dónde estás_ y su sucesión simple de notas que intento tocar en la escala apropiada. Estoy acabando cuando la puerta se abre y aparece Shikamaru:

-¿Te está contagiando Sakura la vena musical? – me pregunta, yendo directo al ventilador. Me abrocho el botón suelto de la camisa de inmediato según me aparto del piano y respondo:

-Más bien el aburrimiento.

-Esa frase suena más mía que tuya – dice, esbozando una media sonrisa - ¿Tanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-No creo, pero no sé, necesito despejarme.

-Mañana hay examen de Economía. No tienes tiempo para despejar nada más allá de alguna ecuación – dice mientras saca un libro de texto y un cuaderno – Hazme el favor de no dejarme solo frente al miedo.

Hincho el pecho simplemente para no suspirar y asiento con la cabeza antes de sentarme frente a él y sacar mi libro y cuaderno. Comenzamos a trabajar y según llegan el resto de miembros, se nos unen, no sin antes acercarse al ventilador. Nos sentamos todos en la misma mesa, incluso Ino, cuyo club ha suspendido sus actividades hasta que terminen los exámenes, y Sakura, aunque estudie otra cosa.

Durante una hora y media estudiamos en grupo, siendo Shikamaru el que más explica en general, pero descubro que Ten-ten es magnífica a la hora de resumir con simpleza conceptos teóricos que nos toca aprendernos, y que en el libro están explicados de tal manera que en ocasiones dan ganas de llamar a un arqueólogo para que interprete el jeroglífico.

Cerca de las seis, mis compañeros empiezan a irse. Las primera es Ino, un tanto más tarde Ten-ten, al rato los que quedamos estamos levantándonos y recogiendo las cosas, comentando por las escaleras los exámenes de hoy y los que se aproximan, asegurándole a Sakura que esta vez pasará de curso. Shikamaru se despide en la puerta con un gesto rápido de mano y yo me acerco a mi bicicleta mientras Sakura, como tantas otras veces, se queda mirando su alrededor ensimismada.

Camino con la bicicleta hasta su lado y le propongo llevarla a casa. Me mira pestañeando un par de veces, pero al instante sus ojos se dirigen a la estructura de metal que hay tras el sillín, en la que podrá sentarse con más o menos comodidad. Entonces asiente y los dos nos sentamos. Apenas llevo pedaleando medio minuto, mis piernas más tensas por el peso añadido, cuando siento que Sakura se abraza a mí desde la espalda, pasando un brazo por mi cintura, un tacto entre dulce y firme. La brisa me acaricia la piel de los brazos, nuestras carteras entrechocan en la cesta negra que llevo delante, a veces el silencio cómodo queda interrumpido por el timbre que tengo que tocar cuando alguien invade el carril bici. De pronto Sakura me pide que gire a la derecha en la siguiente calle y lo hago sin dudar, tampoco tengo prisa por nada. Nos paramos en una tienda donde compramos un polo azul con dos palos de los que solía tomar de niño. Lo parte ella y me da un lado, y así nos lo tomamos a la sombra del toldo, apoyados contra la pared. Las pocas nubes del cielo se mueven lentamente y todo parece, durante unos instantes, en armonía. Puedo vivir la simpleza del momento, charlando con Sakura, que acaba pringándose la cara y tiene que limpiarse con el ticket porque no tenemos nada mejor a mano. Nos reímos mientras apuramos los polos y volvemos luego a la bici.

-Gracias – dice cuando se baja, frente a su edificio – Necesitaba un ratito así, la verdad.

-Ya, yo también -. Me quedo un momento mirándola hasta que digo – ¿Te apetecería quedar este sábado? Podemos ir a dar una vuelta y luego cenar y te acompaño a casa.

-¿Dar una vuelta? – pregunta, riéndose - ¿Con el calor que hará?

-Bueno, está bien, no es la mejor de las ideas.

-Vamos al cine y luego cenamos, mejor. No tengo ni idea de qué películas te gustan pero bueno, ¡a la aventura!

-O podemos concretar una previamente.

-Agh, Sasuke, qué soso – bromea, sonriente.

Me inclino un tanto hacia Sakura sin soltar el manillar de la bici y le doy un beso rápido en los labios, y todavía se me acelera el pulso. Estoy separándome dispuesto a decirle que nos vemos mañana, pero Sakura me atrapa el rostro entre las manos y me devuelve el beso, más lentamente. Casi siempre besa despacio y consigue que me despreocupe de que pueda vernos alguien, que se me erice el vello de los brazos y que suelte con una mano el manillar de la bici para pasarla por su cintura hacia sus lumbares.

-Vale, vale – dice, separándose entonces lo mínimo para poder hablarme en susurros – Seguiría pero… bueno, creo que puedes entenderme.

Se me ocurren unas cuantas maneras de responder a eso, pero me las callo todas y me limito a asentir mientras se aparta de mí, sonriendo con cierta timidez. Agito la mano antes de empezar a pedalear y ella se da la vuelta para entrar al portal.

* * *

La puerta de mi cuarto se abre de golpe y doy un bote en la silla del escritorio, soltando el subrayador que tenía en la mano para marcar lo más importante del temario de Historia, que choca contra el canto de la mesa y se cae al suelo. Resoplo antes de echarle una mirada reprobatoria a Itachi, que se disculpa cerrando la puerta mientras recojo el subrayador.

-Fiesta este finde – dice, acercándose a mí y agarrándome los hombros.

-¿Perdón?

-Mamá y papá se van, se piran, se largan. Desde el sábado por la mañana hasta el domingo a la hora de la cena la casa es nuestra, Sasuke – me explica, emocionado – Hace mil años que no doy una fiesta.

-No sé si me estás invitando o echando. Además, ¿cuándo te lo han dicho? Llevas toda la tarde en tu cuarto.

-Les he oído hablar de ello, y por supuesto que te estoy invitando. Trae a tus amigos.

-El sábado he quedado por la tarde, y volveré después de cenar – le explico, y me suelta los hombros para cruzarse de brazos y soltar un escueto "¿y?" - ¿Cómo que "y"? -. Tardo un instante en entenderlo, pero cuando lo hago me levanto de la silla y le señalo, amenazante, con el dedo índice – Nada de dejar que la gente se quede por la noche, Itachi. Papá se puso hecho una furia la última vez.

-Esta vez no habrá sobresaltos.

-Yo no quiero tener nada que ver.

-Ya tienes que ver: eres mi cómplice.

-Eso ellos no lo saben.

-¿Y crees que no lo averiguarían? Sasuke, por favor… -. Me dejo caer en la silla y me llevo la mano a la frente – Invitaré a Ino.

-Te la vas a cargar, y yo contigo.

-No, mira, mira – me aparta la mano y me obliga a levantar la cabeza para mirarle – Damos la fiesta el sábado y el domingo por la mañana, los que hayan aguantado, que se piren y recogemos todo y ya está.

-Eso hicimos la última vez y lo descubrieron.

-Porque alguien se dejó una botella de ginebra en una esquina del salón y no la vimos, santo cielo. No pasará esta vez, revisaremos cada esquina de la casa.

-No quiero tener nada que ver, no voy a traer a nadie a casa, así que te ocupas tú de recoger al día siguiente – digo por mucho que sepa que me tocará ayudarle.

-¿Tampoco participarás en la fiesta? Te digo que estará Ino, y mis amigos del otro día.

-Ya veré.

- _Agh_ , cómo mi propio hermano puede ser tan soso – dice, levantando las manos y marchándose.

Se le olvida cerrar la puerta cuando sale así que me toca levantarme, cerrarla, y cuando me giro hacia el escritorio descubro que todas mis ganas de estudiar se han esfumado. Bueno, llevaba una hora o así con ello. Supongo que puedo entretenerme un rato.

Acabo por ver vídeoclips en Youtube. No sé qué tienen los videoclips, quizás es que me gusta ver a gente bailar o imágenes que coinciden con los ritmos y melodías, pero me resultan adictivos, sobre todo cuando acabo llegando a música desconocida que acabar añadiendo a las canciones que llevo en el móvil.

Es precisamente el móvil lo que vibra de pronto sobre mi cama. Me giro en la silla y estiro el brazo para cogerlo y ver que se trata de una llamada entrante de Hinata. Pasan un par de tonos mientras me decido a responder o no, apenas unos segundos en los que se enfrentan demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, pero acabo por descolgar:

-Hola Sasuke, ¿qué tal? – me pregunta. Su tono de voz suave me provoca ganas de suspirar.

-Dándome un descanso, que últimamente todo es estudiar – contesto, sin embargo - ¿Tú qué tal?

-Igual. Tengo que ayudar a Naruto a estudiar algunas cosas, ya sabes que se desconcentra muy deprisa.

-¿Estás con él? -. Me responde que sí – Dile hola de mi parte -. Oigo cómo lo hace y a Naruto contestar - ¿Él cómo está?

-Estresado ahora mismo, pero bien en general.

-Como todos, supongo.

-Claro. Oye, Sasuke, en realidad quería proponerte quedar contigo y con Ino cuando terminemos todos los exámenes. Podéis veniros a mi piscina si os apetece y pasamos la tarde.

-No suena mal – digo, aunque con imaginarme el panorama me dan ganas de decirle lo contrario. Sólo con pensar lo extraño que será todo con respecto a la última vez…

-Vale, entonces… avísala y lo vamos hablando, ¿está bien? -. Digo un escueto "claro" – Perfecto. Ánimo con los estudios, y suerte.

-Igualmente.

Me cuelga y me quedo mirando la pantalla embobado. Igual que el otro día le dije todo lo que tenía que decirle a Sakura, la próxima vez que vea a Hinata también debería contárselo todo, por mucho que me cueste. O quizás no, no lo sé… no lo sé.

Lanzo el móvil a la cama y me deslizo por la silla, mirando al techo. Va a ser un día de piscina tan, tan largo...

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

Hoy os escribo deprisa porque se acerca el final de mi carrera (¿OS LO PODÉIS CREER? FIN. DE. CARRERA. Es que me muero), y tengo en estas últimas semanas muchos trabajos que entregar y varios exámenes a la vista, ¡así que no tengo mucho tiempo! Pero aún así saco, para vosotros que tanto me leéis, un ratito este miércoles para actualizar el fanfic ^^

Nada, no hay mucho que comentar, sencillamente que A VER QUÉ PASA EN LA FIESTA Y QUE SAKURA Y SASUKE TIENEN UNA CITA EN CAMINO *guiño, guiño*, *codazo, codazo* xDDDDD

 **Espero que vosotros sí tengáis cosas que comentarme, ¡que hace tiempo que no sé de vuestras opiniones!** Y ya sabéis que me encanta leeros, así que siempre será un placer saber lo que pensáis y vuestras reacciones :3 **¡Animaos a ello!** **Porque de hecho, tengo una pregunta para los que me leéis** : estoy cerca de terminar la escritura de este fanfic (no preocuparse que para vosotros aún quedan un buen puñado de capítulos), y tengo ideas para otros dos, pero quiero saber esto, ejem ejem: **¿Os interesaría más un fanfic OT3, también basado en los personajes de Naruto, o uno basado en Hora de Aventuras, con trama lésbica?** Que yo no me decido xD

En fin, nada más. Espero que me contestéis y que os haya gustado este capítulo ^^

¡Un abrazo! Y nos leemos a la semana que viene.

 _Misora_


	28. La cita

_Este capítulo contiene escenas de alto contenido sexual, que se marcarán entre corchetes. Si eres sensible a este tipo de contenido, salta la parte entre corchetes. En la Nota de la Autora, al final de capítulo, podrás encontrar una breve explicación sobre lo sucedido en esa parte, para no perder detalle de la historia._

* * *

Me oculto como puedo del sol bajo la escasa sombra que proyecta una cornisa del instituto, mirando al suelo porque no me queda más remedio, en ocasiones levantando la vista para comprobar si veo a Sakura aparecer por alguna parte o porque oigo pasos que se acercan y por un momento puede ser ella. He llegado pronto para asegurarme de que sería el primero, pero la hora pasó hace unos diez minutos y no me ha mandado ningún mensaje. Empiezo a preguntarme si le habrá pasado algo, porque dudo que me esté dando plantón. O al menos me niego a creerlo.

Suspiro en silencio y levanto la vista por enésima vez. La calle está casi vacía de no ser por un señor que pasea a su perro y una mujer que parece discutir con alguien por el móvil. Saco el mío con la esperanza de que Sakura haya dado señales de vida, pero no es así. Bajo la vista al suelo una vez más y me veo las zapatillas: es la primera vez que Sakura y yo quedamos a solas. Las últimas veces, si nos hemos quedado solos, ha sido circunstancial, y para esta ocasión me he pasado un buen rato arreglándome e incluso le he preguntado a mi madre respecto a mi ropa, para su sorpresa, pero los vaqueros y la camiseta roja le han parecido bien. "Básico, pero bien" ha dicho. Lo único que ha hecho es ir a su cuarto y volver con una pulsera ancha de cuero. Al parecer se la ponía mi padre de joven y ahora la llevo yo en la muñeca izquierda.

-¡Sasuke!

Levanto la cabeza en dirección a quien me llama, que resulta ser Sakura, que se acerca corriendo, el bolso que lleva colgado del hombro derecho se agita a cada zancada. Cuando llega a mi lado apoya las manos en las rodillas y se disculpa como un millar de veces entre jadeos, le respondo otro millar que no pasa nada, colando alguna pregunta sobre qué ha pasado.

-¿Que qué ha pasado? – responde según se incorpora – Que el bus se ha parado a medio camino por una avería y nos han bajado a todos, y he dicho que bueno, no pasaba nada, que esperaba al siguiente, pero por algún motivo que desconozco iba a tardar una barbaridad. Y me digo, "Sakura, ve al metro", pero ah, la parada más cercana no era de la misma línea que ésta y tenía que hacer un trayecto absurdísimo para llegar así que… - toma aire – ¡He venido corriendo, por si no se nota!

Suspira y vuelve a disculparse, esta vez por si ha sonado enfadada. Así ha sido, pero sé que no era contra mí, así que nuevamente le aseguro que no pasa nada.

-Sé que debo tener una pinta nefasta, pero dime que al menos el pelo está bien – me pide.

La observo un momento mientras se coloca la blusa y el bolso. Lo cierto es que es una pena que haya tenido que venir corriendo porque creo que se había arreglado bastante y no es que ahora esté mal, es que efectivamente del peinado que se ha hecho… queda el rastro de lo que debió ser una cuidada trenza, mechones que salen de aquí y allá y zonas más sueltas que otras.

-¿Qué te habías hecho en el pelo? – le pregunto.

-Una trenza de raíz.

-No te voy a mentir, no está muy allá.

-¡Joder!

Da un golpe contra el suelo con el pie y aprieta los puños. Aun así, tomo su mano con cuidado y consigo que la abra para entrelazar los dedos.

-No te preocupes, sé hacer trenzas de todo tipo – le digo, esbozando una sonrisa leve. Ella me responde levantando las cejas en gesto escéptico – Cuando lleguemos al cine, que igualmente llegamos bien, antes de que empiece la peli, te la hago.

-Me he tirado veinte minutos con ello, Sasuke – dice, relajándose y comenzando a caminar – Y se me cansaban los brazos. Era de espiga.

-Bueno, las de espiga no se me dan tan bien, pero podré apañarlo – al instante me surge otra frase que me cuesta impulsar a la garganta – Además, no hace falta que te esfuerces tanto. Tú siempre estás guapa – termino prácticamente susurro y me limito a mirar al frente por mucho que me gustaría ver su gesto.

-Gracias, Sasuke – me responde, y habla casi tan bajito como yo – Es sólo que hoy quería estar todavía más guapa, ¿sabes?

-Claro que sé.

Caminamos hasta el cine a paso ligero y nuestras palmas se humedecen, aunque no nos soltamos la mano hasta estar dentro del centro comercial. Saco las entradas impresas de un bolsillo al pasar por la taquilla y pronto estamos sentados en nuestros respectivos asientos. Sakura se gira y deja que deshaga lo que queda de su trenza, pasando con cuidado los dedos por su pelo y luego trenzándolo como mejor sé. Por suerte me da tiempo a terminar antes de que comience la película, cuando todavía están los tráilers y la publicidad.

-¿Qué tal? – me pregunta, mirándome. Se me ha escapado un mechón pequeño que cae desde su frente y se agita cuando respira, pero en general he hecho un buen trabajo: el rostro despejado marca sus rasgos y destaca el color de sus ojos.

-Estás… ha quedado muy bien – digo, y ella sonríe ampliamente para después sacar el móvil y mirarse con la cámara frontal.

-Pues vas a tener razón – dice – Quiero decir, ¡mira eso! Estoy preciosa.

Señala a la pantalla pero me cuesta dejar de mirarla a ella. Puede que haya venido corriendo y que hasta hace poco tuviera la frente brillante y cara de estar verdaderamente molesta con la vida, con una arruga marcada entre sus cejas y los labios apretados, pero ahora, incluso en la luz tenue, deslumbra. De verdad que lo hace.

Sin embargo, miro a la pantalla y justo entonces ella hace una foto. Se ríe entre dientes y luego me dice que me deja posar, así que me acerco un poco a ella e intento poner una sonrisa un tanto decente, pero Sakura pasa el brazo por mis hombros y hace la señal de la victoria. Acabo por sonreír de otra manera.

* * *

-¿Esta vez también voy a tener que usar un chándal de tu madre? – me pregunta Sakura según abro la puerta, consiguiendo que me ría.

Nada más entrar nos llega el sonido de gente que se ríe y música de fondo. Camino con Sakura a mi espalda hasta el salón y, en cuanto mi hermano nos ve, separa los brazos y viene a saludarnos. Tiene una sonrisa estúpida según me da un abrazo y a Sakura le besa la mano, y no se le borra después. Vaya borrachera lleva. Después me toca saludar a todo el mundo, que en realidad no son tantos, dejándome a Ino para el final.

-Itachi se está bebiendo el mojito que ha preparado como si fuera agua – me dice – Es divertido verle pero si mañana os toca recogerlo todo, más vale que pare ya.

-Ayúdame a controlarle entonces.

-Haré lo que pueda – entonces sonríe y pregunta - ¿Qué tal ha ido la cita, chicos?

Lo dice con un tono que me provoca unas ganas tremendas de poner los ojos en blanco, pero consigo retener el impulso a base de tomar aire mientras Sakura contesta con plena naturalidad:

-Un poco accidentada al principio, pero muy bien luego.

-Te has puesto preciosa, Sakura – le contesta Ino – Esa trenza es lo más.

-La ha hecho Sasuke en realidad.

-Buf, ¿cómo no he sido capaz de reconocer tu trabajo? – pregunta, mirándome.

-Años de amistad para esto, Ino, ya te vale.

-Se ve que has superado a tu maestra.

-En tema trenzas, puede. En tema baile, jamás lo haré.

La fiestecilla transcurre con normalidad, como cualquier otra. Me limito a disfrutar y esperar a que Sakura me dé la señal para acompañarla a casa, y lo mismo sucede con Ino, pero las horas pasan sin más. Supongo que se quedarán a dormir. Algunos amigos de Itachi se marchan, se quedan un par… mi hermano e Ino empiezan a bailar más tarde, un baile lento de lo más bobo, las manos de mi hermano posadas con cuidado en la cintura de Ino y los codos de ella en los hombros de Itachi. Pasan el peso de un pie a otro y giran despacio mientras charlan en susurros y se ríen, de cuando en cuando mi hermano la hace girar bajo su brazo. Están de dibujo.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y yo charlamos con los amigos de Itachi, todos sentados en los sofás picoteando patatas y dando tragos ausentes a nuestras respectivas bebidas, hasta que empiezan a quedarse dormidos. Me levanto del sofá y les deseo a mi hermano y a Ino que pasen buena noche asomándome a la terraza, donde han acabado los dos charlando tranquilamente. Sakura me mira con gesto de duda desde el sofá cuando me acerco. Le tiendo la mano y se levanta con cuidado para no despertar a la chica que ha acabado usando su hombro como almohada.

-¿Dónde duermo? – me pregunta en un susurro, y me sorprendo al contestarle sin tapujos:

-No te hagas la tonta.

Subimos a mi cuarto y cierro la puerta. Busco algo que pueda usar como pijama y se lo doy mientras me giro para ponerme el mío y dejarle algo de intimidad. Oigo cómo se quita los pantalones cortos, que caen con el sonido metálico que provoca el choque del botón contra el suelo. Decido concentrarme en mi propia ropa, pero entonces ella me pregunta con suavidad:

-¿Puedes desabrochar el botón a la espalda?

Me giro y la descubro de espaldas a mí, las piernas desnudas, su mano pasando por la trenza para apartarla. Me acerco y desabrocho el botón pequeño que hay en su blusa, en la nuca, y estoy por alejarme cuando se gira y me agarra sin fuerza la muñeca. No consigue mirarme a los ojos cuando dice:

-Haz el resto.

Me acerca la mano a la cadera. El tacto suave de la tela se mezcla con el de su piel y pronto me descubro con el corazón acelerado según le quito la prenda, observando la tela fina que roza con delicadeza una piel que de pronto quiero tocar de la misma manera, pensando en deslizar las yemas de los dedos sobre el vientre y la cintura, sobre las costillas y el pecho, sobre los hombros y el cuello.

Tengo que tomar aire cuando dejo caer la blusa al suelo, al lado de sus pantalones, y no sé si apartar la vista del cuerpo de Sakura o mirarlo todo cuanto pueda: la clavícula se marca bajo su piel clara, como algunas de sus costillas, que perfilan una curva marcada en su cintura y su cadera, una amplitud contrastada con el escaso tamaño de sus pechos ocultos bajo un sujetador lleno de florecillas que no va a juego con sus bragas.

Levanta la mirada hacia mí y descubro que tiene las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, que busca leer lo que pienso de ella ahora mismo. ¿Pero qué podría pensar? Es tan sencilla, y a la vez tan preciosa. Apenas puedo contener las ganas de acercarme y besarla, y al mismo tiempo tengo la sensación de que podría sentarme y observar hasta hartarme, hasta memorizar el último lunar y la última cicatriz.

Pero me acerco y subo la mano en una caricia por su espalda hasta dar con el broche del sujetador, notando su piel erizarse según trazo el recorrido. Esta vez los ojos verdes de Sakura están fijos en los míos y le aparto algunos cabellos que se han ido soltando a lo largo del día, colocándoselos tras la oreja. Ella pega la mejilla a mi mano y noto mis labios temblar un momento antes de preguntarle:

-¿Puedo?

Asiente con la cabeza y llevo la otra mano hasta el broche del sujetador. No soy tan habilidoso, me temo. Lo desabrocho y luego acaricio sus brazos según deslizo los tirantes hasta sus manos hasta que la prenda cae también al suelo. Me alejo un instante para mirarla, apenas un segundo, para luego rodear su cuerpo tenso entre mis brazos, acercándola desde la cadera, notando mis manos temblorosas y el corazón latiéndome en la garganta.

-¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta según pasa los brazos por mis hombros, arrimándose a mí, la suavidad de su pecho desnudo contra mi piel.

-Nada, sólo… - la miro a los ojos – Eres preciosa, nada más. Sólo es eso.

Ella suspira y me besa de inmediato, meciendo sus labios con los míos a un ritmo lento que me hace suspirar. Sus manos me atrapan como las mías a ella y de pronto las siento descender por mis hombros y mi pecho y el abdomen hasta que sus dedos se cuelan en el elástico del pantalón de pijama que he logrado ponerme, pero también en el de mi ropa interior. Ladea la cabeza y me mordisquea el cuello con suavidad según empieza a bajar las prendas por mis piernas, provocándome una subida de adrenalina que vuelve mi pulso una locura y que me lleva a suspirar, un suspiro entrecortado y tembloroso que apenas me tranquiliza.

-¿Quieres que-? – comienza a preguntar, susurrándome al oído, pero la interrumpo para decirle que siga.

[Se agacha un tanto para desnudarme y luego vuelve a besarme, aunque esta vez sólo una de sus manos pasa por mis hombros. Con la otra me toca con firmeza suave, provocándome un placer lento que me hace arrugar el ceño y besarla con más ímpetu, abriendo más la boca y hundiendo las yemas de los dedos en la piel de sus caderas fuertes, aunque pronto subo mi derecha y atrapo uno de sus pechos. La exclamación de sorpresa que brota de su garganta se ahoga en mi boca, como los suspiros que pronto se me contagian. No tardo demasiado en levantarla, y Sakura se agarra a mí con brazos y piernas hasta que acabamos sentados en la silla de mi escritorio, ella sobre mí, sus manos en mis hombros y las mías en el arco de su cintura.

Entonces apoya su frente en la mía y mueve la cadera con cuidado, en un movimiento amplio que siento en mis manos, los huesos apareciendo bajo la piel, en mis hombros, sus dedos hundiéndose en la mía, y en un recorrido por mi sexo que frota contra el suyo sobre su ropa interior. Sakura se muerde el labio y suelta un gemido suave, contenido, poco después de haber empezado. La agarro entonces con más fuerza, ladeando la cabeza para besarla, mordiendo a ratos sus labios, oyendo sus suspiros y los gemidos que ahora se pierden en mi boca. A más sonidos brotan de su garganta, más me llena el deseo de oír más, pero mi pasión rápida se mezcla con la suya, tan lenta y suave. Así nos aferramos el uno al otro, fuerte pero sin hundir las uñas, y nos besamos despacio y sin separar las bocas, hasta que ella se aparta de mí con un jadeo y se queda quieta. Descubro sus mejillas tintadas de un rojo en el que se mezclan la vergüenza y el placer, su respiración agitada y la manera en que me mira, como si se planteara algo.

Me da un beso rápido y se levanta de golpe, colando un pie entre mis tobillos. Separo las piernas y me echa una miradita antes de arrodillarse entre ellas. El pulso se me había calmado un poco durante este rato, pero cuando veo sus ojos fijos en mi sexo, y después cómo separa los labios, un hilo de saliva que se rompe entre sus dientes, vuelve a acelerarse y me llena el rostro de calor. Apartaría la vista de no ser porque ella la ha levantado hacia mí, atrapándome en sus ojos según recorre mi sexo con la lengua desde abajo, abriendo más la boca al final y cerrando los labios en torno al mismo. Se me escapa el aire que había contenido sin darme cuenta según desciende, bajando por fin la vista y haciéndome llegar profundo en la humedad de su boca en un movimiento lento que lo empapa todo.

Empieza despacio, dejándome sentir la presión de su lengua y sus labios, pero luego acelera los movimientos. No demasiado, lo suficiente para que no pueda concentrarme en cosas concretas, simplemente dejándome arrastrar por el placer creciente que me lleva a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, reclinándome en la silla, mirando al techo, aunque pronto cierro los ojos. En la oscuridad lo único que puedo hacer es disfrutar, notar todo lo que Sakura me hace, hasta que de pronto siento que aparta la mano con la que tenía agarrado mi sexo y que sus labios llegan donde antes estaban sus dedos, haciendo que llegue casi hasta su garganta. Gimo sin poder evitarlo, todavía más cuando sus movimientos se vuelven amplios y me provocan un placer que me lleva a doblar las rodillas e inclinarme hacia delante, observando a Sakura ahí, arrodillada entre mis piernas de pronto tensas. Levanta la vista un momento y suspiro, incapaz de hacer nada más ante la imagen que me ofrece. Sin darme cuenta, llevo una mano a su pelo, las yemas de mis dedos en su nuca. No empujo pero sigo el vaivén de su cabeza con el brazo, oyéndola respirar a ratos con dificultad y atento a las veces en las que sube la vista, aguantando los gemidos fuertes que consigue sacarme cuando me hace llegar profundo o cuando aprieta más con la lengua. Todo comienza a volverse incontenible, como las reacciones de mi cuerpo, de mis dedos agarrando sin fuerza su pelo y mi respiración jadeante mientras se acelera el pulso. Cada movimiento de su cabeza, de sus labios, de su lengua me provoca descargas de placer cada vez mayores hasta que me descubro diciendo:

-Sakura, voy a-

Me interrumpo al gemir, notando cómo acelera las cosas para llevarme al clímax en unos pocos segundos en los que todo el placer se libera dentro de su boca, primero tensando mi cuerpo para luego relajarlo. Siento por última vez los labios de Sakura según se aparta y veo como se limpia la comisura de los labios y un movimiento en su cuello según traga. Ya tenía la boca abierta para poder respirar mejor, pero se me abre todavía más y poco después me arrodillo frente a ella en el suelo. Me mira con los ojos bien abiertos según gateo un tanto hacia ella, haciendo que acabe tumbada sobre la alfombra.

-¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta en un susurro.

-No… - cierro los ojos un momento para poder decirlo – No puedes hacer eso y esperar que me quede de brazos cruzados -. Abro los ojos de nuevo y le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad – Eres preciosa.

Suspira y aparta la mirada, girando un poco la cara.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de lo que acabo de hacer? – me pregunta.

-Porque me encantas, Sakura – respondo, bajando la mano por su cuerpo mientras ella contiene la respiración – Por eso y por nada más.

Deslizo la mano por su ropa interior, y mis dedos se mojan con la misma facilidad con la que se hunden entre sus piernas.]

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

Antes que nada, **para aquellos que no hayan leído la parte entre corchetes** : en el capítulo 24, titulado "El sabor", Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron su primer encuentro sexual, durante el cual Sasuke le practicó sexo oral a Sakura y ahí quedó la cosa. En este capítulo, Sakura ha sido la parte activa del sexo oral, con la diferencia de que, después de que Sasuke haya llegado al clímax, las cosas no han parado, insinuándose en la última línea que Sasuke le hará pasar a nuestra pelirrosa un rato más que estupendo.

DICHO ESTO, pues en realidad no tengo mucho que comentar, **prefiero que me comentéis vosotros la verdad** , que a ver, A VER, la primera cita _a solas_ de nuestros protagonistas, e Ino e Itachi han tenido un rato bonito también :P Además del, ejem, _sexo_ XDDDDDDD No es moco de pavo este capítulo.

 **Espero que os haya gustado y, como siempre, gracias por leerme** ^^ Y, por favor, **dejadme alguna review, aunque sea cortita** , ya sabéis que me encanta leer vuestras opiniones y reacciones, y que me animáis mucho a seguir publicando y escribiendo con cualquier cosita que me digáis .

Un abrazo para todos y nos leemos la semana que viene.

 _Misora_


	29. La belleza

Me dejo caer sobre el sofá, poco después mi hermano hace exactamente lo mismo en el sillón de nuestro padre. Nos hemos preparado unos fideos instantáneos que vamos a comer tarde, ahora que por fin hemos terminado de limpiar cada mínima huella de la fiesta. La casa está tal y como la dejaron al marcharse. Demasiado orden, un exceso de limpieza, sería tan sospechoso como cualquier botella vacía y olvidada.

-Cuando terminemos de comer voy a revisar una última vez que nadie se haya dejado botellas de nada por ahí – me dice, encendiendo la tele.

-Más nos vale – cojo mis fideos y abro la tapa. El humo me empañaría las gafas si tuviera que usarlas - ¿No crees que sería más fácil preguntarles a la próxima?

Ante el silencio que responde a mi pregunta, me giro para mirarle. Tiene el gesto de escepticismo más supremo que le he visto en mucho tiempo, con las cejas bien levantadas y a punto de poner los ojos en blanco. "Ya, ya", digo, antes de separar los palillos baratos y empezar a comer.

-Por cierto, me alegro de lo de Sakura – me dice de pronto, tras un rato devorando fideos. Le miro según sorbo unos pocos – Porque estáis saliendo, ¿no?

-No exactamente.

-Ah, vaya, pues entonces otro como yo.

-Dale tiempo a Ino.

-Sí, sí, claro. Si no me quejaba -. Se lleva unos cuantos fideos a la boca y los mastica antes de seguir hablando – No sé si te enteraste, pero acabé por acompañarla anoche hasta su casa.

-No me enteré de nada, pero lo he supuesto cuando no estaba esta mañana.

-Claro – me lanza una mirada pícara que respondo desviando la mía – Os escuché.

Vuelvo a mirarle sin cambiar un ápice mi gesto y de inmediato sé que se está tirando el farol de la semana. Me limito a seguir comiendo mientras me habla maravillas de Ino que ya sé, como si le hubiera olvidado el lazo irrompible que me une a ella desde hace años. Sé todo eso sobre su manera de reírse y sus chistes y las miradas juguetonas, y también sé todo sobre lo que no me habla, sobre lo que no sabe, sobre sus ojos rojos cuando llora y las arrugas que surgen entre sus cejas cuando se enfada y también sobre cómo sus hombros caen cuando la decepcionas sin querer. Ya me hablará de eso otro día, seguro.

-¿Y no me dices nada de Sakura? – me pregunta – Bueno, no sé ni qué digo, de Hinata nunca hablabas, y cuando lo hacías siempre era lo mismo – empieza imitarme – "Es muy dulce, leemos mucho juntos, me encanta su sencill-"

-Sakura no es sencilla – le interrumpo – Y a la vez lo es. Es fácil estar con ella, una de esas personas con las que no tienes que preocuparte demasiado de tu actitud, pero es una chica compleja, no sé, a su manera. Es rara.

-¿Es rara?

-No lo digo como algo malo. Me gusta que sea rara.

-¿Y es dulce?

-No, no mucho – me río – Tampoco es que sea un risco afilado, pero no la definiría como dulce.

-Pues vaya cambio -. Me encojo de hombros – Bueno, supongo que has cambiado en estos meses.

-Ya, yo también lo supongo.

* * *

Me estoy estirando en la silla cuando oigo los pasos arrastrados de Shikamaru entrar en el aula. Acaba de terminar la primera clase del día y parece como si hubiera esperado al otro lado de la puerta a que el profesor saliera para entrar, echarnos tres miradas significativas a Ino, Ten-ten y a mí y acercarse al círculo que formamos de inmediato.

-Espero que no tengáis nada que hacer los primeros cinco días de vacaciones – dice.

-Libre como el viento – dice Ino. Ten-ten se mantiene en silencio, por lo que digo:

-Lo mismo.

-La casa de vacaciones que compraron mis padres estará libre, así que… propongo que vayamos.

-Va a ser un desastre, como todos los años – dice Ten-ten, sonriente – O quizás esta vez, con la presencia de Ino y Sasuke, las cosas vayan mejor.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones. A más gente, más desastre – responde él – En fin, lo hablamos más tarde en el club. Feliz martes.

Y tal como ha venido, se marcha. Ten-ten de inmediato comienza a explicarnos que es una bonita casa de dos plantas situada en un pueblo pequeño cerca de unas playas a las que va todo el mundo, que la gente del pueblo es pintoresca pero agradable, que es muy tranquilo… Estoy totalmente centrado en sus palabras, imaginándome ya los rayos de sol iluminando las calles y las cuestas, las sonrisas de los dependientes, el mar en calma que recibirá el júbilo de nuestra juventud, cuando entra la profesora de turno.

Las clases pasan lentas mientras esperamos los cambios para que Ten-ten nos embauque más, hasta que por fin llegamos al club, donde Shikamaru termina de explicarlo todo: que tiene el permiso de sus padres, que el viaje no saldrá muy caro, que podremos visitar el festival del pueblo, que se celebra por esas fechas… Me encantaría estar ahí ya.

-Deberías atrasar tu viaje a Inglaterra alguna vez y venir con nosotros, Sakura – le dice Ten-ten de pronto a nuestra música particular, que ahora mismo rasga las cuerdas de su guitarra con pereza – Te echamos de menos un año tras otro.

-Retrasaré mi viaje a Inglaterra cuando no viaje más a Inglaterra – responde ella, en un tono que suena amable e incluso divertido pero… bajo la vista de sus manos pasando por las cuerdas a las mías sobre la mesa.

-No es justo – refunfuña la líder del club.

-Vamos, moñitos, me tienes todo el año aquí. Por un mes no va a pasar nada.

-Nunca puedo salir contigo en verano, eso es todo.

-Podemos salir este _finde_. Una tarde para ti y para mí.

-Me refiero en vacaciones.

-Vamos, no estés triste.

-No estoy triste, es sólo que… siempre te echo de menos.

-Todavía estoy aquí.

-Quería decir que t-

-Que me echarás de menos, sí – responde Sakura, juraría que con una sonrisa triste en los labios – Siempre que tenemos esta conversación es todo lo mismo, Ten-ten.

-¡En fin! – responde entonces la líder, poniéndose en pie con los brazos en jarras. El gesto disipa el aire tenso que se había formado – Podemos salir este _finde_ , ir al centro comercial, tomar un helado, dar una vuelta, lo que sea.

-Yo… no puedo – digo de inmediato – Ya he quedado. Ino también.

-¿Los dos días?

Me limito a encogerme de hombros. Quedar, lo que se dice quedar, sólo he quedado un día, pero mi fin de semana va a consistir en un sábado de piscina y un domingo para recuperarme, bien sumergido en cualquier libro, bien tirado bocabajo en la cama o quizás ensañándome con el bloc de turno.

-Quizás Ino sí se apunte – añado, sin embargo.

-Estaríamos incompletos sin ti – dice entonces Sakura, echándome un vistazo rápido que termina en cuanto nuestras miradas chocan: de pronto se centra en sus dedos sobre la guitarra y agacha más la cabeza, algunos cabellos resbalándose tras su oreja – Quiero decir, el club.

-Sí, claaaro, el club… - responde entonces Ten-ten, acercándose a ella – A eso te referías, seguro.

-No seáis tímidos, es un secreto a voces – dice de pronto Shikamaru, uniéndose al juego para mi sorpresa – Sólo tenéis que hacerlo público.

-¿El qué exactamente? – el tono de voz de Sakura suena áspero – No somos nada concreto. ¿Qué os digo? ¿Que es mi rollo, mi churri, mi follamigo, algo así? – esboza una sonrisa sarcástica que apenas intuyo – No es nada de eso. Ni yo para él. Y lo que quiero que sea, no puedo decirlo, todavía. Porque no lo es tampoco.

-¿Qué…? – empiezo a preguntar, pero paro de inmediato para tragar saliva, buscando humedecer mi garganta que se ha vuelto tan seca como una tarde de cantos de cigarra sin que me dé cuenta - ¿Qué quieres que sea, Sakura?

-Chicos, creo que Shikamaru y yo nos vam-

La frase de Ten-ten queda absolutamente interrumpida cuando Sakura levanta la cabeza para mirarme de frente y decirme:

-Quiero que seas mi pareja, Sasuke. De verdad que lo quiero. Pero… - aparece una arruga suave en su frente y gira la cabeza hacia Ten-ten – Y tú lo sabes, Ten. Si te lo dije. Te he contado todo.

-Sólo quería… creo que haríais una pareja estupenda, chicos, en serio – agacha la cabeza – Siento haberme metido donde no debía.

-No importa, no te lo reprochaba, es sólo que… - un suspiro se escapa del pecho de Sakura y es casi como si suspirara por mí – Es muy complicado ahora… - su tono de voz casi parece desvanecerse según pronuncia las sílabas – Soy… por qué…

Vuelve a suspirar y aparta la guitarra de su regazo, dejándola sobre la mesa, para levantarse y caminar hacia mí. Me tiende la mano y no necesito cogérsela para levantarme, pero lo hago. No tira de mí, simplemente se la doy, y dejo que camine delante, que me guíe adonde quiera.

-¿Sakura? – es lo único que alcanza a decir Ten-ten antes de que salgamos.

Caminamos un pasillo tras otro, ella frente a mí, bajamos las escaleras, un silencio que nos abruma y sólo se interrumpe por algún club del que surgen conversaciones o música. Atravesamos el patio, los del club de atletismo mirándonos una vez más, llegamos hasta el auditorio. Está tan vacío que me genera una sensación extraña, como si algo fallara, como si no tuviera derecho a estar aquí. Debería estar lleno. Los auditorios suelen estar llenos cuando los visito.

Sakura me suelta la mano y corre con fuerza hasta el escenario, tomando impulso cuando apoya las manos en el bodre y sube, sentándose, sus piernas colgando. Mira alrededor antes de estirar los brazos a ambos lados y decir:

-¡Algún día daré conciertos en sitios más grandes que éste! - Me sonrío un momento y comienzo a acercarme - Eso es con lo que sueño, ¿entiendes? No es fácil. No soy sencilla. Soy complicada, todo lo que quiero hacer es complicado. Y tú…

-A mí no me importa – contesto, según me quedo de pie frente a ella, quieto. Consigo que se ría pero su rostro no muestra alegría en realidad:

-Sasuke, es sólo que… - apoya las manos sobre el regazo – creo que lo último que necesitas después lo que te pasó con tu ex es una relación que siquiera puedes llamar tal porque no sabes si la otra persona, o sea, yo, te va a dejar atrás por otro.

-Puede ser – contesto, bajando la mirada a mis zapatos – Desde luego es algo en lo que he pensado, pero… sigo pensando igual, Sakura – levanto la vista para descubrirla colocándose mechones sueltos tras la oreja, mirándome directamente, aunque de inmediato gira la cabeza hacia su izquierda – Qué menos que intentarlo.

-¿No estás asustado?

-Mucho, ¿pero tú no?

-¿Yo? – pregunta, mirándome por fin a los ojos.

-¿Y si empezamos a salir y sigo queriendo a mi ex? Pero a ti también... ¿no te sentirías… mal?

-Supongo, pero… me preocuparía más que pudieras compararme con ella.

-Ya, a mí también.

-Y lo que de verdad me asusta es hacerte daño a ti, o a él… Una parte de mí está deseando que me rompa el corazón este verano, ¿sabes? – dice, sonriendo con incredulidad – Así al menos podría tener las cosas claras. Podría volver y decirte "Eh, Sasuke, ¿quieres salir conmigo? Y no me digas que no te importaría".

Me río con cierta tristeza, relajando la postura, y me acompaña, también mientras me acerco un par de pasos más y levanto las manos para tomar las suyas, todavía sobre su regazo.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero estaría bien.

-Pero… ¿y si no? – pregunta, apretando mis manos.

-Tenemos que intentarlo – bajo la vista a sus manos – Supongo que siempre podemos quedarnos con la experiencia.

-Sí, desde luego a esto se le puede llamar así, experiencia -. Entonces, suelta mis manos y descansa su derecha en mi hombro, apoyándose en mí para acercarse y posar la izquierda en mi pecho – Joder, Sasuke, daría lo que fuera por arrancarte lo que sientes hacia tu ex, y no por celos, sino porque sé cómo debes sentirte, y cómo complica las cosas todavía más conmigo.

Mi pulso se acelera ante sus palabras, más todavía cuando levanto la mano hacia su pecho, apenas apoyándola sobre el jersey.

-Haría lo mismo por ti, Sakura, para quitarte las dudas y el anhelo de querer así a alguien que vive tan lejos, y toda tu tristeza por tu madre.

Aprieta mi jersey entre sus dedos y añade, arrugando el ceño:

-Todo sería simple entonces, ¿no crees? Todo iría b- ¿Sasuke?

Aparta la mano de mi pecho para subirla a mis mejillas húmedas, pero con la que tengo libre tiro de su brazo y la atraigo hacia mí. De su garganta brota un grito ahogado, de la mía un sollozo, mientras su cuerpo cae hacia el mío y la recojo para que no choquemos contra el suelo. Hundo la cabeza en su hombro en cuanto está de pie frente a mí y Sakura puede abrazarme con fuerza y pasar los dedos por mi nuca. La estrecho contra mí como si temiera que, al soltarla, fuese a deshacerse. Aunque Sakura nunca se desharía. No se convertiría en nada entre mis dedos excepto, quizás, un recuerdo que en ocasiones podría hasta palpar.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke – me susurra – Pase lo que pase, estaremos bien.

-No es eso, no – se me escapa un sollozo que hincha mi pecho.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa entonces?

-Es sólo que – intento respirar con algo de ritmo mientras más lágrimas acuden a mis ojos sólo de pensar en las palabras que dan forma a lo que siento – Eres tan preciosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás llorando porque te parezco muy guapa? – pregunta, separándose un tanto de mí para limpiarme las lágrimas con las manos, una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No, no es eso, es… Soy un romántico, Sakura, siempre buscando esa belleza simple en todas partes y dejándome llenar por ella y dibujándola y…

-Tranquilo, tranquilo.

-La belleza es… -. Apoyo mi frente en la suya – Es que pese a que eres complicada… haces la vida más ligera cuando estás a mi lado. Nada pesa, todo funciona, y dices que no te toca el sol pero… ¿acaso sabes la luz que me has traído, en una época tan oscura?

-Tranquilo…

-Contigo no tengo ni que buscar la belleza, ¿está bien? Siempre está ahí.

Me mira durante un momento antes de ponerse de puntillas para besarme las mejillas, los pómulos, la frente… el tacto de sus labios mojados de mis lágrimas parece secarlas, como la suave presión de sus manos en mis hombros y la forma de su cuerpo entre las mías.

-Es de lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca, Sasuke – me susurra, alejándose, y lo dice con una sonrisa tímida que de pronto se transforma en una triste – Pero hazte el favor de no volver romántico tu sufrimiento.

-Tarde, creo.

-Deberías ser un artista, no un futuro empresario. Las finanzas no tienen mucho encanto.

-Siempre puedo buscárselo.

-Tan, tan romántico… - susurra, quizás con un tono algo burlesco, pero noto en sus ojos, que saltan de un punto a otro por mi rostro, una fascinación que funde mi pecho y que de pronto siento en mis propios ojos justo antes de decirle:

-Tan, tan preciosa…

Y siento mis mejillas llenas de calor, también las orejas, los pómulos, y la ternura de sus manos cerrándose sobre mi ropa, y luego la de sus labios cuando la estrecho contra mí antes de besarla. Mi pecho sigue fundiéndose. Podría disolverme.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

Lo sé, LO SÉ, **llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar** y hoy tampoco es día de actualización. **No tengo excusa pero sí algunas explicaciones** : más que nada se ha debido todo al final de mi carrera. Pasé un mes de junio muy ajetreado entre exámenes y trabajos, y hasta finales de mes no terminé, además de que también fue mi graduación por esas fechas y entre unas cosas y otras no tenía apenas tiempo para ofreceros la misma calidad que siempre intento ofrecer. Es cierto que estos capítulos ya estaban escritos, pero revisarlos y cambiar algunas cosas tiene su tiempo y soy perfeccionista con lo escribo.

Os preguntaréis, sin embargo, qué mierda hice una vez terminó junio si ya estamos a mediados de julio. La respuesta es simple: descansar. Estaba abrumada tras tanto estrés y necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mí misma, incluso alejada del mundo de la escritura, así que me lo he tomado.

UNA VEZ DICHO TODO ESTO, **igualmente disculpadme** , ha sido mucho tiempo y lo sé. **Lo bueno de todo esto son tres cosas** :  
1\. He vuelto.  
2\. Eso significa que voy a recuperar el ritmo que teníamos antes: un capítulo por semana, actualizando los miércoles.  
3\. Para compensar un poco, os traigo dos capítulos esta semana: el 29 y el 30.

ASÍ QUE NADA, **espero que podáis perdonarme y que os guste lo que nos queda de fanfic** ^^ A ver si os entretengo un poco durante este verano. Ya sabéis que esperaré vuestros comentarios y que los leeré encantada (necesito saber que mis pecados están perdonados), y hablando de comentarios, **gracias a _Seishes_ e _Ino Asakura_ por haberme comentado en el anterior** :') Sois estupendas.

Y nada, que ya está, que **gracias por la paciencia y por el apoyo** y que el capítulo 30 os espera.

¡Un abrazo!

 _Misora_


	30. Los amigos

-Llama tú.

-No, llama tú.

Ino me da un golpe con la cadera que me empuja medio paso a un lado, y para cuando la miro, está señalando con ambas manos el interfono. Por la expresión de sus cejas sé que no me queda otra, pero tengo que intentarlo:

-¿Lo echamos a cara o cruz?

-Que llames.

Tomo aire y aprieto el botón. Si lo aprieto yo, me toca contestar a mí. En principio me limito a poner la cara que un condenado a muerte tendría al ver su última comida, pero en cuando el dulce "¿Sí?" de Hinata suena a través del aparato, le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Ino, que se limita a sonreír.

-Somos nosotros – contesto.

-¡Hola!

Nos abre de inmediato, un timbrazo acompañado por ese sonido característico que hace la puerta de la valla que rodea su urbanización cuando se desbloquea. La empujo sin demasiado ánimo e Ino pasa a mi espalda, también cuando abren la puerta del bloque de edificios concreto y pasaría lo mismo para entrar directamente al piso de Hinata, pero le confieso a Ino en el ascensor:

-Necesito que pases tú antes. Que te saluden primero.

-Vamos, vamos, no será para tanto – me contesta, apoyando una mano en mi hombro.

-Lo dice la que no quería ni llamar al timbre.

-Ya, bueno… es por la última vez, fue un poco incómodo. Seguro que hoy es distinto.

-Devuélveme el favor igualmente, anda.

-Lo que sea por ti, Sasuke.

-Excepto llamar a timbres.

-Eso jamás, santo cielo, ¿por quién me tomas?

Tras una risa corta que sirve más que nada para disimular un suspiro, las puertas del ascensor se abren y caminamos hasta una puerta que jamás me había resultado tan imponente, siquiera cuando me presenté en su casa a comer por primera vez con ella y su familia al completo, sabiendo que me presentaría como su pareja. Ino llama al timbre y casi al instante, como si nos esperaran justo al otro lado, a unos centímetros que me separan de darme la vuelta y correr o esperar y quedarme, Hinata abre la puerta. Nos sonríe de inmediato, contenta, e intento devolverle la mejor sonrisa que puedo poner. Buenas impresiones, Sasuke, se trata de exactamente lo mismo que aquella vez al fin y al cabo.

-Bueno, ya sabéis cómo va – dice según pasamos.

Y claro que lo sabemos. Los movimientos se vuelven casi automáticos en cuanto me descalzo, pero hay una extrañeza que no me puedo quitar de encima: el olor de la casa, tan lejano y familiar, como los pasillos y el saludo en el salón a sus padres, como pasar hacia el interior y ver las fotografías familiares en las paredes, y entonces Naruto en su cuarto, sentado en la cama de Hinata, esperando. Desde antes aquí. Probablemente haya venido a comer. Probablemente le esté viendo como tantas veces me vio él a mí.

-¿Cómo va? – pregunta, levantándose de inmediato, chocando su mano con la mía y apretando después.

-Yendo – contesto. Me suelta y saluda a Ino, que parece más desenvuelta que yo con todo esto.

Después, poco más. Las chicas se cambian en el cuarto de Hinata, Naruto y yo nos turnamos en el baño, y acabamos todos en bañador dispuestos a bajar las escaleras algo tapados con las toallas y darnos un chapuzón en una piscina que me va a resultar tan extraña y cercana como todo lo demás.

Una vez abajo, extendemos las toallas en el césped. Hinata, como de costumbre, saca un juego de cartas con el que entretenernos, pero Naruto tiene ganas de bañarse ya. Cómo no, Ino también. Y yo prefiero esperar, pero no sé si me apetece quedarme a solas con Hinata. Antes podría haber hablado con ella, habríamos coqueteado un rato, su cabeza en mi hombro… ¿pero ahora qué?

-Es raro, ¿no crees? – dice de pronto. Para mi sorpresa, Naruto e Ino ya están en el borde de la piscina.

-¿El qué exactamente? – consigo contestar.

-No hagas como que no me entiendes, por fa.

-Lo es, sí. Es raro.

-Espero que se nos vaya pasando según avance la tarde.

-Si a estos se les ha pasado en cinco minutos, Hinata… nosotros tardaremos horas, pero lo conseguiremos.

-Siempre tan apresurados – acerca las rodillas al torso y se abraza las piernas – Quizás deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y romper con la tradición de quedarnos aquí juzgándoles? Anda ya…

Se le dibuja una sonrisa amplia en los labios antes de reírse, sus ojos grandes casi cerrándose de todo lo que se levantan sus mejillas. Es inevitable que se contagie a mi propia cara. Quizás siento el aguijón de una avispa envenenando un momento mi pulso, pero se diluye, ¿cómo no iba a diluirse? Está contenta, más que las últimas veces, puede que más que conmigo. Fue mi amiga antes que mi novia, y puede que nunca me deshaga del todo de lo que llegué a sentir por ella, pero quizás, sólo quizás, pueda enfocar ese cariño a otra parte. Quizás ya lo esté haciendo, lentamente, y por eso cuando siento el tacto de sus dedos, tan suaves, tan ligeros, sobre mi hombro, no surge la ansiada electricidad. Sólo una chispa que tensa mi cuello un instante y desaparece después, en cuanto me digo que no pasa nada. Que está bien así.

-¡Vamooos, lentorroooos! – grita Naruto de pronto, asomado al borde de la piscina – Que si no os llamo no venís nuncaaa.

Tras echar una mirada rápida a Hinata, nos levantamos a la vez y caminamos hacia las duchas antes de meternos al agua, y por supuesto Ino y Naruto se meten con nosotros, de broma: que si cobardes, que si blandos, que de que sirve una piscina si no es para refrescarse. Me limito a señalar el cartelito con las normas de la comunidad, aunque con menos hastío que de costumbre. Echaba de menos esta monotonía veraniega.

Luego comienzo a meterme al agua por la escalerilla, Hinata por el borde, suelta un grito ahogado cuando se deja caer hacia dentro. Está bastante fría, sí. Aun así, meto la cabeza y emerjo después, echándome el pelo hacia atrás.

Nos limitamos a nadar pocos metros por aquí, luego por allá, a bromear… lo mismo que haríamos en las toallas o dando una vuelta, pero dentro del agua, frescos, los golpes cariñosos se vuelven salpicaduras y las carreritas huyendo, bien esconderse bajo el agua y aparecer en otra parte o bien tirar de lo que nos enseñaron en las clases de piscina en la escuela primaria, recordando cómo nadar a braza y a crol para huir de una posible aguadilla.

Tras un rato, Ino e Hinata acaban haciendo el tonto por su cuenta, o mejor dicho, Ino intenta enseñarle todos los trucos que sabe, que si hacer volteretas bajo el agua y el pino y a saber qué más, mientras Hinata la mira con aire concentrado e intenta repetirlo todo. No lo consigue, claro. Nunca lo consigue aunque lo intente todos los años.

-¿Qué tal va por el instituto? – le pregunto entonces a Naruto, que se dedica a mirar a las chicas desde el centro de la piscina, impidiendo que otros vecinos se muevan con libertad, mientras yo me mantengo en el borde.

-Bueno, como siempre. Todos están bien. ¿Vosotros qué tal en el nuevo?

-También bien. Ino encontró otro club de danza moderna, yo por fin encajo en uno… Pero lo mejor es que no tengo que verte la cara.

Sus expresivos ojos azules muestran un instante de confusión, pero al instante se relajan como el resto de su cuerpo y dice:

-Lo mismo digo. Ya no tengo que aguantar tu aire indiferente por todas partes.

-Ni yo tu hiperactividad.

-Ni yo tus dibujitos por las mesas.

-Lo competitivo que eres en educación física.

-Lo pesado que te pones con que lo sea también en el resto de asignaturas.

-¿Te va bien?

-Calla. Seguro que me queda matemáticas, y eso que se supone que son las fáciles, las de estadística y tal.

-Si necesitas ayuda…

-Sasuke, por enésima vez, no necesito a alguien como tú dánd-

-No, no digo yo. He conocido a un tío en mi club. Es un genio con los números. Mis notas han subido en mates gracias a él.

-¿Nuevos amigos?

-Algunos.

-Preséntanoslos algún día. Si son tus amigos, tienen que ser buena gente.

Durante un momento creo que va a sonreír. Naruto siempre sonríe cuando dice esas cosas, llenando su sinceridad de una alegría que le brota tan natural como el tono moreno que toma su piel en cuanto le da el sol unas pocas horas. Pero no lo hace. Se mantiene serio y durante un momento creo que ha dicho lo que ha dicho en tono resentido, pero la mirada honesta de sus ojos azules indica lo contrario. Y aun así, parece…

-Lo siento si ha habido… tristeza por mi culpa – digo, bajando la vista a mi mano sobre el bordillo.

-No puedo culparte. Lo he hecho, pero no puedo. Así que no pasa nada – se acerca al borde conmigo y sale del agua, sentándose. Veo el vello rubio de sus brazos erizarse.

-Anda, ve a por la toalla.

-No quiero perderte.

-Deja de ser tan directo, ¿quieres? Y no me vas a perder por irte a por la toalla.

-Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca, Sasuke. Y he sido un mierda contigo.

-¿No era que si son mis amigos, tienen que ser buena gente?

-Bueno, sin duda soy una excelentísima persona, pero eso no quita que contigo haya sido un mierda.

-Deja de darle vueltas. Yo también lo he sido. Cada día importa menos. Estoy contento de estar aquí, ahora, charlando contigo -. Tomo aire – Lo sientes, lo siento, hemos sido mierdas cada uno a nuestra manera, pero ya está bien. Ya está bien. No puedo vivir enfadado toda mi vida.

-¿Ves? Ahora sí me puedo ir a por mi toalla. ¿Vienes?

-Ve yendo. Yo ahora salgo.

Se levanta y comienza a caminar, mientras yo me decido a hundirme bajo el agua otra vez. Mi brazo derecho y la cabeza ya se habían acostumbrado a la temperatura del exterior, y al sumergirme siento sólo en esa zona un frío agradable, refrescante. Me muevo hacia el fondo de la piscina hasta tocarlo con las manos y me doy la vuelta, soltando el aire de los pulmones. Las burbujas suben, borrosas, estallan en la superficie llena de ondas de los juegos de Hinata e Ino, allí al otro lado, de las brazadas de un tipo de hace largos y las patadas de un niño que, en la zona donde menos cubre, aprende a nadar. A mis oídos todo llega en sonidos acuosos, graves, apenas vibraciones. Qué simple es este mundo azul de cloro, y cómo tengo que huirlo para respirar cuando mis pulmones comienzan a ansiar el aire.

Me impulso contra el suelo y emerjo segundos después, tomando una bocanada de aire, el pelo hacia atrás, el sol envolviéndome de inmediato con la calidez de sus rayos que pronto se volverá un calor insoportable. Pero ahora, en este mismo instante, está bien. Todo está bien.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

¡Y éste sería el segundo capítulo del día, y de la semana, para compensar un poco!

Como veis las cosas van aclarándose poco a poco, tanto las intenciones y sentimientos de Sakura y Sasuke, como la relación entre esos cuatro amigos. Nos vamos acercando, muy poco a poco, a la conclusión de esta historia, aunque no preocuparse: quedan todavía un buen puñado de capítulos y, por tanto, un buen puñado de semanas juntos ^^

Espero que os hayan gustado los capítulos de esta semana, que podáis perdonarme la tardanza, y os agradezco millones la paciencia, el apoyo, el seguimiento, cada lectura y comentario. De veras, gracias de corazón.

Un abrazo, y nos leemos el miércoles que viene ^^

 _Misora_


	31. El riesgo

-Lo que quiero decir e-

-Que te pires. Ya.

Itachi me mira desde abajo, la cabeza ladeada como si en realidad estuviera mirando a su trabajo abierto en la pantalla del ordenador. Sé lo que significa cuando me mira así, sin fijar los vista en mí pero claramente atento a mis movimientos por lo que puede ver por el rabillo del ojo, y sé que debería irme, pero en realidad no debería, ¿verdad? Supongo que no. Me mantengo firme en mi sitio. Igualmente es probable que esté montando un drama por nada.

Apoyo la mano en su hombro más dubitativo que nunca y noto cómo toma aire. No sé qué decirle pero no me puedo quedar callado. Sería raro. Sería muy raro si me quedara callado. Aunque esto tampoco es precisamente lo más normal del mundo.

-Me lo dijo Ino – le digo.

-Noticias frescas…

-Ya, bueno.

Pero es cierto, me lo dijo ella volviendo de casa de Hinata. Caminábamos algo cansados tras gran parte de la tarde pataleando en el agua y comenzaba a atardecer, su pelo rubio todavía húmedo y mi piel, tras haberme decidido a saltar al agua justo antes de que cerraran, mantenía el frescor de la piscina. La brisa conseguía erizarme el vello y ella me estaba contando qué tal le había ido la última vez que había salido con Itachi cuando dijo:

-Y el cajero era tan guapo que casi compro algo más sólo para verle la cara otra vez.

-Ya sería para menos – respondí, sonriente.

-No, te lo juro. Itachi también se lo planteó.

-¿Itachi? – me reí.

-Claro.

Dijo ese "claro" con una incredulidad tal que me cortó la risa de inmediato y giré la cabeza para mirarla. La confusión en su rostro debía ser la misma que había en el mío hasta que su ceño arrugado cambió por sus cejas levantándose y sus ojos abriéndose tanto que se me contagió la expresión. No tardé mucho más en entenderlo.

-¡Y no me ha dicho nada! – exclamé, indignado - ¡Debería decírmelo! ¡Sabe que le apoyo con todo!

-Baja la voz, hombre – me contestó Ino, agitando la mano – No estará preparado.

-Ah, conmigo no, que soy su hermano, pero contigo, que eres su novieta, sí. Vale.

-Me conoce desde hace años.

-¡Anda! ¡No me digas! ¿Y a mí no? – me llevé una mano a la mejilla, dramático, haciendo sonreír a Ino.

-Entiéndelo, con la familia siempre es distinto, como más grave.

-¿Lo sabes de buena mano o qué? ¿Tienes algo que decirme tú también?

-No, no, es sólo lo que él me dijo.

-Pues te vi bailando con Ten-ten muy pegadita.

-Nos estábamos divirtiendo, Sasuke – dijo, levantando una ceja y reanudando la marcha que habíamos parado – Aunque supongo que de todo hay que probar en esta vida.

De la carcajada burlona que soltó después mientras la alcanzaba sólo queda ahora el recuerdo de saber que se rió, hasta el sonido se ha difuminado entre tantos otros. Sé que lo hizo y nada más. Lo importante es ahora el silencio con el que mi hermano me mira por el rabillo del ojo, diciéndome con su mirada oscura que me largue, que todo esto no es necesario, y que aparte de una vez la mano de su hombro. Sólo hago eso último.

-Sólo quería decirte que te apoyo.

-¿Está bien? ¿Gracias?

-No me vengas con ese tono irónico.

-Es que no te he pedido nada de esto, Sasuke. Y ya ha quedado claro hace quince minutos - se desliza por su silla – Dios santo, si tú estás así, no quiero saber cómo se pondrán papá y mamá.

-Sólo querrán apoyarte, como yo.

-¿Quieres apoyarme? – me pregunta, levantándose – Pues vete y déjame seguir con este trabajo. ¿No tienes que estudiar o algo, además?

-Terminé los exámenes hace una semana, pero Itachi, en serio, si en algún momento hay problemas…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer si te lo cuento? ¿Apoyarme? – me espeta, durante un momento creo que en serio, pero enseguida estira el brazo hacia mi frente y la presiona con los dedos índice y corazón, empujándome la cabeza hacia atrás – Te lo agradezco, en serio. Pero necesito seguir con esto y ya me has desconcentrado suficiente.

-Bueno, perdona por querer ayudarte - le respondo levantando las manos.

-¿Pero por qué de pronto me ves como un bebé indefenso? – se ríe con incredulidad - ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el Itachi de ayer y el de hoy, más allá que tu descubrimiento sobre mi bisexualidad?

Dice esa palabra con cierto tono inseguro en la voz, como si no quisiera admitirlo del todo, quizás, delante de mí. Y no tiene nada que temer, no conmigo. Eso intento decirle.

-No te veo así, pero sabrás mejor que yo sobre las agresiones y-

-No me va a pasar nada, Sasuke. Y si me pasa, sinceramente, siempre he tenido más fuerza que tú. Poco podrías hacer.

-Dos son más que uno.

-Que ni te preocupes. No me va a pasar nada, y menos estando con Ino. Supongo que todo el mundo asumirá que soy hetero y ya está.

-Oye, dime una cosa: cuando salí con tus amigos… ¿ellos lo sabían?

-No te tomes que no te lo haya dicho como una traición, anda – ladea la cabeza, un gesto amable en su rostro – Estaba esperando el día en que me sintiera valiente para decíroslo a mamá, a papá y a ti, todos a la vez.

-Sabes que no supondrá ningún problema.

-Ya, pero no sé… no es lo mismo que decírselo a mis colegas, ¿entiendes?

-Supongo que sí. En fin…

Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar hacia mi cuarto, abriendo la puerta del suyo, que he cerrado nada más entrar para que la conversación no se escapara de estas paredes. Estoy a punto de salir cuando oigo que Itachi me llama. Le miro girándome un poco, descubriéndole con gesto serio y la vista fija hacia un punto de su escritorio en el que no hay nada.

-Cuando se lo diga a nuestros padres… estarás ahí, ¿verdad?

-Claro.

-Incluso si algo sale mal.

-Nada saldrá mal, pero claro. No lo dudes.

-Bien.

-Bien.

* * *

Lo intento. De verdad que lo intento. En serio que a cada momento que mis párpados pesan y quien caer, cerrando mis ojos, lucho para abrirlos y mantener la vista fija en la pantalla que ha surgido del techo del auditorio. Jamás me ha gustado dormir en sitios públicos, por oscuros que estén, por poca importancia que tenga lo que está ocurriendo a mi alrededor, aunque la gente cerca de mí esté haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Pero este documental sobre la era Meiji mezclado con asuntos de vampirismo de verdad que me resulta narcoléptico.

-No puedo más – susurra entonces Shikamaru a mi izquierda. Giro un poco la cabeza hacia él, que hace lo mismo clavándome su mirada tan pasota normalmente, tan exasperada ahora – Vámonos de aquí santo cielo.

-¿Cómo? – le pregunto en un susurro todavía más bajo que el suyo. Y lo digo en serio.

Si su cerebro es capaz de idear un plan de huida, aunque sólo se le ocurra excavar un túnel con los dientes y las uñas, me apunto. No hay nada peor que estos últimos días de clase cuando ya han terminado los exámenes y nos fuerzan a venir igualmente, llenando nuestro tiempo de actividades en las que, como hoy, incluso reúnen a prácticamente todo el instituto. Para ver un documental absurdo. Por dios. Quiero llegar a mi casa y quitarme el uniforme.

-El plan consiste en levantarnos e irnos – me responde Shikamaru.

-¿Así, sin más?

-Sin más. Pero tenemos que hacerlo con mucha seguridad.

-¿Y si algo sale mal?

-Fingiré estar enfermo. Y tú fingirás que me llevas a la enfermería.

Levanto las cejas un momento antes de tenderle la mano. Es mejor que lo de dejarme los dientes y las uñas contra el cemento. Shikamaru y yo compartimos un breve apretón de manos y nos levantamos, caminando de inmediato hacia las puertas de salida. Algunas miradas curiosas siguen nuestros pasos, que intento dar con firmeza. Ante la atención me dedico a poner la espalda recta e hinchar un poco el pecho, mirando a las puertas y únicamente a las puertas, no al profesor de turno que se ha quedado al lado custodiándolas. Un profesor que nos echa un vistazo, pero que nos deja salir sin problemas a los dos.

En cuanto estamos fuera, con los ojos achinados ante la resplandeciente luz del sol de mediodía, el móvil de Shikamaru empieza a vibrar tan rápido que lo oigo hasta yo. Chasca la lengua y lo saca del bolsillo de su pantalón, echándole un vistazo después. Se sonríe de inmediato y dice:

-Sabía que Ten-ten iba a pillarme, pero me encanta hacerla de rabiar – entonces me mira – Voy a salvarla. Y a Sakura. Y a Ino. Pirémonos los cinco.

-¿Caminando con mucha confianza?

-Eso siempre. Durante unos segundos nos vamos a volver los cinco estudiantes más confiados del instituto.

-¿Y si te preguntan?

-Actividades del club – se encoge de hombros – Espera aquí.

Atraviesa la puerta que acabamos de cruzar y su figura desaparece cuando se cierra. Espero de pie, mirando a mi alrededor buscando algo con lo que entretenerme, aunque pronto aparece Shikamaru de nuevo, acompañado por las tres chicas. Ahora estamos aquí los cinco, tal y como predijo, y nos vamos a marchar. A hacer pellas. A pasarlo bien.

Y por eso quizás nuestros pasos son rápidos hasta las taquillas de la entrada, donde nos cambiamos de zapatos, hasta la puerta de salida, donde el aire parece más fresco, y hasta las bicicletas de Ten-ten y mías. Shikamaru se sienta en la de nuestra líder y se suben tanto ella como Sakura, apretujándose para caber en lo que usan a modo de asiento, Sakura agarrándose a Ten-ten y ésta a Shikamaru.

-Bueno, me temo que voy a hacer todo el deporte que no hago en todo el año – dice él, curiosamente con más ilusión que de costumbre.

Ino se sienta a mi espalda y pasa las manos por mi cintura con una confianza tan plena como se agarraba a mí en la piscina el otro día para que la llevara de un lado a otro. Espero a que Shikamaru comience a pedalear para seguirle, pero me temo que no hay rumbo fijo para esta escapada a ninguna parte.

Llevamos unos cinco minutos de trayecto, el sol calentando sin problemas mi piel hasta el punto de que me bajo las mangas de la camisa, que no me gustaría quemarme. En ocasiones se oyen las risas de Ten-ten y Sakura, que de cuando en cuando se gira para mirarme, los mechones finos que se escapan de su trenza suelta se agitan y su pelo forma un halo extraño, tan rosáceo, alrededor de su rostro. Es tan guapa que me dan ganas de retratarla hasta que se harte de mí, pero me dedico a memorizar el momento, esa manera en que sonríe o suelta a Ten-ten con una mano para colocarse unos cuantos cabellos tras la oreja, o la forma de las arrugas de su camisa metida por dentro de la falda, tan estrechada contra su cintura.

-He oído que hubo un momento incómodo el otro día – dice Ino de pronto, a mi espalda.

-¿Has oído?

-Me lo contó Shikamaru.

-Qué cotilla es.

-Sólo dime cómo puede ser que todavía no formalicéis nada.

-Hay otro tío.

Lo digo con una sequedad tal que me sorprendo a mí mismo, y me disculpo de inmediato con Ino. No iba por ella. Es simplemente que la situación, por mucho que intente llevarla bien, es difícil. Es realmente difícil. Y si Sakura decide que él es mejor para ella, ¿qué hago yo? ¿A dónde dirijo entonces todo lo que siento por ella? ¿Me olvido de su sonrisa ahora, que vuelve a girarse, del brillo de sus ojos? Como si eso fuera posible. Como si no me costara todavía mirar dibujos de Hinata sin sentir que se abre una grieta en mi esternón.

-No tengo ni idea, Ino – le digo antes de que hable – Ni idea de nada de lo que estoy haciendo. Sólo voy y voy y ya está.

-Eso debe ser raro para Sasuke Uchiha, salirse de sus esquemas y planes y de su concepto de simpleza.

-Cállate – me río con algo de tristeza – Y lo es, sí. Lo es. No quiero ni pensarlo.

-¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Ya siquiera te comes la cabeza?

-No es que no lo haga, es que intento evitarlo.

-Estás cambiando mucho… - susurra en un tono casi preocupado, más bien nostálgico, y sus brazos me aprietan con más fuerza – No avances tan deprisa que me quedo atrás.

-No te pienso dejar atrás en mi vida.

-Fíjate, si hasta dices cosas así sin problemas -. Entonces deja de apretarme - ¿Sabes qué? Creo que me alegro. No ibas a quedarte igual para siempre, ¿no? Y así me es más fácil saber lo que piensas, al menos. Leerte la cara cuando me das la espalda sería imposible.

-No te estoy dando la espalda.

-Hablaba en sentido literal, Sasuke – comenta, y enseguida se ríe – Desde luego sigues preocupándote como siempre.

-¿No te he dicho que te callaras antes?

-Claro, Sasuke, porque todos estos años te he hecho mucho caso con eso.

Siento la cabeza de Ino apoyada en mi espalda y sonrío. Podría jurar que ella hace lo mismo. No sé si sonreímos del todo felices, del todo tristes, un punto intermedio de sentimientos confusos que deberían ser como agua y aceite pero que se mezclan, una bruma extraña de dudas y anhelos que bebo sin que me gusten demasiado los tragos, acostumbrado ya desde no sé qué hora o día.

Y Sakura se gira, claro. Se gira y me sonríe una vez más, y sus ojos están llenos de un cariño que me atrapa y su sonrisa se cuela desde mis ojos hasta el resto de mi piel, incluso despierta mis músculos. Pedaleo con más fuerza y estiro la mano hacia ella, llevando con la que queda libre el manillar, arriesgándome, todo para que me la dé de vuelta, para que me tome y deje de ser tan arriesgado. Y lo hace, claro. Y se arriesga también, soltándose con un brazo de la cintura de Ten-ten y estirándose hacia atrás para que nuestros dedos se aferren con fuerza. Y creo que piensa lo mismo que yo por el brillo que tiene de pronto su mirada, por cómo sonríe sin demasiada alegría: "Así estamos, ¿eh? Justo así".

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora** :

PUES UNA SEMANA MÁS, aquí estamos.

En fin éste es un capítulo simple, como habréis visto, sigo explorando las relaciones de Sasuke con sus amigos y familia, y obviamente con Sakura, y lo de Itachi... bueno, un pequeño guiño a mi amado colectivo LGBT y al hecho de que, pequeña curiosidad, desde que empecé a escribir fanfics cuando tenía 13 años (HACE DIEZ AÑOS YA SANTO DIOS) he hecho a Itachi bisexual. No sé por qué, no me preguntéis, pero ya es un clásico para mí xD

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^^ Y **mil gracias por leerme y comentarme** , concretamente a **G. Spica** que me comentó la semana pasada. **Esperaré con ganas vuestras reviews** , ya sabéis que me animal mucho a seguir escribiendo.

¡Un abrazo! Y nos leemos la semana que viene.

 _Misora_


End file.
